RING WARS Episode XY Krieg der Ringe
by JennyArwen
Summary: Zwei Figuren aus Star Wars landen durch einen Unfall in Mittelerde, kurz bevor Elrond's Rat in Bruchtal tagt. Star Wars meets HdR. ScienceFiction meets Fantasy. Chaos ist vorprogrammiert. Kap 11 on!
1. Aus einer anderen Welt

Autoren: Dani, JennyArwen, Evi

Disclaimer: Weder die Figuren aus dem HdR, noch die aus Star Wars gehören uns, und wir verdienen kein Geld damit.

RING WARS

Episode XY: Krieg der Ringe

Es war vor langer, langer Zeit in einer weit entfernten Galaxy...

Dank einer Fehlprogrammierung des Hyperantriebs landen der Jedi-Meister Qui-Gon Jinn und der Sith-Lord Darth Maul auf einem fremden Planeten...

Das Raumschiff liegt als Schrott vor ihnen...

1. Kapitel: Aus einer anderen Welt...

_Qui-Gon Jinn und Darth Maul stehen vor den Trümmern des Raumschiffs und streiten sich._

Darth Maul: Klasse gemacht. Super. Ganz toll.

Qui-Gon: Wieso? ICH habe den Hyperantrieb nicht repariert!

Darth Maul: Na ja, meine Anwesenheit an Bord war nicht eingeplant...

Qui-Gon: Hmpf. Ich ziehe es vor weiter zu glauben, dass Siths einfach nichts von Technik verstehen.

Darth Maul: Ach? Du verstehst also mehr davon? Gut. Dann reparier mal dieses Raumschiff hier. _Er zeigt auf den Schrotthaufen vor ihnen. Für sich, hoffnungsvoll _Vielleicht fliegt's ihm dabei ja um die Ohren...

Qui-Gon: Das hab ich gehört!

Darth Maul: Du? Gehört? Das soll ich glauben?

_Plötzlich sind schnelle Schritte zu hören._

Darth Maul: Was ist das?

Qui-Gon: Schritte.

Darth Maul: _sarkastisch _Hätte ich nicht gemerkt.

_Eine Gruppe, bestehend aus Arwen, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin und Boromir taucht aus dem Wald auf. Als sie die beiden bemerken, sehen sie sehr überrascht aus. Dann kommen sie näher. Gandalf stolpert dabei über die nächstgelegene Wurzel._

Arwen: _zischt _Gandalf! Musst du uns unbedingt blamieren?!

Gandalf: _stöhnt _Aua, mein Rheuma...

_Die anderen ignorieren ihn. Sie sind sowieso zu beschäftigt, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul anzustarren._

Merry: Arwen? Was ist das da? _Er zeigt auf die beiden _

Darth Maul: _entrüstet _He, Vorsicht, ich bin immerhin ein Sith!

Qui-Gon: _ebenfalls entrüstet _Und ich ein Jedi!

_Die Gefährten & Arwen sehen sich verwirrt an._

Aragorn: Na ja... _Er zeigt auf Darth Maul _Bei den vielen Beulen, die der auf dem Kopf hat, kann er ja eigentlich nicht mehr ganz dicht sein.

Darth Maul: _sauer _Das sind keine Beulen, das sind HÖRNER, du Hornochse!

Aragorn: Äh... Ich was?

Arwen: Du hast recht, Aragorn, er ist wirklich nicht dicht.

Frodo: Nebenbei bemerkt – was soll das sein? Ein Sith oder ein Jedi? Ich meine, Tiere oder eine Orkrasse, oder die Nazgul, oder die neuste Züchtung von Sauron, oder...

Qui-Gon: Ich erkläre es dir, mein Junge...

Frodo: Ich bin ein Hobbit, du Vollidiot!

Qui-Gon: Äh... Gut. Also, es ist so: Jedi ist ein Beruf. Sith ist eine Krankheit.

Darth Maul: Wie bitte? Du bist selber ne Krankheit!

Qui-Gon: _benutzt die Macht _Du bist ein intergalaktisches Walross.

Darth Maul: Ich bin ein inter... Moment... Wie war das? _Benutzt die Macht _Du bist das größte intergalaktische Walross!

Qui-Gon: Nanana, der Trick funktioniert bei mir nicht.

Darth Maul: Ich will aber! _Kriegt einen Trotzanfall. _

Aragorn: He, Boromir, der ist dir aber ähnlich.

Boromir: Ist er gar nicht! _Kriegt einen Trotzanfall. _

Arwen: Ach Aragorn, lass ihn doch.

Aragorn: Ich mach doch gar nichts. Ach übrigens, Legolas, wusstest du, dass dein Make-up so aussieht wie bei ihm? _Zeigt auf Darth Maul, der beleidigt auf dem Boden sitzt. _

Legolas: _kreischt _WAAAAAS? _Reißt seinen Taschenspiegel aus der Tasche _Bäh, is doch gar nicht wahr!

Aragorn: _gackert _Reingelegt, reingelegt...

Qui-Gon: Die spinnen.

Sam: Können wir jetzt fortfahren? Was sind das da? _Zeigt auf Qui-Gon und Darth Maul. _

Gandalf: Sehr klug sehen sie nicht aus.

Qui-Gon: _zieht sein Laserschwert hervor _He, willst du Ärger mit mir?

Gandalf: _betrachtet das Laserschwert _Ich weiß nicht, sehr furchterregend is das nich grade...

Darth Maul: Aber das ist furchterregend! _Zieht sein Laserschwert und versucht, es auszufahren. _

Laserschwert: Su... Susu... Britzel!

Darth Maul: _schüttelt das Laserschwert verzweifelt _Es geht nich!

Gandalf: Sehr furchterregend, ja... _wendet sich an Arwen _Meinst du, sie sind irgendwo runter gefallen? So ein Schock kann manchmal...

Arwen: Gut möglich... Oder hast du versucht sie zu verzaubern?

_Gimli hat gerade angefangen, das Raumschiff der beiden auf der Suche nach Mithril zu Kleinholz zu verarbeiten._

Qui-Gon: Gut, jetzt aber Spaß beiseite. Ihr wisst doch wohl, was ein Jedi ist, oder?

Aragorn: Also... Wenn du so fragst... Nein.

Qui-Gon: _entsetzt _Was?

Darth Maul: Gut, aber ihr kennt doch die Sith?

Aragorn: Nein.

Darth Maul: _verzweifelt _Qui-Gon, wo sind wir?!

Qui-Gon: _zu den anderen _Nun ja, ihr könntet uns ja mal sagen, wer ihr seid.

Arwen: Gut, also... _wendet sich an die anderen _Könnt ihr euch mal eben nach Sorte sortieren?

Boromir: Nein. Ich weigere mich.

Arwen: _seufzt _Gut, gut, dann eben die anderen...

_Die anderen sortieren sich._

Arwen: Gut, also, fangen wir an. Das hier _sie zeigt auf Aragorn _ist ein großer, berühmter Held, alle Kinder wollen so sein wie er und alle brechen in Jubel aus sobald sie ihn sehen. Und er heißt Aragorn.

Aragorn: Das hast du schön gesagt, Schatz.

Arwen: Nicht wahr? Übrigens ist er auch mein Verlobter... Und ein Mensch.

Boromir: Ist er nicht. Ich akzeptiere das nicht.

Aragorn: Interessiert das wen?

Boromir: Ja!

Aragorn: Nein!

Boromir: Doch!

Arwen: Klappe! Also, als nächstes hätten wir da den hier... _Sie zeigt auf Boromir. _Der ist auch ein Mensch, allerdings ebenso wenig dicht wie ihr...

Qui-Gon: Also bitte!

Arwen: Na ja, also, er heißt Boromir und ich würde euch empfehlen, ihn zu ignorieren, er kann ziemlich lästig sein…

Boromir: Bäh, jetzt bin ich beleidigt!

Arwen: Bitte, bitte... Hier, das sind vier Hobbits. Das ist Frodo, das Sam, das Merry und das Pippin. Hobbits sind übrigens Wesen, die täglich ein paar Stunden essen, ein paar Stunden schlafen und dazwischen höchstens noch mal rauchen, das is aber alles.

Frodo: _beleidigt _He, ich bin immer noch ein Held!

Sam: Ich auch! Ich auch!

Merry: Und wir?

Pippin. Wir auch, oder?

Arwen: Jaja, schon gut, ihr seid alle Helden. _Wendet sich zu Legolas _Na ja, der hier... der gehört genau genommen zu den Elben, wie ich... Aber er ist wirklich eine Ausnahme, die meisten betrachten sich nicht die ganze Zeit im Spiegel...

Legolas: _versteckt schleunigst seinen Spiegel hinterm Rücken _Ich betrachte mich nicht im Spiegel!

Arwen: Schon gut, und er heißt Legolas. Und ich, ich bin Arwen Undomíel, die Tochter von Elrond von Bruchtal, dem letzten Elbenfürst in Mittelerde.

Und der, der da gerade den Schrott hier zerlegt, das ist Gimli, der Zwerg.

Und das hier ist Gandalf. Er sagt, er ist Zauberer, aber außer Feuer kriegt er eigentlich nichts hin...

Gandalf: Das ist nicht wahr! Schau, ich zauber jetzt seinen Mantel gelb... _zeigt mit dem Stab auf Darth Maul _

Darth Maul: He, und wenn ich nicht will?

Gandalf: Egal, es geht um meinen Ruf! Mantelusseigelbulus!

Darth Maul: _kreischt _Hilfe, mein Mantel brennt!

Legolas: Also, gelb ist der Mantel nicht. Die Flammen schon, ja, aber...

Arwen: _löscht das Feuer mit einem Eimer Wasser _Schäm dich, Gandalf! Der Ärmste ist sowieso schon ganz verdreht, und du...

Darth Maul: _während er zornig die großen Brandlöcher in seinem Mantel begutachtet _ Ich bin NICHT verdreht!

Arwen: Jaja, schon gut... Man darf ja einem Kranken nicht wiedersprechen.

Darth Maul: Ich bin nicht krank!!!

Qui-Gon: Da wär ich mir nicht so sicher.

Frodo: Also gut, jetzt aber im Ernst: Sauron hat euch gezüchtet, oder?

Qui-Gon: GEZÜCHTET? Ein bisschen mehr Benimm!

Frodo: Na gut, dich vielleicht nicht, aber den da auf jeden Fall! _Zeigt auf Darth Maul. _

Darth Maul: Ich? Gezüchtet? Also wirklich...

Sam: Aber du siehst wirklich aus wie ein Ork.

Legolas: Vielleicht is er ja einer.

Arwen: Aber dann wirklich eine neue Züchtung.

Legolas: Aber eigentlich is er zu sauber für einen Ork.

Aragorn: _ironisch _Hört hört, der Experte spricht!

Darth Maul: _brüllt _He, könnte mich mal einer aufklären? Was ist ein Ork?!

Aragorn: Also, das sind so ziemlich hässliche Viecher, die... Moment, du wirst doch wohl wissen, was ein Ork ist, oder?

Darth Maul: Nein, weiß ich nicht.

Aragorn: Mann, dein Volk muss ziemlich rückständig sein.

Darth Maul: Rückständig??! Wer ist hier rückständig? Wo ihr mit Metallschwertern rumlauft!

Aragorn: _gereizt _Hast du was gegen mein Schwerti?!!

Qui-Gon: Mauli hat recht, Metallschwerter sind ziemlich primitiv.

Darth Maul: WIE hast du mich gerade genannt??!!

Arwen: Primitiv? Womit sollte man sonst kämpfen? Mit so nem Metallknüpel? _Sie zeigt auf Darth Mauls Schwert _Wollt ihr den Feinden damit eins überziehen oder was? So kommt ihr nicht weit.

Aragorn: _nickt heftig _Ganz meiner Meinung!

Darth Maul: _peinlich berührt _Na ja, normalerweise kommt da ja noch ne Laserklinge raus...

Gandalf: Eine was?

Darth Maul: Eine Laserklinge!

Merry: Eine Leseklinge? Liest die?

Darth Maul: Eine LASERklinge!!

Aragorn: Eine... Ach ja, verstehe. _Zu den anderen _Totalschaden.

Darth Maul: _Kriegt einen weiteren Trotzanfall _Nix Totalschaden! Laser! Laser! Selber Totalschaden!

Qui-Gon: Ja, kennt ihr denn keinen Laser?

Arwen: Also, was ein Leser ist weiß ich schon, aber wie der aus so nem Metallknüppel rauskommen soll...

Qui-Gon: Seht ihr, normalerweise sieht das so aus... _Will sein Laserschwert ausfahren. _

Laserschwert: Su... Su... Suuuuu...

Qui-Gon: Ups, ich glaub, der Saft is alle... Habt ihr vielleicht ein Akkuladegerät dabei?

Pippin: Ein was?

Qui-Gon: Ein Akkuladegerät. Das benutzt man, um elektrische Geräte aufzuladen, die Energie benötigen – wie mein Laserschwert eben.

_Die Gefährten & Arwen wechseln kurze Blicke und betrachten Qui-Gon dann sehr mitleidig._

Darth Maul: _knurrt _Gib dir keine Mühe, Qui-Gon. Die kapieren eh nix.

Merry: Wie?

Darth Maul: Ich sagte, ihr kapiert eh nix.

Merry: Nein, ich meinte das andere.

Darth Maul: Das andere?

Merry: Das, was du nach „Gib dir keine Mühe" gesagt hast.

Darth Maul: Qui-Gon?

Merry: Ja. Is das auch so was wie das Akkudingsbums?

Qui-Gon: _beleidigt _Das bin ICH!

Merry: _überrascht _Du bist ein Quiii... Ach, ein wie-auch-immer? Is das ein Beruf? Oder eine Menschenart? Oder...

Qui-Gon: _brüllt _DAS IST MEIN NAME!!!

Merry: Ach so. Dann bist du also wie's-auch-immer-heißt. Sehr erfreut.

Qui-Gon: Qui-Gon heißt das.

Pippin: Wie?

Qui-Gon: Qui-Gon!!

Frodo: Qwiiii... Wie noch mal?

Qui-Gon: Qui-Gon!!!

Sam: Ich glaub, den Namen hat er sich mit Absicht ausgedacht. Der is ja nich aussprechbar.

Qui-Gon: Der is sehr wohl aussprechbar! Ihr seid nur zu doof dazu!

Arwen: _langsam und nachdenklich _Qui-Gon? Soso...

Frodo: _sieht sie staunend an _Wie hast du das gemacht?

Arwen: Ach, das is ein altes Elbengeheimnis.

Frodo: Aber dann können doch nur Elben seinen Namen aussprechen!

Qui-Gon: _sauer _Alle können das! Alle! Nur ihr nicht! Ihr seid einfach zu doof.

Sam: Oder der Name is doof.

Qui-Gon: Ist er nicht!

Merry: Wer hat sich den eigentlich ausgedacht? So'n Sprachwissenschaftler?

Aragorn. _Unterbricht Qui-Gons Wutschrei _Und wie heißt der da? _Er zeigt auf Darth Maul, der immer noch beleidigt auf dem Boden sitzt. _

Qui-Gon: _holt einmal tief Luft _Der da? Das is Mauli.

Darth Maul: Nix Mauli! Darth Maul!!!

Merry: Och ne, nich schon wieder so'n Name.

Frodo: Ach, ich hab ne Idee. Wir nennen den einfach Jedi _zeigt auf Darth Maul _und den da Sith _zeigt auf Qui-Gon_ Oder umgekehrt...

Qui-Gon: Ich bin für umgekehrt!

Darth Maul: Ich auch! Ich auch!

Aragorn. Wieso denn?

Darth Maul: Ich bin ein Sith! Wir sind mit den Jedi verfeindet!

Aragorn. Echt? Und wer ist gut und wer ist böse?

Qui-Gon und Darth Maul gleichzeitig: Ich bin gut – der ist böse!

Arwen: Das geht nicht. Einer von euch muss schon böse sein.

Qui-Gon: Ja, der da.

Darth Maul: Gar nicht wahr!

Gimli: _ruft aus dem Trümmerhaufen des Raumschiffs _He, sagt mal, gibt's hier nix aus Mithril?

Qui-Gon: Äh... Aus was?

Gimli: Mithril!

Qui-Gon und Darth Maul sehen sich verwirrt an.

Darth Maul: Was ist das – Mithril?

Gimli: _streckt den Kopf aus dem Trümmerhaufen _Ihr wisst nicht was Mithril ist?

Qui-Gon: Nein.

Gimli: _schüttelt den Kopf _Bei den Valar, was seid ihr ungebildet.

Darth Maul: Bei den was?

Arwen: Valar.

Qui-Gon: Was sind Valar?

Aragorn: _erstaunt _Ihr kennt sie nicht? Das sind unsere Götter!

Qui-Gon: Götter?

Darth Maul: Also, ich kenn nur die Macht.

Legolas: Oh ja, Macht kennen wir auch, den Ring der Macht zum Beispiel, oder...

Darth Maul: Nein, nicht Macht, die Macht!

Legolas: Hä?

Darth Maul: Ach, stellt euch nicht so an! Ihr werdet doch wohl von der Macht wissen?

Aragorn: Nein.

Darth Maul: Hilfe! _er packt Qui-Gon und schüttelt ihn _WO SIND WIR???

Arwen: In Mittelerde.

Darth Maul: _hört auf, Qui-Gon zu schütteln und sieht sie verblüfft an. _Wo?

Arwen: _wiederholt _In Mittelerde.

Qui-Gon: _während er seine Kleidung glatt streicht _Das ist der Name des Planeten?

Arwen: Hä?

Qui-Gon: Ja, dieser Planet hat doch einen Namen, oder?

Aragorn: Was is ein Planet??

Darth Maul: Ja, das hier, worauf wir stehen!

Aragorn: _betrachtet den Boden unter seinen Füßen _Also, bei uns heißt das Gras.

Darth Maul: Nein, ich meine, das alles hier, das schwirrt ja durch den Weltraum, und...

Legolas. Die spinnen.

Gimli: _während er aus dem Schrott-Raumschiff hervorkommt _Ganz meiner Meinung.

Gandalf: Weltraum? Was soll das sein?

_Qui-Gon und Darth Maul wechseln einen fassungslosen Blick._

Qui-Gon: Ihr wisst nicht, was der Weltraum ist?

Darth Maul: Kennt ihr etwa keine Raumschiffe?

Legolas: Also, Schiffe schon, wir Elben fahren damit immer nach Westen...

Qui-Gon: Nicht nach Süden?

Legolas: Wieso nach Süden?

Qui-Gon: Na ja, Urlaub macht man doch meistens im Süden, oder?

Arwen: Quatsch, wir fahren nach Westen in die Unsterblichen Lande!

Darth Maul: In die was?

Legolas: Ich sag's doch, die spinnen.

Gandalf: Oder auch nicht, vielleicht sind sie ja Boten der Valar, also Maiar, und...

Arwen: _bringt ihn mit einem scharfen Blick zum Schweigen _Red nicht so'n Blödsinn, sonst sind die Valar am Ende sauer auf uns.

Gandalf: Wieso? Ich bin doch auch ein Maia...

Aragorn: Und spinnst auch? Da könntest du recht haben...

Legolas: Wieso bist du eigentlich so streitsüchtig, Aragorn?

Aragorn: _überrascht _Streitsüchtig? Ich? Wie kommst du darauf? Übrigens, da kriecht eine Spinne an deinem Bein hoch...

Legolas: _kreischt _IIIIH! Wo?

Aragorn: _gackert _Reingelegt, reingelegt!

Legolas: Bäh, jetzt bin ich beleidigt.

Gandalf: Aber da ist wirklich eine Spinne.

Legolas: _kreischt _Wo? Wo?

Gandalf: Da drüben, auf dem Ast, da...

Legolas: _beleidigt _Bäh, jetzt bin ich erst recht beleidigt.

Gandalf: _überrascht _Wieso?

Legolas: Weil du doof bist.

Gandalf: _ebenfalls beleidigt _Gar nicht wahr! Gell, Arwen? Ich bin nicht doof.

Arwen: Willst du ne ehrliche Antwort?

Gandalf: Nein.

Arwen: Gut, dann bist du sehr schlau.

Aragorn: Schäm dich, Arwen, so zu lügen!

Arwen: Aber er wollte doch...

Qui-Gon: He, wollt ihr euch nicht mal um uns kümmern?

Frodo: Wieso sollten wir?

Qui-Gon: Äh, na ja... Ich meine... Es ist so... Weiß auch nicht.

Boromir: Wie wär's eigentlich, wenn ihr euch um mich kümmert?! Ich sitze schon die ganze Zeit hier und warte, dass endlich mal wer lieb zu mir ist, und?

Aragorn: Weißt du, ich glaube, darauf kannst du lange warten.

Boromir: Weißt du, was mich wundert, ist ja, wieso Arwen einen so hirnlosen Deppen wie dich heiraten will.

Aragorn: _gefährlich sanft _Das wundert dich also?

Arwen: Na ja, besser ein hirnloser Depp als ein hirnloser Depp mit Trotzanfällen.

Boromir: _kriegt einen Trotzanfall _Ich hab keine Trotzanfälle!

Qui-Gon: Hirnloser Depp? Ich denke, Aragorn ist ein Held? So was wie'n Jedi?

Darth Maul: Wenn er ein Jedi wäre, wäre er doch ein hirnloser Depp! Helden gibt's nur unter den Sith...

Sam: Woher kommt Sith eigentlich? Von siffig?

Qui-Gon: Nein, von Sieb. Das entspricht ihren Hirnen...

Darth Maul: Gar nicht wahr!

Qui-Gon: Doch!

Darth Maul: Nein!

Qui-Gon: Ach Mauli, warum gibst du's nicht einfach zu?

Darth Maul: Ich heiße Darth Maul!!!

Qui-Gon: _grinst _Sicher, Mauli...

Darth Maul: Weißt du eigentlich, woher Jedi kommt? Es ist eine Abkürzung für „Jeder, der das ist, ist doof"!!!

Qui-Gon: _erzürnt _Ich fürchte, da hast du eine Fehlübersetzung erwischt, Mauli...

Darth Maul: Fehlübersetzung? Mit scheint sie treffend...

Frodo: Weißt du was, Boromir? Dieser Mauli ist dir wirklich ähnlich...

Boromir: Ist er nicht! _kriegt einen Trotzanfall _

Darth Maul: _gleichzeitig _Bin ich nicht! _kriegt einen Trotzanfall _

Aragorn: Hm, und was machen wir jetzt mit den beiden?

Arwen: Warten bis sie sich beruhigt haben.

Aragorn: Nein, ich meinte Dingsbums und Mauli...

Darth Maul: Nix Mauli! Darth Maul!

Qui-Gon: _gleichzeitig _Nix Dingsbums! Qui-Gon!

Arwen: Nun, wir könnten sie zu meinem Vater bringen, vielleicht weiß der was...

Aragorn: Ja, das is eine gute Idee.

Darth Maul: _hüpft immer noch durch die Gegend und fuchtelt wild mit seinem Laserschwert herum _Ich bin ein Sith! Ich bin ein gefährlicher Sith! Habt doch mal endlich Angst vor mir!

Arwen: _gelangweilt _Ich zittere, erbebe, falle in Ohnmacht und habe entsetzliche Angst. Reicht das?

Darth Maul: NEIN!

Arwen: Dann haste Pech gehabt.

_Auf dem Weg..._

Legolas: _zu Darth Maul _Magst du eigentlich Spinnen?

Darth Maul: Ich? Wieso?

Legolas: Na ja, diese Tätowierung auf deinem Gesicht soll doch ne Spinne sein, oder?

Darth Maul: WAAAS? Eine Spinne? Diese Zeichen zeugen von meiner Ergebenheit gegenüber der dunklen Seite der Macht...

Aragorn: Die Nacht ist doch immer dunkel, oder?

Darth Maul: Nicht Nacht! Macht!

Gandalf: _tätschelt ihm mitleidig die Schulter _Wird schon wieder, mein Bester, wird schon wieder...

Darth Maul: Ich bin nicht dein Bester!

Gandalf: Ja ja, schon gut...

Gimli: Wer Mithril nicht kennt kann eh nicht ganz dicht sein.

Frodo: Wie viel ist Mithril eigentlich wert? Im Verhältnis zu Silber, mein ich?

Gimli: Sehr viel.

Frodo: Wie viel?

Gimli: Nerv nicht!

Frodo: Ich will's aber wissen!

Legolas: Lass ihn, Frodo, er will nur nicht zugeben dass er schlecht im Kopfrechnen ist.

Gimli: Bin ich gar nicht!

Legolas: Nicht? Wie viel ist 4863 648?

Gimli: Äh... Keine Ahnung.

Legolas: Siehst du?

Gimli: Weißt du's denn?

Legolas: Sicher, 73958.

Gimli: Bäh, das is doch geraten!

Legolas: Beweis es!

Gimli: Gut! Warte... _grübel, grübel, nachdenk... _

_Eine halbe Stunde später..._

Gimli: Ich weiß es! Es ist 3151224!

Legolas: Siehst du, hab ich doch gesagt!

Gimli: Hast du gar nicht!

Legolas: Na gut, ich hab mich um 2 oder 3 Millionen verschätzt, aber das is ja wohl wirklich eine Kleinigkeit.

Gimli: Ist es nicht!

Legolas: Oh doch!


	2. Elrond's Rat

2. Kapitel: Elrond's Rat

_In Bruchtal..._

Glorfindel: _begrüßt sie _Na, wie war der Spaziergang? He, wieso bringt ihr einen Ork mit? _zeigt auf Darth Maul _

Darth Maul: _sauer _Ich bin kein Ork!

Glorfindel: Nein?

Aragorn: Er scheint wirklich keiner zu sein. Aber was er sonst ist weiß ich auch nicht...

Glorfindel: Auf jeden Fall hässlich.

Legolas: Das stimmt.

Darth Maul: Gar nicht!

Qui-Gon: Also bitte, Mauli, wir sind schließlich Gäste, hier. Da solltest du wenigstens ehrlich sein.

_Darth Maul wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu._

Glorfindel: _zu Qui-Gon _Bist du ein Mensch?

Qui-Gon: Ja.

Glorfindel: Gut.

Boromir: Nein.

Glorfindel: Was, nein?

Boromir: Ich akzeptiere keine anderen Menschen.

Glorfindel: _seufzt _Ach ja, stimmt. Also gut, dann eben nicht. Gibt's in Gondor eigentlich keine Nervenklinik?

_Boromir bekommt einen Trotzanfall._

Arwen: Wir wollten mit Adar sprechen, ist er da?

Glorfindel: _betrachtet die Löcher in Darth Mauls Mantel _Ich glaube, der Ork-oder-was-auch-immer sollte sich erst vernünftig anziehen.

Darth Maul: Erstens: Ich bin ein Sith! Zweitens: Ich kann nix dafür dass der meinen Mantel angefunzelt hat! _zeigt auf Gandalf _

Glorfindel: _zu Gandalf _Sag mal, gibt es eigentlich keinen Nachhilfeunterricht für Zauberer?

Gandalf: Ich wollte mal Saruman Stunden geben, aber er wollte nicht...

Glorfindel: _ironisch _Sehr seltsam.

Gandalf: Find ich auch. Meinst du, er könnte ein Verräter sein?

Glorfindel: Ich denke, er hat dich eingesperrt und du konntest gerade noch entkommen?

Gandalf: Ja, aber vielleicht war das nur, weil ich gesagt hab, dass ihm weiß nicht so gut steht wie mir...

Glorfindel: Du? In weiß? Ich weiß nicht...

Darth Maul: He, was is jetzt mit meinem Mantel?

Gandalf: Du kriegst einen von mir.

Darth Maul: _mustert Gandalfs grauen, dreckigen und zerrissenen Mantel _Ich bin außer mir vor Freude. _seufzt _Na ja, besser als nichts...

_Etwas später kommen sie zu Elrond._

Elrond: _betrachtet erst Darth Maul, sieht dann Arwen genervt an _Arwen, ich hab's dir schon tausendmal gesagt: Keine Haustiere!

Arwen: Ach Adar, guck erst mal, der hier... _schiebt Qui-Gon vor _Das ist ein Mensch.

Boromir: Ist er nicht! Keiner ist ein Mensch! Nur ich!

Elrond: Ach ja, ich hatte deinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex vergessen...

Boromir: Ich hab keinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex! Alle haben Minderwertigkeitskomplexe! Nur ich nicht! _schnief _Ich bin so arm...

Elrond: Also gut, noch mal von vorn. Der da _zeigt auf Darth Maul _ist also kein Haustier, aber der hier _zeigt auf Qui-Gon _schon?

Arwen: Nein, Adar! Wir haben die beiden auf unserem Spaziergang neben einem Schrotthaufen gefunden, und weil sie so komisch sind, haben wir sie mitgebracht. Du sollst sie heilen.

Elrond: Sie sind komisch?

Aragorn: Sie machen Boromir Konkurrenz, und das will was heißen.

Boromir: Alle sind komisch! Alle! Nur ich nicht. BUHUUU! _heult _

Qui-Gon: Er spinnt.

Darth Maul: Ganz deiner Meinung.

Elrond: Also, so komisch kommen mir die beiden nicht vor. Im Vergleich zu dem da... _zeigt auf Boromir, der heulend am Boden hockt _

Legolas: Aber sie haben vorhin ganz viel Quatsch erzählt, irgendwas von einem Axlafengebet oder so...

Qui-Gon: Akkuladegerät!

Legolas: Siehst du, Elrond? Sie reden wirr.

Qui-Gon: Sith-Lord noch mal, wir reden nicht wirr!

Darth Maul: He, das nehm ich persönlich!

Qui-Gon: Na gut, dann krieg halt auch Minderwertigkeitskomplexe!

Darth Maul: Krieg ich nicht! Alle kriegen welche! Nur ich nicht! _bricht in Tränen aus und klammert sich an Boromir _

Frodo: Sie sind sich wirklich ähnlich.

Boromir: AUA! Nimm deine Hörner aus meiner Schulter!

Darth Maul: Niemand mag mich.... _schnief _Alle sind gemein zu mir...

Boromir: Ja, zu mir auch.

Darth Maul: Echt?

Boromir: Ja.

Darth Maul: Ich auch?

Boromir: Du hast mich grade mit deinen Hörnern erstochen!

Darth Maul: Ist das gemein?

Boromir: JA!

Darth Maul: Oh.

Boromir: Außerdem imitierst du mich eh nur! So arm wie ich bist du nicht!

Darth Maul: _benutzt die Macht _Ich bin viel ärmer als du!

Boromir: Du bist viel ärmer als ich.

Legolas: Der spinnt. Elrond, du musst dich wirklich um die beiden kümmern _zeigt auf Boromir und Darth Maul _

Arwen: Aber auch um Qui-Gon, sonst ist das unfair.

Elrond: Um wen?

Frodo: Um den Jedi. Sein Name ist nicht aussprechbar.

Qui-Gon: Ist er wohl! _schluchz _Wie gemein...

Aragorn: Oh nein, jetzt fängt der auch noch an...

Elrond: Ihr habt recht. Sie brauchen Hilfe.

Darth Maul: Gar nicht wahr. Ihr braucht Hilfe!

Die Gefährten & Arwen & Elrond: Wieso?

Qui-Gon: Erstens: wer kein Akkuladegerät kennt, ist doof. Zweitens: wer Qui-Gon nicht aussprechen kann ist noch doofer. Drittens: Wer die Macht mit der Nacht verwechselt (oder Mauli heißt) ist am allerdoofsten!

Elrond: Könnt ihr mich mal bitte aufklären, was ist ein Akkudingsda?

Arwen: Mach dir keine Mühe. Die erzählen dir dann was von ekleptisches Gerät oder so was, und dann reden sie immer noch von einem Leser...

Darth Maul: Nix ekleptisches Gerät und Leser! Das heißt elektrisches Gerät und Laser!

Elrond: Also, das sagt mir gar nichts.

Aragorn: Mir schon. Dass die zwei durchgeknallt sind, nämlich.

Qui-Gon: Sind wir nicht!

Legolas: Sicher?

Qui-Gon: JA!

_Die Gefährten & Arwen &Elrond wechseln besorgte Blicke._

Elrond: Ich glaube, bei so schweren Fällen kann ich nicht viel machen... Ich habe für morgen einen Rat einberufen, da können wir beraten, was wir mit den beiden anfangen...

_Am nächsten Tag beim Rat..._

Elrond: Fremde aus fernen Ländern, langjährige Freunde, ihr seid zusammengerufen worden um auf die Bedrohung Mordors zu reagieren. Niemand kann dem entkommen! Ihr müsst euch vereinigen, oder ihr geht unter. Jedes Volk ist diesem Schicksal ausgeliefert, auf Gedeih und Verderb!

Lindir: Ja, und um welche Bedrohung geht's?

Elrond: Um die beiden da. _zeigt auf Darth Maul und Qui-Gon _Außerdem ist der Ring der Macht gefunden worden, aber das ist ja eigentlich Nebensache.

Gimli: Du meinst, die beiden sind eine Gefahr?

Elrond: Na ja, was heißt hier Gefahr, das Wort Bedrohung klingt eben so schön dramatisch.

Boromir: Stimmt. Bedrohung... Bedrohung... _fängt an zu singen _Bedrohung, Bedrohung, Bedrohohung...

Aragorn: Ruhe!

Boromir: _schluchz _Wie gemein. _schnief _

Glorfindel: _zu Elrond _Aber wieso sollten sie eine Bedrohung Mordors sein?

Elrond: Weiß nicht. Das kam mir so in den Sinn...

Gimli: Elben.

Legolas: _blickt von seinem Taschenspiegel auf _Was willst du damit sagen?!

Darth Maul: He, jetzt aber mal langsam! Wir sind keine Bedrohung, und wenn ihr uns lassen würdet, wären wir schon längst weg!

Aragorn: Er hat gestanden! Er will sich mit Sauron verbünden!

Darth Maul: Äh... Was?

Arwen: Aha, dann bist du also der Böse von euch beiden!

Darth Maul: Nein, nein, ihr versteht das falsch!

Qui-Gon: Wieso? Du bist doch böse.

Darth Maul: Bin ich gar nicht, du bist böse!

Boromir: Alle sind böse. Alle, nur ich nicht. _schluchz _

Gandalf: Boromir, du nervst.

Elrond: Wehe wenn du ihn verzauberst, Gandalf, dann kriegst du Ärger mit mir! Ich will nicht, dass der schöne Stuhl Brandflecken bekommt.

Qui-Gon: Aber Mauli, daheim warst du doch immer ganz stolz darauf böse zu sein!

Darth Maul: Ja, schon, aber vielleicht werden die hier sauer wenn sie's rausfinden...

Aragorn: Jetzt hat er sich aber wirklich verraten! Du bist der Böse!

Darth Maul: Nein, nein, wirklich nicht. Qui-Gon hat mich verwirrt, ich hab es nicht so gemeint...

Legolas: Wieso wollt ihr eigentlich wissen, wer der Böse von den beiden ist?

Elrond: Na ja...

Arwen: Also...

Aragorn: Gute Frage...

Frodo: Ich weiß, wie wir's rauskriegen! Wir schicken die beiden nach Mordor, und derjenige, der sich mit Sauron verbündet, ist der Böse!

Gimli: Tolle Idee. Nur geht dabei vermutlich so gaaaaaaanz nebenbei die Welt unter.

Sam: Wieso? Die beiden können doch eh nicht kämpfen.

Darth Maul: Wie bitte??!!! Ich bin der beste Kämpfer weit und breit!

Aragorn: Mit diesen albernen Metallknüppeln?

Darth Maul: Das ist eine höchst effektive Waffe!

Aragorn: Wer's glaubt...

Legolas: Könnt ihr überhaupt mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen?

Qui-Gon: Das ist doch eine total veraltete Waffe, damit haben vielleicht meine Vorfahren vor einer Million Jahren gekämpft, heute ist das längst überholt.

Legolas: _während er sich die Nägel feilt _Er spinnt.

Gimli: Is doch nix neues.

Legolas: Ja und?

Gimli: Erzähl das nächste Mal was aktuelles!

Legolas: Willst du wissen, welches Shampoo ich an deiner Stelle verwenden würde?

Gimli: Nein, will ich nicht!

Legolas: Schade.

Elrond: Also, kommen wir zurück zum Thema. Was fangen wir mit den beiden an?

Aragorn: Gibt's hier irgendwo ne Irrenanstalt?

Darth Maul: Da gehört ihr allesamt hin!

Arwen: _ignoriert ihn _Gibt's leider nicht, die hätten uns die beiden aber bestimmt gern abgenommen.

Merry: Ich weiß was! Wir schicken sie zu Kankra und vielleicht kommen sie nicht zurück. Dann haben wir keine Probleme mehr.

Aragorn: Also bitte, dein Vorschlag ist nicht gerade ritterlich.

Merry: Wieso? Bist du ein Ritter?

Aragorn: Nun, äh, nein, aber ich hab ja auch den Vorschlag nicht gemacht.

Merry: Hä?

Aragorn: Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht was ich damit sagen will.

Boromir: Eine Schande für die Menschheit.

Aragorn: Wer? Du?

Boromir: Nein! Du!

Aragorn: Sag ich doch: Du.

Boromir: _schluchz _Das ist gemein! _schnief _Alle sind eine Schande. Nur ich nicht! _heul_

Aragorn: Armer Boromir. Hör mal zu: DU BIST EINE SCHANDE!!!!! Damit du endlich mal zufrieden bist....

Boromir: Ich will keine Schande sein...

Aragorn: _genervt _Gut. Dann bist du eben keine Schande.

Boromir: Alle dürfen eine Schande sein...Nur ich nicht..._heul _

_Aragorn klaut Sam's Apfel und stopft ihn Boromir in den Mund._

Boromir: Hmpfff... Arfff.. Grmm...

Elrond: Seid ihr fertig? Können wir weitermachen?

Aragorn: Ja!

Boromir: Hrfllgll.

Darth Maul: _winselt_ Qui-Gon! Ich hab Alpträume, weck mich auuuuuuuuf!

Qui-Gon: Bist doch selber ein Alptraum.

Elrond: _sehr laut _Seid ihr fertig? Können wir weitermachen?

Legolas: He, Glorfindel, hast du mir mal einen Lippenstift?

Glorfindel: Nein.

Legolas: Warum nicht?

Glorfindel: Weil ich keinen dabei habe.

Legolas: Gut. Lindir, hast du vielleicht...?__

Lindir: Nein.

Legolas. Warum nicht?

Lindir: Weil du schon 38 Lippenstifte von mir geliehen hast und ich keinen zurückgekriegt habe!

Legolas: _heult _Ich will einen Lippenstift!

Arwen: _gnädig_ Da, nimm meinen. Aber ich krieg ihn nachher zurück, klar?!

Elrond: _sehr, sehr laut _Seid ihr fertig? Können wir weitermachen?

Aragorn: Legi, halts Maul.

Boromir: Ganz meiner Meinung.

Lindir: Schnauze.

Qui-Gon: Was mischst du dich da ein?

Darth Maul: Was mischst DU dich denn ein?

Qui-Gon: Es ist meine Mission als Jedi, dem Guten zu dienen und....

_Darth Maul stopft Merry's Apfelrest in Qui-Gon's Mund. _

Qui-Gon: Hrf pnssfg

Darth Maul: Klappe.

Legolas: He, das rot von dem Lippenstift gefällt mir...

Elrond: _brüllt, dass die Vögel noch in drei Kilometer Entfernung erschreckt aus ihren Bäumen flattern _ALLE DAS MAUL HALTEN!!!!! WIR FAHREN JETZT IM PROGRAMM FORT, UND WER NOCH EINEN PIEP SAGT DARF ALLEINE NACH MORDOR GEHEN!!!

_Alle sind ganz still. Gandalfs Mantel (den er vor Schreck in Brand gesetzt hat) schwelt leise vor sich hin. Einige Blätter segeln sanft zu Boden. Legolas hat einen dicken roten Strich quer über dem Gesicht. Qui-Gon verschluckt sich am Apfelrest, traut sich aber nicht zu husten und sitzt nun mit knallrotem Kopf da._

Elrond: Gut. Der Ring muss zerstört werden.

Arwen: Ich denke es geht um Qui-Gon und Mauli.

Darth Maul: DARTH MAUL!

Elrond: RRRRRUUUUHEEEE! Also, ich wiederhole. Der Ring muss zerstört werden. UND KEINE WIDERREDE!!!!

Gimli: Nicht, dass ich widersprechen möchte, aber....Das geht nicht.

Elrond: RRRRRUUUUHEEEEE!

Arwen: He, Legi, das ist mein Lippenstift den du gerade einsteckst!

Legolas: Echt?

Elrond. RUHE! Frodo – leg den Ring dahin!

Frodo: Wo ist denn das nette Wort mit zwei t?

Elrond: _sehr drohend _Frodo...

Frodo: Mein Name hat keine zwei t.

_Lindir, Arwen und Glorfindel halten Elrond davon ab, Frodo zu erwürgen._

Qui-Gon: Ich weiß, ich wiederhole mich, aber die haben echt einen totalen Dachschaden.

Elrond: ICH HASSE SIE!! ICH HASSE SIE ALLE! AAALLLLEEE!

Boromir: Alle hassen mich... _schluchz, heul_

Aragorn: _entwendet Pippins Apfel und wirft ihn Boromir an den Kopf_ Klappe du... du wandelnder Minderwertigkeitskomplex!

Pippin: Mein Apfel! Wie gemein... _schnief_

Aragorn: Stimmt, um den Apfel tut's mir auch leid.

Boromir: Bin kein Minderwertigkeitskomplex... Hab keinen Minderwertigkeitskomplex... Alle sind gemein zu mir... _schnief, schluchz, wein, heul_

Elrond: _rastet endgültig aus_ FRODO! DU TRÄGST DEN RING! SAM, MERRY, PIPPIN, ARAGORN, BOROMIR, LEGOLAS, GIMLI, GANDALF, IHR SEID SEINE GEFÄHRTEN! UND JETZT RAAAAUUUUS HIER!!!

Qui-Gon: Ja, und was ist mit uns?

Elrond: _brüllt_ IHR AUCH! RAAAAUUUS! ALLE MITEINANDER! SOFORT! ABMARSCH!!!!

Glorfindel: Ich will ja nix sagen, aber lang können wir ihn nicht mehr halten.

_Die Gefährten & Darth Maul & Qui-Gon brechen sehr eilig auf._


	3. Der Weg zum Caradhras

3. Kapitel: Der Weg zum Caradhras

_Einige Kilometer weiter...._

Frodo: Ich bin müde.

Sam: Ich muss mal.

Merry: Ich hab Hunger.

Pippin: Und ich Durst.

Darth Maul: Meine Füße tun aua...

Legolas: Ich muss mich schminken!

Gandalf: Mein Rheuma!

Boromir: Alle sind gemein....

Qui-Gon: Grummel, grummel, grummel.....

Gimli: Muss Mitrihl buddeln....

Aragorn: Keine Zeit! Elrond ist noch zu nah!

Alle anderen: WINSEL!

Darth Maul: Grummel, hmpf, warum haben die keine Wüstengleiter hier, so was von primitiv....

Qui-Gon: Oder ein Raumschiff.

Aragorn: Wie wollt ihr auf Land mit einem Schiff fahren?

Darth Maul und Qui-Gon: Fliegen!

Legolas: Fliegen? Ihr spinnt komplett.

Boromir: Alle können fliegen. Nur ich nicht! _HEUL_

__

_Noch einige Kilometer weiter...._

Frodo: Ich bin sooooooooo müde....

Sam: Jetzt muss ich aber wirklich!

Merry: Ich verhungere!

Pippin: Ich verdurste!

Darth Maul: Meine Füße fallen ab...

Legolas: _trägt inzwischen eine Strumpfmaske_ Schminken...Bitte....

Gandalf: _kriecht vorwärts_ Mein Rheuma....

Boromir: Niemand liebt mich....

Aragorn: Es ist auch keiner von uns schwul, oder?

Boromir: _schluchz_ Niemand liebt mich und alle machen dumme Witze über mich...

Qui-Gon: Willn Raumschiff, willn Raumschiff... Willn Raumschiff...

Gimli: Mein Mithril...

Aragorn: Waschlappen. Alle.

Qui-Gon: Ich will ein Raumschiff, ICH WILL EIN RAUMSCHIFF...ICH WILL...

_Noch ein paar Kilometer weiter..._

Aragorn: Gut, hier können wir rasten. He, wo sind sie denn alle?

_30 Minuten später kommen die anderen auf dem Zahnfleisch angekrochen._

Aragorn: Sorry, die Pause ist zu Ende...

_Boromir und Darth Maul kriegen einen Trotzanfall._

Aragorn: Ihr könnt auch hinterher hüpfen wenn ihr nicht mehr laufen wollt....

Qui-Gon: _wimmert_ Will mein Raumschiff.....

Aragorn: Du darfst gerne ein Schiff haben, wenn du willst. Aber tragen musst du es selber.

Qui-Gon: Will kein Schiff. Will fliegen.

Aragorn: Jaja.

Frodo: Ich will ja nicht vorlaut sein, aber ein Schiff kann nicht fliegen. Und du auch nicht.

Qui-Gon: WILL ABER! WILL MEIN RAUMSCHIFF!

Aragorn: Ruhe.

Darth Maul: Guck mal, Qui-Gon! Was ich hier habe! _er hält ein Doppelklingenschwert aus Metall in der Hand_

Qui-Gon: Ohne Laser. Doof.

Darth Maul: Jetzt kann ich kämpfen, so und so und so.... _fuchtelt mit dem Schwert herum, köpft dabei fast Aragorn und sich selber._

Aragorn: Her damit! Das Ding ist meiner UND deiner Gesundheit abträglich! _wirft das Schwert in ein Kaninchenloch._

Darth Maul: Mein Schwerti! _steckt den Kopf ins Kaninchenloch_. Ööööhhh, könnte mal einer von hinten schieben?

Qui-Gon: _begeistert_ JA! gibt ihm einen Tritt

Darth Maul: Aua!

Qui-Gon: So, und jetzt noch ein bisschen schieben…quetsch, knautsch, stopf…

Darth Maul: AAAAAHHHH! EIN MONSTER! EIN RIESIGES MONSTER!

Aragorn: Vermutlich eine Spinne, die so groß ist wie ein Fingernagel.

Legolas: IIIHHH! Wo?

Aragorn: Auf deinem Schminktäschchen.

_Legolas sieht, dass wirklich eine Spinne auf seinem Schminktäschchen sitzt und fällt in Ohnmacht._

Boromir: _neugierig_ Was ist denn für ein Monster da unten?

Darth Maul: ZIEHT MICH RAUUUUUSSS!

Qui-Gon: Rein, raus, wenn wir ihn raushaben, will er bestimmt wieder rein...

Darth Maul: BIIIIIITTEEEEE!

Aragorn: Na dann. Boromir, Dingsda, helft mal.

Qui-Gon: WER Dingsda? WAS Dingsda?!

Aragorn: Los, du sollst helfen!

_Qui-Gon wirft Aragorn einen vernichtenden Blick zu und schnappt dann einen von Maulis Füßen. Sekunden später haben sie Darth Maul aus dem Loch gezogen. Dessen Gesicht hat inzwischen neben den rot-schwarzen Mustern auch einen Grünschimmer._

Aragorn: Na, wo ist das Monster?

Darth Maul: D-ddd-ddd-daaaaa!

_Ein Kaninchen hoppelt aus dem Loch._

Aragorn: Davor hätte noch nicht mal Legolas Angst, und das will was heißen.

Darth Maul: Was? Ich hab noch nie so was gesehen! Das ist doch giftig, oder?

_Alle, sogar Boromir brechen in Gelächter aus._

Boromir: stolz Ich hab weniger Angst als er! Ich bin tapferer als er! Ätsch!

Darth Maul: Na warte bis zu du zum ersten Mal ein Taun-Taun siehst!

Boromir: Ein bitte was?

Darth Maul: Jep. Ein Taun-Taun. Lebt auf Hoth. In der Eiswüste.

Boromir: _jubelt_ Ich bin nicht so verrückt wie er, ich bin nicht so verrückt! Juhuuuuu!

Aragorn: Der hat ne Totalmeise.

Qui-Gon: Wann gibst du' s endlich auf? Die werden das NIE kapieren.

Merry: Sag mal, Dingsbums, was sollen wir kapieren?

Qui-Gon: Nicht kapieren, KREPIEREN sollt ihr!

Pippin: Bitte was? Du hast Crépes dabei?

Qui-Gon: Bitte?

Pippin: Das ist mein Lieblingsessen. Am Besten mit Pilzen.

Qui-Gon: Bitte?

Pippin: Vergiss es.

Boromir: Ich hab's auch nicht verstanden. Und ich will's aber wissen. Und ich will Crépes mit Pilzsauce.

Aragorn: Wir müssen jetzt weiter! Legolas, wach auf oder ich klau dein Schminkzeug!

Legolas: _wacht sofort auf_ Bin schon wach, bin schon wach!

Aragorn: Also, jetzt müssen wir wirklich weiter!

Boromir: Darf ich wenigstens fliegen?

Aragorn: Bitte?

Boromir: Ich will fliegen! So! _läuft los und wedelt mit den Armen_ Ich kann fliegen! Endlich was, was ich kann!

Aragorn: Der hat keine Meise, der hat nen ganzen Adler.

_Etwas später..._

Boromir: _steht auf einem Felsen und fuchtelt wild mit den Armen, begeistert_ Ich fliege!

Pippin: Der spinnt. TOTAL! KOMPLETT! VÖLLIG!

Merry: Fällt dir das auch schon auf?

Boromir: He, Qui-Gon, schau mal, ich fliege! _springt von seinem Stein und fällt hin_ AU!

Qui-Gon: Ich auch, ich auch! _er hüpft von einem anderen Felsen und fällt in ein Schlammloch_

Aragorn: Ich auch! _Springt ebenfalls ins Schlammloch_

Legolas: Ist das nicht dreckig da drin?

Aragorn: Nein, überhaupt nicht! _wirft eine große Handvoll Schlamm in Richtung Legolas und trifft ihn an der Brust._

Legolas: Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiilfeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... _wird ohnmächtig_

Merry: _steht am Rand der Schlammgrube_ He, rutscht ihr mal ein bisschen?

Aragorn und Qui-Gon: NEIN!

_20 Minuten später..._

Aragorn: Gut, genug gescherzt. Weiter geht's!

Alle anderen: Keine Luuuuuust...

Aragorn: LOS JETZT!

Alle anderen: Neeeeeeeeiiiiiin....

Gimli: Legolas ist immer noch ohnmächtig.

Aragorn: Mir egal. Schmeiß ihn in den Bach oder so.

Gimli: Na dann. _schleift Legolas auf einen ziemlich dreckigen Bach zu_

Legolas: _wacht ganz plötzlich auf_ NEIN! Nein, Hilfe....

Aragorn: Ich hab gesagt, weiter geht's!

Alle anderen: NEIN!

Aragorn: LOS!

Alle anderen: NEEEEEEIIIIIN!

Aragorn: _zieht sein Schwert_ Seid ihr sicher??????

_Die anderen setzten sich widerwillig in Bewegung._

__

_Nach ungefähr 4 weiteren Kilometern..._

Darth Maul: _stolpert gerade das 67. Mal über Gandalfs Mantel, den er ja immer noch trägt_ Banthadreck noch mal!

Merry: Was?

Gandalf: Hmpf, jetzt bin ich beleidigt.

Sam: Bitte? Warum?

Gandalf: Man hat meinen Mantel beleidigt.

Sam: Armer Mantel.

Gandalf:_ dreht sich zu Sam um und stolpert über einen Stein_ AUA!

Sam: _gackert_ Mauli knallt noch öfter hin, Gandalf, mach dir keine Sorgen...

Darth Maul: Erstens: Darth Maul! Zweitens: Gar nicht wahr! Gandalf, ich fordere dich zum Wettlauf heraus! Ich falle nämlich nicht so oft hin wie du!

Gandalf: Jaaaaa????

Darth Maul: JA!

Gandalf: Das werden wir sehen! Wettrennen bis zu dem Baum da! _deutet auf eine hohe Eiche_

_Sie stellen sich nebeneinander. Qui-Gon gibt den Startschuss._

Qui-Gon: Achtung, Fertig, LOS!

_Darth Maul und Gandalf fangen an, loszurennen. Gandalf knallt als erster hin. Darth Maul dreht sich höhnisch grinsend um und übersieht eine Baumwurzel, die ihn zu Fall bringt._

Pippin: Ich setze 5 Crépes mit Pilzsauce darauf, dass Gandalf gewinnt!

Merry: Ich halte dagegen! 5 Crépes auf Maulis Sieg!

_Gandalf rappelt sich auf, und eilt an Darth Maul vorbei, dessen Mantel sich in der Wurzel verheddert hat._

Darth Maul: Mist! _Rappelt sich auf und eilt hinterher_

Gandalf: _will ihm einen Zauber aufhalsen_ Maulizuschwei... AUA! _rennt gegen einen Baum_

Darth Maul: _erreicht die hohe Eiche als erster_ GEWONNEN!

Gandalf: _kommt hinterhergehechelt_ Gilt nicht! Ich muss einen Vorsprung kriegen, ich bin älter!

Darth Maul: Nein, ich habe gewonnen!

_Sie wiederholen den Lauf. Aber diesmal gilt er auch nicht, weil Merry Gandalf an einem Ast festgebunden hat. Der nächste Lauf gilt wieder nicht, weil Gandalf Darth Maul angebunden hat. Die anderen langweilen sich inzwischen. Aragorn sieht ziemlich sauer aus. Dann verfehlt ein Zauber Gandalfs Darth Maul und trifft stattdessen Aragorns Mantel der sofort anfängt zu brennen._

Aragorn:_ löscht seinen Mantel und brüllt dann_ WAS BIN ICH? EIN KINDERGÄRTNER? ODER EIN WÄRTER IN DER IRRENANSTALT?!

Sam: _betrachtet Darth Maul und Gandalf, die um die Wette hüpfen, Legolas der sich gerade laut singend in einem Bach wäscht, Gimli, der nach Mithril buddelt und dabei seinen Rucksack vergräbt, Boromir, der verzweifelt versucht, sich in einen Vogel zu verwandeln und sich deswegen Federn hinter die Ohren gesteckt hat und zwitschernd auf einem Stein steht, die anderen Hobbits, die ein ganz und gar nicht auffälliges Lagerfeuer entzündet haben und gerade die Landkarten verheizen, und Qui-Gon, der anfängt aus Holz ein Raumschiff zu schnitzen._ Wenn du mich fragst, bist du der Wärter im Kindergarten der Irrenanstalt...

Aragorn: _sauer_ Danke, die Bemerkung hat mir gerade noch gefehlt!

Sam: Oh, bitte schön, keine Ursache...

Aragorn: Sam... _sieht ihn mit einem Blick an, der den Hobbit schleunigst auf den nächsten Baum klettern lässt. Dann grinst er._ Ich könnte den Baum anzünden... und dann könnte ich den Bach verschlammen... dann Gandalf zu Legolas schmeißen... dann das Essen der Hobbits in Gimlis Stollen schmeißen und diesen zuschütten... dann Qui-Gon sein Schiff schlucken lassen... Dann Maulis Füße verknoten... Das wird seinen Blasen gut tun... und Boromirs Federn verstecken. Hmm, keine schlechte Idee...

Qui-Gon: Aha! Jetzt hast du dich verraten! Du kannst meinen Namen aussprechen!

Aragorn: Dingsda? Das konnte ich schon immer aussprechen...

Qui-Gon: He, ich hab's gehört, du hast gerade Qui-Gon gesagt!

Aragorn: _grinst_ Hab ich das, Dingsda?

Qui-Gon: _schluchz_ Niemand liebt mich...

Aragorn: Ach, schnitz dein Schiff weiter und halt die Klappe!

Qui-Gon: Nicht Schiff, Raumschiff!

Boromir: Zwitscher, piep, ich kann fliegen! _springt von einem Felsen und knallt mal wieder auf die Nase. Springt dann wieder auf _Meine Federn! Meine Federn sind abgegangen!

Frodo: Gandalf, willst du nicht mal zaubern?

Gandalf: Was? Du bittest mich zu zaubern? _gerührt_ Endlich mal jemand, der mir zutraut, etwas zu verzaubern...

Merry: Quatsch nicht, unser Lagerfeuer ist ausgegangen!

Frodo: Du sollst es anzünden! Das ist doch das einzige worin du gut bist!

Gandalf: Gar nicht wahr! Ich bin gut im Wettlauf! Ich hab Mauli geschlagen!

Darth Maul: Erstens: Darth Maul! Zweitens: Hast du nicht!

Gandalf: Hab ich wohl!

Darth Maul: Hast du nicht!

Gandalf: Oh doch!

Darth Maul: Nein!

Sam: _von seinem Baum_ He, könnte mir mal einer runterhelfen?

Aragorn: Gerne...

Sam: _kreischt_ Nein, nicht du!

Pippin: Schluss jetzt, Jedi, Gandalf soll zaubern!

Qui-Gon: Aber ich mach doch gar nichts...

Pippin: Nicht du, der andere!

Qui-Gon: Das ist Mauli!

Pippin: Ja, der Jedi!

Darth Maul: _empört_ Ich bin ein Sith!

Merry: Also gut, dann hör halt du auf, Gandalf abzulenken!

Qui-Gon: Wie könnt ihr nur einen Sith mit einem Jedi verwechseln?!

Frodo: Ruhe jetzt, Gandalf, könntest du...

Qui-Gon: Das ist eine absolute Unverschämtheit...

Merry: Ja, gut, es tut uns leid, Gandalf...

Qui-Gon: Ich muss sagen, ich bin entsetzt...

Pippin: Meine Güte, Sith, halt die Klappe!

Darth Maul: Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt!

Frodo: Er meinte den anderen, und Gandalf, könntest du...

Darth Maul: Das ist ein Jedi, kein Sith!!

Merry: Ist doch in Ordnung, wir haben's kapiert, Gandalf, kannst du...

Darth Maul: Das ist der Gipfel, wie könnt ihr...

Frodo: _brüllt_ KLAPPE!

_Ein Kreischen vom Bach lässt sie herumwirbeln. Aragorn wälzt sich brüllend vor Lachen am Ufer herum. Legolas hüpft kreischend durchs Wasser._

Legolas: EINE SPINNE! HILFE! RETTET MICH! HIIIIILFEEEE!

_Gimli steigt seufzend aus seinem Stollen und geht hinüber um Legolas zu helfen. Am Ufer angekommen betrachtet er die Spinne._

Gimli: Die ist doch aus Gummi!

Aragorn: _prustet_ Reingelegt! Reingelegt! Das war meine!

Legolas: Bäh... Woher hast du überhaupt eine Gummispinne?

Gimli: Oh, die lebt ja doch...

Legolas: _fängt wieder an zu kreischen_ HIIILFEEE! REEEEETTUUUUUNG!

Gimli: Nein, nicht die auf deiner Schulter, die ist aus Gummi.

Legolas:_ bleibt erleichtert stehen_ Dann ist es ja gut...

Gimli: Ich meinte die in deinen Haaren, die ist echt...

_Eine halbe Stunde später hat Gimli Legolas beruhigt und ihm die Spinne aus den Haaren gepflückt... Aragorn kichert immer noch... Gandalf ist in eine Diskussion über Gut und Böse mit Qui-Gon und Darth Maul vertieft und überhört die Hobbits, die schimpfen, weil Gandalf ihnen das Feuer immer noch nicht angezündet hat... Boromir schluchzt, weil seine Federn in einem Stollen von Gimli verschwunden sind... Gimli schimpft, weil er seinen Rucksack nicht mehr findet... Legolas ist heiser und wirft Aragorn immer wieder böse Blicke zu..._

Legolas: _krächzt_ Das war wirklich nicht nett von dir, Aragorn!

Aragorn: _prustet_ Boromir, hast du gehört? Legolas kann schon krächzen! Bald verwandelt er sich in eine Krähe und fliegt davon...

Boromir: _heult_ Alle können fliegen! Alle!

Darth Maul: Nur du nicht, wir wissen es...

Boromir: Nein, ich wollte sagen: Alle können fliegen! Alle! Nur Qui-Gon nicht...

Qui-Gon: Niemand gibt mir ein Raumschiff... _schluchz_

Gimli: Verdammt, wo ist mein Rucksack?! Legolas, gib's zu, du hast ihn versteckt!

Legolas: _Krächzt_ Hab ich nicht, ich fass das Ding nicht an! Viel zu dreckig...

Gimli: Dann war's Aragorn!

Aragorn: Ich?

Gimli: Du!

Aragorn: Nein.

Gimli: Mist. Dann einer von den Hobbits!

Merry: Wir waren beschäftigt!

Frodo: Außerdem bin ich der Ringträger! Mich hat man nicht zu verdächtigen!

Sam: Genau!

Gimli: Gut, gut... Dann war's Daf Baul...

Darth Maul: Darth Maul!!!

Gimli: Also warst du's!

Darth Maul: Nein!

Gimli: Doch!

Qui-Gon: Ich war's auch nicht!

Gimli: Gut, dann Boromir!

Boromir: _schluchz_ Alle waren es! Alle! Nur ich nicht! heul

Gimli: Aber wer dann?

Aragorn: Is doch nur noch einer übrig, oder?

Gimli: Stimmt, Gandalf!

Gandalf: Ich? Ich war's nicht!

Aragorn: Ups, tschuldige Gandalf, hatte dich vergessen…

Gimli: Hä? Aber dann is doch keiner mehr übrig…

Aragorn: Doch, doch… Schau dich mal um.

_Gimlis Blick wandert über Aragorn, der grinsend vor ihm steht, über die Hobbits, die wieder ihre Essenssachen auspacken, zu Boromir, der sich jetzt etwas sucht, um Engelsflügel daraus zu basteln und so endlich fliegen zu lernen, dann zu Legolas, der unter einem Baum sitzt und sich schminkt, zu einer Spinne, die sich über ihm abseilt, zu Gandalf, der sich mit Darth Maul streitet, wer besser hüpfen kann und zu Qui-Gon, der versucht, sich in sein (etwa 10 cm langes) hölzernes Raumschiff zu zwängen um damit davonzufliegen._

Gimli: Ich weiß nicht Aragorn, ich glaube, ich habe alle…

Aragorn: Und du?

Gimli: _entrüstet_ Ich hätte doch nie meinen Rucksack versteckt!

Aragorn: Nicht versteckt. Vergraben…

Gimli: Ver-? Ups… _Er erkennt an seiner Buddelstelle einen Erdhaufen und eilt hin um seinen Rucksack auszugraben. Als er es schließlich geschafft hat, ist Aragorn schon wieder ungeduldig geworden._

Aragorn: So, jetzt geht's weiter!

Legolas: Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit Schminken…

Gimli: Ich muss mich erst von der Anstrengung erholen…

Frodo: Ich hab noch Hunger!

Sam: Wir müssen warten, bis der Ringträger fertig ist!

Merry: Außerdem bin ich müde, ich brauch jetzt nen Mittagsschlaf.

Pippin: Ich auch!

Boromir: _hat sich einen Zweig an jeden Arm gebunden und flattert damit herum_ Erst will ich noch fliegen lernen, aber das geht ganz schnell… _Er springt zum dritten Mal in Folge von einem Stein und fällt auf die Nase._

Gandalf: Erst müssen Mauli und ich unser Wetthüpfen gemacht haben!

Darth Maul: Was, bist du so wild auf's verlieren?

Gandalf: Ich werde gewinnen!

Qui-Gon: Ich mach den Schiedsrichter! _Er versucht, seinen Fuß aus dem „Raumschiff" zu zerren, dummerweise ist er aber eingeklemmt. So hüpft er zu Gandalf und Mauli hinüber._

Aragorn: _schnaubt_ Dann geh ich jetzt alleine!

Frodo: Das geht nicht!

Aragorn: Warum?

Frodo: Weil's doch nix bringt, wenn du ohne den Ring zum Schicksalsberg gehst. Und den Ring hab eben ich.

Aragorn: Ich geh nicht zum Schicksalsberg! Ich geh zu meiner Arwen zurück! _schluchz_ Meine Arwen… _schnief_

Boromir: _klopft ihm freundlich auf die Schulter_ Ach, sei doch nicht so traurig, Aragorn… Ich bin mir sicher, sie findet einen anderen, wenn du nicht da bist…

Aragorn: Wenn ich nicht wüsste, dass du keine Ahnung hast, was du sagst, wär ich jetzt sauer.

Legolas: Wie soll er wissen, was er sagt, wenn er nicht mal weiß, wo er ist?

Boromir: Das weiß ich vielleicht nicht, aber ich weiß, wer ich bin! Ich bin ein großer Krieger, von Gondors Volk verehrt, und Denethors Sohn bin ich auch…

Aragorn: Eindeutig größenwahnsinnig.

Legolas: _während er dick Wimperntusche aufträgt_ Nix neues in dieser Familie…

Aragorn: Stimmt.

Boromir: _Schluchz_ Alle sind gemein! Alle! Nur ich nicht. _schnief_

Qui-Gon: Könnte mir mal einer hier raus helfen?

Legolas: Wo raus?

Qui-Gon: Aus meinem Raumschiff.

Legolas: Erst willst du rein, dann raus....Wenn wir dich raushaben willst du bestimmt gleich wieder ein Raumschiff....

Aragorn: _ungeduldig_ Wir sollten weiter

Legolas: Ich bin noch nicht fertig geschminkt.

Aragorn: Dann zieh eben wieder deine Strumpfmaske an.

_Nach 20 Minuten hat Aragorn endlich alle dazu überredet weiterzulaufen..._

_Nach 3 Minuten Wanderung geht das Gemaule wieder los. Daraufhin entscheidet sich Aragorn, in Streik zu treten. Er setzt sich auf den Boden und rührt sich nicht mehr._

Legolas: Ah, du musst dich also auch schminken, gell? Jetzt weißt du, wie das ist.

Aragorn: Nein. Ihr dürft mich jetzt tragen!!!!

Alle außer Boromir: Bitte?

Boromir: Machs wie ich flieg einfach...

Aragorn: Boromir, du NERVST!

Qui-Gon: Ich könnte dir mein Raumschiff leihen...

Aragorn: Pff. _hoffnungsvoll_ Ihr könntet in der Nacht hier erfrieren, es wird kalt werden....

Gandalf: _schnattert_ Es ist jetzt schon kalt!

Aragorn: Ich korrigiere, es wird denen in der Nacht kalt werden, die noch nicht ihren Mantel in ein einziges Brandloch verwandelt haben... Warum flickst du ihn eigentlich nicht, Gandalf? Mit einem Zauberspruch?

Gandalf: Damit er ganz abbrennt?

Legolas: _gackert_ Gandi kann nicht zaubern, Gandi kann nicht zaubern!

Gandalf: Kann ich wohl. Ich meinte nur, so als reine Vorsichtsmassnahme, obwohl es natürlich gut gehen würde, meine Zauber funktionieren immer...

Legolas: Sicher. Wir glauben dir.

Gimli: Oh, seine Feuerzauber funktionieren, da hat er recht...

Gandalf: _schnief_ Alle sind gemein zu mir...

Boromir: Nachmacher!

Die Hobbits: Aragorn, wir wollen weiter.

Aragorn: WAS? _reibt sein Ohr_ Irgendwas ist hier nicht in Ordnung....

Sam: Na ja, wir haben keinen Proviant mehr, und da dachten wir, du könntest für uns jagen...

Aragorn: ICH? Na ja... wenn ihr mich dafür bis heute Abend tragt...

Merry: Ich hab ne bessere Idee! Wir bleiben einfach bis heute Abend hier und du gehst jagen...

Aragorn: Nix da! Ihr tragt mich bis heute Abend und dann geh ich jagen!

Pippin: Sag mal, Legolas, dein Bogen, ist der nur zur Zierde oder kannst du damit umgehen?

Legolas: _empört_ Was ist denn das für eine Frage?! Natürlich kann ich mit meinem Bogen umgehen!

Pippin: Dann könntest du doch für uns jagen...

Legolas: Jagen??! Dabei könnte ich dreckig werden, oder schwitzen und dann verläuft mein Make-up...

Aragorn: _grinst_ Gebt's auf, Legolas kriegt ihr nicht rum.

Frodo: Aber was dann? Unsere Leben stehen auf dem Spiel!

Aragorn: Hättet ja nicht gleich am ersten Tag den ganzen Proviant vertilgen müssen...

Gimli: _besorgt_ Ich hoffe doch, wir haben noch Proviant?

Aragorn: Falls du's vergessen hast, jeder hat seinen Proviant in seinem Rucksack. Wenn du diesen allerdings aus den Augen gelassen hast, hast du jetzt auch keinen Proviant mehr.

_Gimli, Gandalf, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul reißen daraufhin sofort ihre Rucksäcke auf und durchsuchen sie nach Essbarem. Sie finden allerdings keinen Krümel mehr._

Gimli: _schluchzt_ Ich muss verhungern...

Merry: Wir auch...

Gandalf: Ich auch...

Boromir: Alle müssen hungern. Alle. Nur ich nicht. _fängt wieder mal an zu heulen_

Aragorn: _scheinheilig_ Tja, so ein Pech aber auch... Wenn ihr mich nicht tragt, habt ihr also keinen mehr, der für euch jagen könnte...

Sam: Aber du wirst doch auch irgendwann Hunger kriegen. Wenn wir also lang genug warten...

Aragorn: Oh, ich habe noch Proviant übrig. Was heißt, wenn ich Hunger bekomme, seid ihr schon Skelette...

Qui-Gon: Habt ihr denn keine Lebensmittelkapseln?

Merry: Keine was?

Qui-Gon: Lebensmittelkapseln. Die sind ganz klein, aber wenn man sie kocht, werden sie groß und...

Boromir: _strahlt_ Er ist dümmer als ich! Ich bin nicht der Dümmste! Juhu!

Darth Maul: Dass er dumm ist, bestreite ich nicht, aber Lebensmittelkapseln gibt's wirklich.

Boromir: _jubelt_ Es gibt sogar zwei die dümmer sind! Ich bin klug! Jetzt weiß ich es! Ich bin klug!

Aragorn: Wenn du dich mit denen vergleichst, ja.

Boromir:_ ist außer sich vor Glück_ Sogar Aragorn gibt es zu. Ich bin klug!

Aragorn: Auf der anderen Seite bist du im Vergleich zu einem Stein schon wieder komplett hirnlos.

_Schließlich geben die anderen auf, bauen Aragorn einen Sitz und tragen ihn darin das nächste Stück._

Gandalf: _stöhn, ächz_ Noch weit?

Darth Maul: _stolpert über seinen Mantel und fällt hin_ AUTSCH!

Aragorn: He, ein bisschen sanfter könntet ihr mich schon tragen.

Boromir: Alle dürfen tragen. Alle. Nur ich nicht. _heul_

Aragorn: Du trägst doch.

Boromir: Echt? sieht sich um Stimmt.

Frodo: Also, eigentlich ist das unfair. Ich bin schließlich der Ringträger...

Aragorn: Ich trage auch einen Ring. Siehst du? Hier. Das ist Barahir's Ring. Er ist ein Erbstück meiner Familie und wurde Barahir damals von Finrod Felagund gegeben, weil er ihm in der Dagor Bregaloch, der Schlacht des jähen Feuers, das Leben gerettet hat. Barahir hat den Ring dann weiter vererbt, und schließlich hat Beren...

Legolas: Bitte... Ruhe...

Aragorn: Was?

Gandalf: Wir wollten wirklich nicht deine ganze Familiengeschichte hören, Aragorn. _ächzt_ Mein Rheuma...

Aragorn: Meine ganze Familiengeschichte? Also, die ist länger. Ich stamme nämlich von Elendil ab, der als erster in Mittelerde landete, und...

Legolas: Neeeeiiiiin...

Gimli: Ich halt's nicht aus...

Pippin: Gnaaaaadeeee...

Aragorn: Ignoranten! Das ist eine überaus interessante Geschichte, außerdem ist sie wichtig, weil Elendil's Sohn war nämlich Isildur, und der hat den einen Ring... AAAAAAAHHH!

_Die anderen lassen Aragorn gerade auf seinem Stuhl sitzend wie auf einem Schlitten einen Abhang hinunter und auf einen Bach zu sausen._

Legolas: _zufrieden_ So, das dürfte ihn zum Schweigen bringen.

_Kurz danach sitzt Aragorn mit zorniger Miene im Bach._

Aragorn: So, jetzt bin ich beleidigt!

Merry: _grinsend_ Oje, das tut uns aber leid...

Aragorn: Oh, das wird euch noch SEHR leid tun – ich weigere mich, für euch auf die Jagd zu gehen!

Die Hobbits: WAAAAAAAS?

Gimli: Das kannst du doch nicht machen!

Qui-Gon: Wir würden verhungern!

Boromir: Alle verhungern. Alle. Nur ich nicht. _heul_

Aragorn: _steigt immer noch zornig aus dem Bach_ Das habt ihr jetzt davon!

Frodo: Aber Aragorn, du hast geschworen, mich zu beschützen...

Aragorn: Hab ich das? Wann?

Sam: Du willst doch den Ringträger nicht verhungern lassen...

Aragorn: Glaubst du?

Merry: Du hast doch bestimmt Mitleid mit uns armen kleinen Hobbits...

Aragorn: Da würde ich nicht drauf wetten.

Pippin: Du warst doch immer so gut zu uns...

Aragorn: Dann bin ich es jetzt nicht mehr!

Gimli: Und wenn ich dich mit Mithril bezahle?

Aragorn: Hast du welches?

Gimli: Nun... Nein.

Qui-Gon: Hör mal, wenn du jagen gehst, bau ich dir danach ein Laserschwert.

Aragorn: _sarkastisch_ Ich bin entzückt...

Qui-Gon: Echt?

Aragorn: NEIN!

Darth Maul: Aragorn, wenn du jagen gehst, wird dich die dunkle Seite der Macht beschützen…

Aragorn: Ich bleibe dabei, die Nacht ist immer dunkel!

Boromir: Alle gehen jagen. Alle. Nur ich nicht. _schluchz_

Aragorn: HALT'S MAUL!

Legolas: Was bin ich froh, dass ich nicht so viel Nahrung brauche.

Gandalf: He, ihr könntet mich bitten, euch Nahrung zu zaubern!

Darth Maul: Damit es einen Waldbrand gibt?

Gimli: Aragorn, würdest du jagen gehen, wenn du danach Legolas bürsten darfst?

Legolas: Wenn er – Das verbitte ich mir!

Aragorn: _nachdenklich_ Kein schlechtes Angebot...

Legolas: _hüpft in den Bach_ Bäh, du kommst eh nicht an mich ran! Jedenfalls nicht, ohne sauber zu werden...

Aragorn: _beleidigt_ Gut, dann verhungert halt!

_Eine Stunde später..._

_Die Hobbits liegen wimmernd am Boden... Gimli, Gandalf, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul starren Aragorn mit Hundeblick an... Aragorn fühlt sich deswegen mittlerweile reichlich unwohl... Legolas sitzt immer noch im Bach und ist mittlerweile dabei, sich zu schminken... Boromir ist auf einen Baum geklettert und sitzt jetzt zwitschernd auf einem Ast, um sich mit den Vögeln anzufreunden. Schließlich..._

Aragorn: Hört mal, wollt ihr nicht aufhören, mich so anzustarren?

_Gimli, Gandalf, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul reagieren nicht._

Merry: Huuuuungeeeer...

_Aragorn sieht sich verzweifelt um. Dann..._

Aragorn: Also gut. Ich gebe auf. Ich gehe jagen.

Die Hobbits: JUUUHUUU! _Sie fangen an, um Aragorn herum zu tanzen._

_Gimli, Gandalf, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul setzten sich aufrecht hin und reiben sich die Augen. Dann geht Aragorn auf die Jagd._


	4. Auf dem Caradhras

4. Kapitel: Caradhras

_Nach vielen mühseligen Tagen erreichen die Gefährten schließlich den Caradhras... Aragorn ist inzwischen Dauer-schlecht-gelaunt. Am Abend sitzen alle um ein Feuer._

Aragorn: So, morgen beginnen wir mit dem Aufstieg. UND KEINE WIDERREDE!

Legolas: Morgen? Aber das ist mein Waschtag...

Aragorn: RUHE!

Gimli: Hab schon so lange kein Mithril mehr geschürft...

Aragorn: RUHE!

Gandalf: Und wann darf ich mal wieder Zaubern üben?

Aragorn: _schluchzt_ Wieso immer ich? schnief

Boromir: Bäh, Nachmacher!

Aragorn: Ich? Dich nachmachen? Da würde ich ja eher zwitschernd auf der Wiese rumhüpfen...

Boromir: _ernst_ Oh, das müsste dir gut tun.

Aragorn: _stöhnt_ Gibt es denn hier keinen vernünftigen Menschen außer mir?

Sam: Na ja, du, Boromir und Dingsbums, ihr seid die einzigen Menschen hier, und Boromir als vernünftig zu bezeichnen...

Qui-Gon: Dingsbums? DINGSBUMS?

Aragorn: _knurrig_ Sollte ich sagen: Gibt es denn hier keinen vernünftigen Mensch, Hobbit, Zauberer, Elb, Zwerg und so weiter außer mir?

Sam: Das wäre korrekt, ja.

Aragorn:_ stürzt sich auf Sam_ ICH GEB DIR KORREKT!

Sam: _rennt kreischend weg_ HIIIIILFEEE!

Qui-Gon: Dingsbums... Dingsbums... DINGSBUMS... _Er springt auf und rennt hinter Sam und Aragorn her_ ICH GEB DIR DINGSBUMS!

Darth Maul:_ sieht Qui-Gon kopfschüttelnd nach_ Was der immer hat... Dabei ist Dingsbums längst nicht so schlimm wie Mauli...

Gimli: Ach, was ich dich schon immer fragen wollte, Darth Maul...

Darth Maul: MAULI! Äh... Ich meine...

Legolas: Ach, hast du eingesehen, dass Mauli der schönere Name ist?

Darth Maul: Schöner? Du spinnst wohl, der Name ist so was von albern...

Gandalf: Wieso willst du dann so genannt werden?

Darth Maul: Will ich doch gar nicht!

Frodo: Aber das hast du eben gesagt!

Darth Maul: Ja, aber...

Legolas: Wieso sagst du, du heißt so, wenn du nicht so genannt werden willst?

Darth Maul: Ich wollte doch nur...

Merry: Oder sollen wir dich auch Dingsbums nennen?

Pippin: Dann ist Dingsbums Dingsbums 1 und du Dingsbums 2...

Darth Maul: Wenn dann will ich Dingsbums 1 sein, und außerdem...

Frodo: Aber Dingsbums ist doch schon länger Dingsbums als du!

Darth Maul: Ich will ja auch nicht Dingsbums heißen!

Gimli: Aber das hast du eben gesagt!

Darth Maul: Ja, aber...

Legolas: _schüttelt den Kopf_ Ich glaube du weißt selber nicht, was du willst.

Frodo: Scheint so.

Darth Maul: Ich weiß genau was ich will!

Merry: Wieso redest du dann Blödsinn?

_Sam, Aragorn und Qui-Gon rennen vorbei._

Sam: HIIIIILFEEEE!

Aragorn: ICH GEB DIR KORREKT!

Qui-Gon: ICH GEB DIR DINGSBUMS!

Boromir: Sie spinnen.

Gandalf: _sieht ihn überrascht an_ He, das ist die erste vernünftige Äußerung, die ich von dir höre!

Boromir: Nun, der momentane geistige Aussetzer Aragorns und Qui-Gons, der zu einer rascheren Fortbewegung Sams, auch Flucht genannt, geführt hat, ließ mich mein Denken in andere Regionen richten und ihr werdet überrascht sein, zu erfahren, dass ich mich nun in einem Zustand geistigen Friedens befinde.

_Legolas lässt mit vor Staunen weit aufgerissenen Augen seinen Taschenspiegel sinken. Gimli bleibt der Mund offen stehen. Frodo, Merry und Pippin, die gerade beim Essen sind, vergessen zu kauen bzw. zu schlucken. Gandalf lässt vor Schreck seinen Stab los, der Stab fällt um und Aragorn, der gerade vorbei rennt, fällt darüber. Qui-Gon, der hinter Aragorn rennt, stolpert ebenfalls und landet auf Aragorn._

Aragorn: WÜRDEST DU PIIIIIIEEEEP BITTE SOFORT VON MEINEM PIIIIIIIIEEEEP RUNTERGEHEN??!!!!!!

Qui-Gon: WAS SCHREIST DU MICH SO AN???!!!!

Aragorn: ICH SCHREIE NICHT!!!!

Qui-Gon: ICH HÖR'S!!!!

Aragorn: WARTE, ICH REINIGE DEINE OHREN!

_Und nun beginnt eine wilde Rauferei, die schließlich in einem Bach endet. Im Wasser beruhigen sich die beiden._

Aragorn: _erleichtert_ Ah, das hat gut getan. Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder besser.

Qui-Gon: _nickt heftig_ Oh ja, jetzt finde ich gerade sogar den da erträglich. _zeigt auf Boromir, der inzwischen wieder dazu übergegangen ist, mit den Armen flatternd von einem Felsen zu springen._

Gandalf: Der Intelligenzschub war wohl nicht von langer Dauer.

Boromir: _während er sich aufrappelt_ Och, wieso klappt das nicht? _schnief_ Ich kann nix, ich bin nix. _schluchz_ Ich bin so aaaaarm...

_Am nächsten Morgen beginnen sie mit dem Aufstieg. Vormittags kommen sie (relativ) gut voran. Nachmittags jedoch beginnt es zu schneien. Nach einer Weile geht der Schnee Aragorn bis zum Hals..._

Legolas: Boromir, schau mal, ich kann fliegen! _Er rennt vor den anderen auf dem Schnee herum und flattert mit den Armen. Da er ein Elb ist sinkt er nicht ein._

Boromir: _heult_ Alle können fliegen. AAAAALLEEE!

Aragorn: _brüllt_ HALT'S MAUL ODER DU LÖST EINE LAWINE AUS!!!

Lawine: Rumpel, rumor, auf die Gefährten zu wälz...

Aragorn: _betrachtet die Lawine_ Ups...

Lawine: Rumpel, weiter wälz, die Gefährten verfehl.

Gandalf: He, habt ihr gesehen? Da war eine Lawine!

Gimli: Lawine? Wo? Ich seh nix...

Legolas: Bist eben zu klein...

Gimli: Ich? Zu klein? Wenn ich an dich herankäme würde ich dich in ein Filet verwandeln!

Merry: Das erinnert mich daran, dass ich Hunger habe.

Aragorn: HALT'S... Blubb!

_Aus dem Nichts ist ein Schneeball angeflogen gekommen, der Aragorn eine Maulsperre verpasst._

Darth Maul: _während er sich befriedigt den Schnee von den Händen klopft_ Volltreffer!

Qui-Gon: _kopfschüttelnd_ Wieso benutzt du nicht einfach die Macht? Damit hättest du ihn verschütten können! Siths haben eben keine Ahnung...

Darth Maul: Ich hab die Lawine davon abgehalten, uns zu verschütten, du Volltrottel!

Qui-Gon: Das war ich, nicht du!

Darth Maul: ICH!

Qui-Gon: ICH!

Aragorn: _wirft zwei Schneebälle gleichzeitig_ KLAPPE!

Darth Maul: BLUBB!

Qui-Gon: UMPF!

Legolas:_ hüpft um Gimli herum_ Gimli ist so klein, Gimli ist so klein...

Gimli: Na warte... _Er beginnt, den Boden unter Legolas auszuhöhlen._

Legolas: Gimli? Wo ist er de... AAAAHHH! _Mit einem deutlichen Plumpsen, das man auch lautes Krachen nennen könnte, landet Legolas auf dem Boden neben Gimli, der breit grinst._

Gimli: Ätsch bätsch, ätsch bätsch, wie war das mit der Eleganz der Elben?

Legolas: Aua, mein Rücken...

Gandalf: _mitleidig_ Ach ja, dieses Rheuma ist schon hart... Ich hab da eine Salbe, die hilft ganz gut...

Legolas: _beleidigt_ Hab kein Rheuma!

Boromir: Alle haben Rheuma. Alle. Nur ich nicht. schluchz

Aragorn: Du hast da was verwechselt. Keiner hat Rheuma. Nur Gandalf und Legi...

Legolas: ICH HAB KEIN RHEUMA!

Nächste Lawine: RUMPEL...

Gandalf: Aber... Die kommt immer näher...

Qui-Gon: _zu Darth Maul_ Na los, halt sie auf!

Darth Maul: Wieso ich?

Lawine: RUMPEL! _Sie verschüttet die Gefährten._

_Nach einer Weile..._

Aragorn: _während er sich aus dem Schnee wühlt_ Immer das gleiche, nie hören sie auf mich, ich hab gesagt: Schreit nicht so rum, und? Niemand hört auf mich, das haben sie nun davon _schluchz_ Ich bin so aaaaarm....

Legolas: _kommt ein Stück neben ihm unter dem Schnee zum Vorschein, schluchzt_ Meine Haare... Mein Make-up... Ich bin ruiniert… _schnief_

_Gandalfs Spitzhut kommt zum Vorschein._

Aragorn: Legolas, hilf ihm mal!

Legolas: _schluchz_ Kann nich... Will nich... Werd nich... Bin hässlich. _HEUL_

Aragorn: Ach komm, wir sind sowieso unter Männern – wen willst du da schon beeindrucken?

Legolas: Na ja... So hab ich das noch nie gesehen...

Darth Maul: _taucht prustend aus dem Schnee auf_ Iiiiih, ich bin ganz nass!

Qui-Gon: _kommt ein Stück neben ihm zum Vorschein_ Mann, was hätte ich jetzt um ein Laserschwert gegeben – damit hätten wir den Schnee einfach wegschmelzen können!

Legolas: Schmelzen? Mit einem Leser?

Boromir: _erscheint schluchzend aus dem Schnee_ Alle sind verschüttet worden. Alle. Nur ich nicht. _schluchz_

Aragorn: Ich will ja nix sagen, aber du bist verschüttet worden!

Boromir: Bin ich nich... Ich war nur unterm Schnee... _schluchz_

Aragorn: Hä? Das nennt man doch verschüttet werden!

Boromir: Das sagst du nur um mich zu trösten. _heul_

Aragorn: _seufzt_ Ich geb's auf...

Qui-Gon: Wo sind eigentlich die anderen?

Legolas: Irgendwo da unten, nehm ich an... _zeigt in Richtung Boden_

Darth Maul: Sollen wir sie mit der Macht hochschweben lassen?

Aragorn: Och ne, fangt ihr wieder an zu spinnen?

Darth Maul: He, wir hätten die Lawine vorhin ganz leicht mit der Macht in eine andere Richtung lenken können!

Legolas: Und warum habt ihr's nicht getan??!!

Darth Maul: Nun...

Qui-Gon: Äh...

Aragorn: Deppen.

Legolas: Ist das da nicht Gandalfs Spitzhut? _zeigt darauf_

Aragorn: Doch, ist es. Und ich hab dir schon lange gesagt, dass du ihm helfen sollst!

Legolas: Nur, wenn du Gimli und den Hobbits hilfst!

Aragorn: Wie soll ich wissen, wo sie sind?

Legolas: _zuckt die Schultern_ Benutz halt deine Elbenkräfte!

Aragorn: ICH BIN KEIN ELB!

Boromir: Alle sind Elben. Nur ich nicht. _heul_

Qui-Gon: _benutzt die Macht und lässt den Schnee über den Hobbits und Gimli verschwinden_ Dort sind sie!

Aragorn: Na also! Dachte mir ja, dass die sich auch selbst ausgraben können.

Qui-Gon: He, das war ich!

Merry: _schüttelt sich den Schnee aus den Haaren_ Siehst du Pippin? War doch gar nicht schwer.

Pippin: _erleichtert_ Hast recht.

Qui-Gon: Es war nicht schwer, weil ich euch geholfen habe!

Frodo: Dingsbums? Du willst uns geholfen haben? Ach was.

Sam: Eben. Du warst es, Herr Frodo. Dank deiner unglaublichen Kräfte hast du uns befreit!

Frodo: Äh... ja, genau!

Merry: _sieht ihn bewundernd an_ Hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut...

Frodo: Ach weißt du, das war doch gar nix...

Qui-Gon: _kriegt einen Trotzanfall_ Ich war's! Ich! Nur ich!

Boromir: Alle waren es. Alle. Nur ich nicht. _schluchz_

Darth Maul: Weißt du, Qui-Gon, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... Ich glaub ja auch eher, dass es Frodo war.

Qui-Gon: WAAAAAS?!!!

Darth Maul: Na ja, so unfähig wie du bist...

Qui-Gon: WARTE! ICH GEB DIR UNFÄHIG! _stürzt sich auf Darth Maul, oder eher, stapft durch den Schnee auf ihn zu_

Gimli: Na, wenigstens sind wir wieder vereint.

Aragorn: Sind wir nicht! Dieser Blödmann – Entschuldigung, Blödelb hat nämlich immer noch nicht Gandalf ausgegraben!

Legolas: _beleidigt_ Bin kein Blödelb!

Aragorn: Dann grab jetzt Gandalf aus!

Legolas: Nein. Ich bin beleidigt!

Aragorn: Boromir, dann gräbst du jetzt Gandalf aus!

Boromir: _schluchzt_ Alle graben. Nur ich nicht. _heul_

Aragorn: _beherrscht sich mühsam_ Boromir, hör mal guuut zu. Du sollst Gandalf ausgraben. HAST DU VERSTANDEN?

Gimli: Schrei nicht so rum, du löst noch eine Lawine aus!

_Aragorn wirft ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu._

Boromir: Moment. Heißt das, ich soll graben?

Aragorn: JA!

Boromir: Ach, wie schön! _beginnt, selig Gandalfs Spitzhut auszubuddeln._

_Etwas später..._

Aragorn: Boromir? Hast du's bald?

Boromir: Ich weiß nicht... Irgendwie ist Gandalf nicht unter seinem Spitzhut...

Legolas: Kann nicht sein. Er war IMMER unter seinem Spitzhut.

Frodo: Das kann ich bezeugen!

Gimli: Ich such mal... _beginnt im Schnee herum zu buddeln._

_Plötzlich..._

Legolas: _kreischt_ Hilfe! Ein Erdbeb... AU! _Er ist zum zweiten Mal in Gimlis Stollen gelandet._

Gandalf:_ taucht plötzlich hinter einem Felsen auf_ Wo bleibt ihr denn? Ich warte schon die ganze Zeit auf euch... _Er muss vor insgesamt 10 Schneebällen in Deckung gehen._

_Dann gehen sie weiter..._

Qui-Gon: Ein Laserschwert. Ich will ein Laserschwert. ICH WILL...

Aragorn: HALT'S MAUL!

Lawine: Rumpel...

_10 Minuten und 10 Lawinen später..._

Aragorn: Jetzt reicht's! Wir kommen hier nie durch! Also, wir kehren um!


	5. Moria

5. Kapitel: Moria

_Später in Hulsten, vor dem Tor von Moria..._

Gimli: Gut. Und wie kommen wir jetzt rein?

Merry: Wie kommen wir wo rein?

Gimli: Na ja... Nach Moria... Das ist da, siehst du? _Er zeigt auf die Feldwand neben ihnen._

Merry:_ starrt die Felswand an_ Hä?

Gandalf: _stolz_ Lass mich mal machen, Aragorn, ich weiß, wo das Tor ist!

Aragorn: DAS weiß ich auch – is doch nicht zu übersehen, oder? Zwischen den zwei Bäumen da!

Darth Maul: Da ist ein Tor? Ich seh nix.

Gandalf: _weise_ Das ist aus Ithildin, das spiegelt nur Mond- und Sternenlicht!

Qui-Gon: _lässt sich auf einem Stein nieder_ Also, warten wir auf die Nacht...

Gandalf: He, so einfach geht das nicht! Man braucht auch ein Passwort um reinzukommen...

Aragorn: Das können wir noch suchen wenn es dunkel ist. _Macht es sich bequem und holt seine Pfeife hervor_

Frodo: _stolz_ Ich weiß das Passwort eh schon! Das hab ich mal gelesen. Es heißt: „Ringlein, Ringlein, an der Wand"...

Merry: 'tschuldige, Frodo – da hast du was verwechselt.

Sam: _empört_ Herr Frodo verwechselt gar nichts!

Merry: Ich bin trotzdem eher für: „Weizen, öffne dich"!

Pippin: Hä?

Merry: Das ist eine alte Zauberformel.

Aragorn: Wie wär's mit: „Isildur"? Oder „Elendil"? Ich meine, das sind so bedeutende Namen...

Qui-Gon: Also, ich hab von denen noch nie was gehört.

Aragorn: Waaaaas? Das muss ich ändern. Hör zu. Elendil, das ist ein Urahn von mir, und er...

Qui-Gon: Bedaure die Nachfrage.

Legolas: Ich weiß was! Ich weiß was!

Die anderen: Hä?

Legolas: Eine Zauberformel! Hier, da steht sie drauf! _schwenkt seine Shampooflasche_ Da steht: „Zu Risiken und Nebenwirkungen befragen Sie bitte Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker."

Sam: _stöhnt_ Wie blöd kann ein Mensch – 'tschuldigung, ein Elb sein?

Boromir: Auf jeden Fall blöder als ein Mensch!

Qui-Gon: _erstaunt_ He, ein ganzer zusammenhängender Satz und ohne irgendwelche Schluchzer!

Boromir: Bin auch klug. _schnief_ Niemand liebt mich...

Aragorn: Die Diskussion hatten wir doch schon mal, Boromir. Es ist halt keiner von uns schwul.

Gandalf: Hast du das eigentlich gehört, Aragorn? Neulich, vor dem Aufstieg auf den Caradhras, da hat Boromir richtig kluge Sachen von sich gegeben!

Aragorn: Du machst Witze.

Gandalf: Nein, ehrlich nicht!

Aragorn: Na gut, auf der anderen Seite... Was für dich richtig klug ist...

Gandalf: Pfff, jetzt red ich nicht mehr mit dir.

Aragorn: _grinsend_ Ojeeee, das tut mir aber leid...

Darth Maul: Mir is langweilig...

Pippin: Ich hab Hunger...

Frodo: Und ich Durst...

Sam: Wir brauchen Wasser für den Ringträger!

Gimli: Bedient euch doch, vor uns ist schließlich ein See.

Sam: Iiiiih! Der is doch dreckig!

Legolas: _nickt heftig_ Außerdem gibt's da drin Monster!

Gimli: Hä?

Legolas: Das hat mein Papi mir gesagt. In allen dreckigen Seen leben Monster. Deswegen wasche ich mich auch nur in sauberen Seen.

Gimli: Ach so... _murmelt_ Da is so was Dreitausend Jahre alt und glaubt immer noch an solche Märchen...

_Schließlich wird es Nacht... Das Tor erscheint..._

Gandalf: Guckt mal, die Inschrift! Das heißt: Die Füren von Burin, Gerr von Moria. Sprich Treund und fritt ein.

Aragorn: Äh... Gandalf...

Gandalf: Was? Das steht da!

Legolas: Bist du dir sicher, dass du da nicht ein paar Buchstaben verwechselt hast?

Gandalf: Hm, jetzt wo du's sagst...

Qui-Gon: Das Tor ist aber komisch. Wenn das eine Lichtschranke hat, müsste es doch jetzt aufgehen, oder?

Gimli: Wenn es WAS hat???

Qui-Gon: Na, eine Lichtschranke! Die baut man in die Türen ein, und wenn man sich dann davor stellt, geht die Tür von selber auf. Das ist sehr praktisch, wenn man zum Beispiel die Hände voll hat, oder...

Darth Maul: Qui-Gon...

Qui-Gon: Ja?

Darth Maul: Wenn die hier keine Elektrizität kennen, wie sollen die dann Lichtschranken kennen??!!

Qui-Gon: Äh... Oh...

Merry: Wenn wir keine was kennen? Elefsität?

Darth Maul: Vergiss es einfach, ja?

Gandalf: _steht inzwischen Stabfuchtelnd und brüllend vor dem Tor_ Abrakadabra! Hokuspokus Fidibus! Simsalabim! Hex hex! Äh... Zauber zauber! Aufgeh Aufgeh! Schnipp schnapp! Mau Mau! Skat! Pokern! Äh... Mensch ärgere dich nicht! Elb ärgere dich nicht! Zwerg ärgere dich nicht! Meine Güte, was gibt's denn noch? Fang den Hut! Schach! Dame! Mühle!

Merry: _beginnt einen Tanz vor dem Tor aufzuführen_ Weizen, öffne dich! Hafer, öffne doch! Roggen, öffne dich! Dinkel, öffne dich! Gerste, öffne dich! Mohn, öffne dich! Mond, öffne dich! Sonne, öffne dich!

Frodo: _liegt vor dem Tor auf dem Boden, um nicht von Gandalf erschlagen zu werden_ Ringlein, Ringlein, an der Wand – wer ist der Klügste im ganzen Land? Na gut, dann der Schönste? Der Tapferste? Der Beste? Der...

_Sam und Pippin starren Frodo und Merry verwirrt an._

Gimli: _beginnt, auf das Tor einzuhacken_ Geh auf! Da drin ist Mithril, ich weiß es! Geh auf! Sofort! WIRST DU WOHL...

Legolas: Da ist bestimmt irgendwo ein Seil, das man mit einem Pfeil durchschießen muss, damit sich die Tür öffnet... _beginnt, Pfeile auf die Felswand zu schießen_

Qui-Gon: Ich bin mir sicher, da ist eine Lichtschranke! Ich muss sie nur finden... _sucht die Feldwand ab. Dauernd fallen ihm Legolas' Pfeile auf den Kopf._

Boromir: Ich brauch nicht nach Moria! Ich kann fliegen! Ich fliege einfach über das Nebelgebirge! _hüpft mit den Armen flatternd herum_

_Sam und Pippin beginnen, gelangweilt Steine ins Wasser zu werfen._

Aragorn: _geht zu Darth Maul und klopft ihm auf die Schulter_ Mauli, lieber Mellon – die sind verrückt.

Das Tor: Knarr... _geht auf_

Legolas: Es hat geklappt! Ich habe das Seil getroffen!

Gandalf, Frodo und Merry: Mein Zauberspruch hat gewirkt!

Gimli: Ich hab die Tür durchgehackt!

Qui-Gon: Ich hab die Lichtschranke gefunden!

Boromir: Gut, jetzt brauch ich nicht mehr zu fliegen.

Aragorn: _zu Darth Maul_ Was meinst du, war ich das?

Darth Maul: Ach komm, gehen wir einfach rein, ja?

_Die anderen nicken und sie machen sich auf den Weg._

Gimli: _zu Legolas_ So, mein Freund, und nun wirst du die Schlammschlacht – ich meine, die Gastfreundlichkeit der Zwerge kennen lernen.

Legolas: Muss ich?

Gimli: JA!

Gandalf: _zündet aus versehen seinen Stab an, tut dann so, als wäre das Absicht gewesen_ So, nun haben wir ein Licht...

Frodo: Ich glaube, wir sind durch die falsche Tür gegangen – oder ist das nicht die Vorratskammer, Gimli?

Gimli: Nein, das ist die Empfangshalle!

Merry: Wie quicklebendig, diese Empfangs-Zwerge!

Qui-Gon: Man könnte direkt denken, sie wären tot.

Darth Maul: Ach ne. Vielleicht nur in Karbon eingegossen?

Qui-Gon: Das kommt erst in Episode 5, du Trottel!

Darth Maul: Ach so... Vergessen.

Qui-Gon: Kein Wunder. Erlebst du sowieso nicht mehr.

Darth Maul: Du auch nicht, du auch nicht!

Qui-Gon: Mein Geist kann sich über solche geringfügigen Hindernisse leicht hinweg setzen.

Darth Maul: Meiner auch! Meiner auch!

Merry: Nur so gefragt... Was ist Karbon?

Darth Maul: Ach, nichts besonderes...

Frodo: _kreischt_ HIIIIIILFEEE!

Der Wächter: _taucht aus dem Wasser auf_ Schnaub! Grunz! _schleudert Frodo in die Luft_

Frodo: IIIIIH! Das ist hoch! Ich will runter! Nein, nicht so schnell!

Aragorn: Also, kurze Lagebesprechung: Wer ist dafür, dass wir ihn retten?

Sam: Ich, ich!

Aragorn: Noch wer?

Boromir: Ich mach das schon, Aragorn. Ich flieg eben hoch und hol ihn runter...

Aragorn: _wirft ihm einen Stein an den Kopf_ Vollidiot!

_Boromir kippt um und bleibt ohnmächtig liegen._

Legolas: Soll ich ein bisschen Bogenschießen?

Frodo: _kreischt_ HIIIIILFEEE!

Qui-Gon: Dieses Monster sieht aber komisch aus. So ähnlich wie Jabba. Nur hat es mehr Arme...

Darth Maul: So ähnlich wie Jabba? Hast du den jemals gesehen?

Qui-Gon: Hast DU ihn jemals gesehen?

Darth Maul: Nun... Ich weiß nicht recht... Wenn ich's genau bedenke...

Legolas: _zu Gimli_ Ich hab's dir gesagt, dass da ein Monster drin ist!

Gimli: Ja, gut. Ich glaub trotzdem nicht mehr an die böse Hexe im Wald!

Aragorn: Geht's hier gerade um Galadriel?

Gandalf: Vorsicht, sie könnte bald deine Schwieger-Schwiegermutter sein!

Aragorn: He, du Depp, das heißt nicht Schwieger-Schwiegermutter!

Gandalf: Sondern?

Aragorn: Schwiegermutter zweiten Grades!

Gandalf: Ach echt?

Frodo: HIIIIILFEEEE!

Sam: Los jetzt, wir müssen ihn retten!

Gimli: Er hält sich doch ganz gut!

Legolas: Schon, aber runter kommt er so nicht, das stimmt.

Aragorn: _ruft_ Frodo, beiß ihn doch mal! Das könnte helfen!

Frodo: kreischt Wohin denn?!!

Aragorn: Also, so groß ist die Auswahl nun auch wieder nicht.

Legolas: Warte, ich schieß einen Pfeil dahin, wo du ihn hinbeißen sollst...

Frodo: HIIIIIIILFEEEE!

Qui-Gon: _stürzt los_ Ich rette dich!

Aragorn: _starrt ihn ein paar Sekunden verblüfft an, rennt dann hinterher_ Für Rettungen bin ich zuständig!

_Etwas später hat Aragorn Frodo gerettet. Qui-Gon hat sich eher lächerlich gemacht, weil er nur mit seinem Laserschwertknüppel auf die Tentakel eingehauen hat. Zusammen rennen sie in die Mine, während das Monster wütend mit den Tentakeln um sich schlägt und damit das Tor zum Einsturz bringt. Dann sind die Gefährten in Moria. Sie stehen am Fuß einer langen Treppe._

Sam: _besorgt_ Geht's dir gut, Herr Frodo?

Frodo: Na ja, insgesamt war's eigentlich ganz lustig.

Aragorn: _zornig, zu Qui-Gon_ Und merk dir das: Wenn einer jemanden rettet, dann bin ich es!

Gandalf: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Legolas: Erst mal Boromir wecken, oder?

Gimli: Wär ne Idee. Los, Boromir, aufwachen! Oder du kriegst einen Kuss von Mauli...

Boromir: IIIIIH! Ich bin wach! Ich bin wach! Hört ihr? Ich bin wach!

Darth Maul: _beleidigt_ Erstens heiße ich Darth Maul, zweitens – was ist so schlimm an einem Kuss von mir?!

Qui-Gon: Weißt du, wenn man so deine Zähne betrachtet... Sie sind ein BISSCHEN schwarz, oder?

Darth Maul: Das ist mein Markenzeichen!

Merry: Und dafür nimmst du Zahnschmerzen in Kauf?

Darth Maul: Ich hab keine Zahnschmerzen!!

Merry: Ach?

Gandalf: Wieso hast du dann die ganze letzte Nacht gejammert? Au, meine Zähne, und so?

Darth Maul: Ich jammere nie!

Pippin: Wir haben's doch gehört!

Aragorn: Wir sollten weiter.

Boromir: Stimmt.

_Die anderen starren ihn an._

Aragorn: Boromir? Geht's dir gut?

Boromir: Ja, wieso?

_Die anderen wechseln verwirrte Blicke._

Aragorn: Äh... Gut. Wir sollten jetzt weiter. Kommt ihr?

Qui-Gon: Nein.

Aragorn: _gereizt_ Was nein?

Qui-Gon: Wo ist der nächste Aufzug?

Darth Maul: Ja, das würde ich auch gerne wissen.

Qui-Gon: So was primitives werdet ihr doch haben, oder?

Aragorn: _genervt_ Geht das schon wieder los mit euren Halluzinationen...

Darth Maul: Hab keine Halluzinationen. Alle haben Halluzinationen. Nur ich nicht! _heul_

Aragorn:_ rastet aus und ist drauf und dran Darth Maul zu erwürgen_ RAAAAAH!!! ICH HASSE SIE! ALLE! AAAAAAALLLEEEEEE!

Gimli: Ganz der Fast-Schwiegerpapa.

Aragorn: RAAAAAAHHHH! ICH HASSE SIE! ALLE! UND EINIGE GANZ BESONDERS!

Legolas: Öhm, Görnchen, die Orks....

Aragorn: _tickt komplett aus, auch weil er jetzt nicht mehr weiß, wen er zuerst erwürgen soll_ WIE HAST DU MICH GENANNT????????!!!!!!

Legolas: Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber wenn du weiter so brüllst, weckst du die Orks auf.

Aragorn: _qualmend vor Wut_ Hoffentlich schnappen sie dich zuerst.

Legolas. Iiiiiihh... Die sollen ihre Dreckpfoten von meinen sauberen Klamotten lassen.

_Aragorn beginnt, schnaubend und knurrend die Treppe hoch zu stapfen._

_20 Minuten später stapfen sie immer noch._

Darth Maul und Qui-Gon: Willnaufzug willnaufzug willnaufzug....

Die Hobbits: Hugerhungerhungerhungerhunger....

Legolas: Schminkenschminkenschminkenschminken...

Aragorn: _meditiert_ Ich bin gaaaaaanz ruhig... Ich bin gaaaaanz entspaaaannt... Ich erwürge keinen... Ich will es nicht mal... Warum zucken meine Hände dann dauernd???

Gimli: Wosmithril? _hechelt_

Boromir: _singt_ Kommt ein Örklein geflogen, setzt sich nieder auf mein Fuuuß.. hat ein Zettel im Schnabel, vohom Auge ein Gruß...

_Endlich sind sie oben. Darth Maul und Qui-Gon brechen sofort zusammen._

Qui-Gon: Auuuf... sssug…brimitfff... aaaauuf..suuug…

Darth Maul: Hechel, keuch...

_Sie gehen weiter... Aragorn wird von seinem Zorn abgelenkt, da er Höhenangst hat und die Abgründe neben dem Weg doch etwas tief sind... Qui-Gon hat das gleiche Problem..._

Aragorn: _winselt_ Hooooooooch...

Qui-Gon: _winselt_ Will heeeeeeiiiiim...

_Nach einer Weile kommen sie wieder auf festeren Boden und noch etwas später an eine Kreuzung._

Aragorn: Gut, Gandalf, du kennst doch den Weg. Wo müssen wir lang?

Gandalf: Äh... Also... wenn du so fragst...

Legolas: _erfreut_ Wunderbar, ich will mich schminken, da kommt mir die Pause gelegen...

Gimli: Und ich schau mal, ob ich Mithril finde...

Merry: Und wir machen uns was zu essen!

Aragorn: He, halt! Gandalf weiß den Weg!

Gandalf: Weiß ich ihn?

Aragorn: Du HAST ihn zu wissen!

Gandalf: Nun... Wir könnten nach rechts gehen... Oder nach links... Oder geradeaus... Oder zurück... Ich meine, schließlich führen alle Wege zur Brücke...

Qui-Gon: Sicher? Ich will nicht wieder eine Treppe rauf!

Gimli: Also, ich weiß es nicht genau, aber ich glaube, diese Kreuzung hat schon einen Sinn... Ein Weg könnte zur endlosen Treppe führen...

Qui-Gon: _kreischt_ NEEEEEEIIIIIN!

Darth Maul: _stöhnt_ Endlos? BIIIIIIITTE NIIIIIIIIIIICHT!

_Inzwischen hat Legolas es sich bequem gemacht und sein Schminkzeug herausgeholt, die Hobbits haben ein Lagerfeuer entfacht, Boromir hüpft wieder mit den Armen flatternd durch die Gegend und Gimli hält schon längst seine Spitzhacke bereit._

Aragorn:_ sieht sich um, seufzt_ Also guuut... Wir machen hier Pause. Aber, Gandalf, wenn dir der Weg nicht wieder einfällt, dann...

Gandalf: Schon gut. _seufzt und macht es sich auf einem Stein bequem._

_Aragorn holt seine Pfeife heraus und lässt sich ebenfalls nieder. So sitzen schließlich alle herum und warten... Plötzlich springt Frodo entsetzt auf._

Frodo: DA! DAS AUGE!

Gandalf: _blickt in die Richtung_ Quatsch, das sind ZWEI Augen! Äh... _denkt nach, kreischt dann_ DA! SAURON UND SEIN BRUDER!

Aragorn: _genervt_ He, wenn alle die zwei Augen haben Sauron und sein Bruder wären, wie viele Saurons gäb's denn dann?

Legolas: Zu viele, das steht fest. Also, wenn ihr mich fragt, ist das Gollum.

Sam: Er stinkt nach Fisch.

Legolas: Ach was, das ist sein Parfüm! Eau de Poisson!

Aragorn: Weißt du, Legolas, ich bezweifle, dass außer dir noch einer so verrückt ist und auf so einer Reise Parfüm mitschleppt.

Gandalf: ICH WEIß ES!

Die anderen: Hä?

Gandalf: _zeigt begeistert auf einen der Gänge_ Da lang! Wir müssen da lang!

Aragorn: Sicher?

Gandalf: _nickt heftig_ Ab-so-lut!

Boromir: Zwitscher, tirilier, ich bin ein Vogel!

Aragorn: _ignoriert ihn, zu Gandalf_ Und wieso?

Gandalf: Na ja... Also... Weil wir eben da lang müssen, und jetzt kommt endlich! _eilt los_

_Die anderen folgen teilweise überrascht, teilweise auch etwas ungläubig._

_Nach einer Weile kommen sie zu einem großen Raum..._

Gandalf: _stolz_ Hier seht ihr die große Halle und die Stadt Zwergenbingen!

Sam: Oh, das ist aber groß...

Aragorn: _misstrauisch, zu Gimli_ Weißt du, ob das wirklich Zwergenbingen ist?

Gimli: Woher sollte ich? Ich war noch nie hier!

Darth Maul: Hm, dann müssen wir's Gandalf wohl glauben...

Qui-Gon: Wirklich groß, diese Halle, wie habt ihr das denn gemacht?

Gimli: Gegraben, wie sonst?

Qui-Gon: Gegraben? VON HAND????

Gimli: Wie sonst?

Qui-Gon: Warum habt ihr's nicht einfach gesprengt?

Gimli: Ge-was?

Qui-Gon: _kopfschüttelnd_ Primitiv. Einfach primitiv.

Darth Maul: Was erwartest du von einem Volk, das nicht mal Aufzüge kennt?

Merry: Fangen die schon wieder an...

Aragorn: Langsam wird's langweilig, Jungs.

_Sie machen sich auf den Weg durch die Halle. Plötzlich bleibt Gimli stehen und rennt dann in eine Kammer._

Gandalf: Gimli!

Qui-Gon: Wehe wenn da drüben eine Treppe ist...

Aragorn: Oder noch schlimmer, ein Abgrund...

_Sie folgen Gimli in den nächsten Raum. Gimli kniet vor einem Steinblock und jammert._

Gimli: Balin, Balin, er ist tot! Dabei hatte er versprochen, mir seine Mithrilmine zu zeigen, und jetzt? _schluchz_ Oh Balin, hättest du doch wenigstens einen Lageplan hinterlassen...

Legolas: _tröstet Gimli_ Komm, ich bin überzeugt, du hättest die Mine auch mit Lageplan nicht gefunden.

Gimli: _sauer_ He, das war eine Beleidigung!

Legolas: _scheinheilig_ War es das?

Gandalf: _blättert inzwischen in einem Buch_ Hm, da is auch kein Lageplan drin... Sieht schlecht aus, Gimli...

Aragorn: _schaut ihm über die Schulter_ He, das sieht ja aus wie ein Comic!

Gandalf: Ja, nicht? Typische Schundliteratur, würde ich sagen. Schau bloß, da, Bilder von einem Monster, das in einem See lauert... Und hier, Zwerge die von Orks abgegriffen werden... _kichert_ Unglaublich...

Aragorn: Sag mal, Gimli... Gibt's unter den Zwergen eigentlich Analphabeten?

Gimli: Sicher, natürlich! _denkt kurz nach_ Sag mal... was ist ein Analdingsbums?

Aragorn: _gereizt_ Jemand, der nicht schreiben kann, du analphabetischer Gnom!

Gimli: Ich was?

Aragorn: _noch gereizter_ Vergiss es.

Boromir: Zwitscher, tirilier... _singt_ Alle Vögel sind schohon da...

Aragorn: KLAPPE! _schnappt sich das Buch von Gandalf und versucht, es Boromir in den Mund zu stecken _Verdammt, das muss doch passen! _stopf, zwäng..._

Gimli: Passt nicht.

Aragorn: Was mischst du dich da ein?? _gibt Gandalf das Buch zurück und macht sich auf die Suche nach etwas, dass er Boromir in den Mund stopfen kann. Er findet einen Orkhandschuh._

Aragorn: _trällert_ Wo ist denn der kleine Piepmatz.... Ja wo ist er denn?? _sucht weiter_ BOROMIR! HIERHER!

Gandalf: Görnchen, die Orks...

Aragorn: MAUL HALTEN! Oh, da sind Boromirs Spuren....

Eine kopflose Rüstung in der Nähe: Klapper! Knirsch! Klapper!

Aragorn: _klopft höflich an_ Naaah? Ist wer zuhause?

Die kopflose Rüstung: KLAPPER!

Aragorn: RAUS DA!

Die Rüstung: _beginnt vor Aragorn zu flüchten_ KRACH! SCHEPPER! KLIRR!

_Der obere Teil der Rüstung kullert weg. Boromir steckt im Beinteil fest._

Aragorn: Komm Kleiner, ich stelle dich wieder hin...

Boromir: _flüchtet hüpfend, nachdem Aragorn ihn hingestellt hat_ Nein! Hau ab! Huuuups! _stolpert, fällt aus der Rüstung und die Rüstung fällt – glücklicherweise ohne Boromir (wobei man sich über das „glücklicherweise" streiten kann) – in einen tiefen Brunnen._ Huuuuups....

Die Rüstung: KLIRR! SCHEPPER! KRACH! KLOING!

_Als es nach einer Weile wieder still ist..._

Gandalf: Meint ihr, das hat jemand gehört?

Merry: Möglich.

Sam: Guck mal, Herr Frodo, wie schön blau dein Schwert ist!

Frodo: Ja, schön nicht?

Aragorn: _erschrocken_ Das heißt, die Orks sind auf dem Weg hierher! Was machen wir jetzt?

Qui-Gon: Wieso sollten die Orks auf dem Weg hierher sein?

Legolas: Frodos Schwert ist ein Elbenschwert, weißt du, und die schimmern blau, wenn Orks in der Nähe sind.

Darth Mau: Also, Laserschwerter schimmern immer.

Aragorn: _seufzt_ Fangt ihr schon wieder damit an?

_Ein Ork-Kreischen im Gang vor der Tür unterbricht sie._

Boromir: _rennt los_ Ich fliege und mach die Tür zu!

Aragorn: _zu den Hobbits_ Also, ihr geht jetzt bitte hinter Gandalf in Deckung, und steht uns bloß nicht im Weg rum, ja? _sieht sich um, sein Blick fällt auf Qui-Gon und Darth Maul_ Und für euch gilt das gleiche!

Darth Maul: _beleidigt_ Wieso? Wir können kämpfen!

Aragorn: Wer's glaubt...

_Kurz darauf stehen Aragorn und Legolas mit gespanntem Bogen, Gimli, Gandalf und Boromir mit den Waffen in der Hand der Tür gegenüber. Die Hobbits stehen ein Stück hinter Gandalf, ebenfalls mit gezogenen Schwertern, Darth Maul und Qui-Gon hocken mit beleidigten Mienen daneben. Die Orks zerhäckseln mal eben die Tür, dann kommen sie herein. Ein wilder Kampf entbrennt. Qui-Gon und Darth Maul hocken in ihrer Ecke und schauen zu._

Qui-Gon: Also, alles was recht ist, die sind wirklich ziemlich hässlich.

Darth Maul: Finde ich auch.

_Ein Ork taucht vor ihnen auf und bedroht sie mit einem Messer._

Qui-Gon: Öh... Und was jetzt?

Darth Maul: _gelassen_ Ist doch kein Problem, oder?

Qui-Gon: Stimmt. WEG HIER!!!

_Qui-Gon und Darth Maul rennen panisch vor dem Ork weg und springen schließlich auf einen Dachbalken._

Darth Maul: Puh... Das war knapp.

_Unter ihnen kämpfen die anderen weiter._

Qui-Gon: Irgendwie peinlich... Ich meine, sogar die Hobbits kämpfen da unten...

Darth Maul: Jaha... Auf der anderen Seite sind wir auch die einzigen, die keine Waffen haben.

Qui-Gon: Stimmt. Die WOLLEN uns ja gar nicht kämpfen lassen.

Darth Maul: Genau! Wenn Aragorn mir nicht das Schwert abgenommen hätte, könnte ich jetzt auch helfen. Aber sie WOLLEN das ja gar nicht...

Gandalf: Los, zur Brücke von Khazad-Dûm!

_Die anderen rennen mit ihm los._

Qui-Gon: HE! HALT! WARTET AUF UNS!

_Er und Darth Maul hüpfen von ihrem Balken und rennen hinterher._

Aragorn: _beim rennen_ Wo wart ihr denn?

Qui-Gon: _keuchend_ Wir haben uns ein bisschen unterhalten, und dann seid ihr plötzlich weggerannt!

Gimli: Feiglinge!

Darth Maul: _hechelt_ Gar nicht!

Qui-Gon: Ihr LASST uns ja nicht kämpfen!

Legolas: _joggt munter voran_ Wieso?

Darth Maul: _Hechel_ Aragorn hat mir schließlich mein _keuch_ Schwert weggenommen...

Aragorn: Damit hättest du auch eher uns gekillt als die Orks!

Darth Maul: Gar nicht wahr!

Aragorn: Doch!

Darth Maul: Nein!

Merry: Äh... Schon bemerkt, dass wir von Orks umzingelt sind?

Qui-Gon: Wir sind was?

_Sie sehen sich um und stellen fest, dass sie wirklich umzingelt sind._

Aragorn: Oh. Wie unpraktisch.

_Da plötzlich fangen die Orks an, sich erschrocken umzusehen und flüchten dann._

Frodo: Na so was. Was hat die wohl erschreckt?

Boromir: Vielleicht ein Monstervogel?

Darth Maul: _hoffnungsvoll_ Oder ein anderer Sith?

Qui-Gon: Oder ein Jedi?

Pippin: Hoffentlich nicht, sonst können wir euch ja gar nicht mehr auseinander halten.

Gandalf: _mit dramatischer Stimme_ Ich weiß, was es ist ! Ein Balrog. Ein Dämon aus der alten Welt. Ein Feind gegen den ihr nichts ausrichten könnt...

Aragorn: Einverstanden! Wir gehen und du bleibst hier!

_Er und die anderen rennen los._

Gandalf: Wa-? Nein, so war das nicht gemeint!_ rennt hinterher_

_Schließlich kommen sie zu einer schmalen Treppe, in der ein Stück fehlt._

Legolas: _hüpft locker drüber_ Na los doch! Kommt!

Gandalf: Oje... Mein Rheuma... _hüpft drüber und landet neben Legolas_

Qui-Gon: Hoooooch...

Aragorn: Aaaaaangst...

_Qui-Gon schafft es irgendwie, ohne in den Abgrund zu schauen hinüber zu springen_

_Ein Stück von der Treppe bröselt ab und die anderen weichen rasch zurück. Gandalf und Legolas langweilen sich währenddessen auf der anderen Seite und Qui-Gon starrt mit angstverzerrter Miene in den Abgrund. Dann springen auch Boromir, Sam, Merry, Pippin und Gimli hinüber. Nur noch Aragorn, Frodo und Darth Maul sind übrig. Ein weiteres Stück von der Treppe bricht ab und sie müssen noch weiter zurück weichen. Der Abgrund ist jetzt ZIEMLICH breit..._

Aragorn: _winselt_ Hoooooooch...

Frodo: Wie komm ich da rüber?

Darth Maul: Wo rüber?

Frodo: Idiot.

Darth Maul: _beleidigt_ Selber!

Aragorn: _reißt sich zusammen_ Also... äh... wir warten einfach ab, ja?

Frodo: Wir warten worauf?

_Hinter ihnen durchschlägt ein Stein die Treppe und der Boden unter ihren Füßen beginnt zu schwanken._

Darth Maul: Hilfe! Ein Erdbeben!

_Der Teil der Treppe, auf dem sie stehen, kippt wundersamerweise genau auf den Teil, auf dem die anderen stehen, zu und sie landen bei den anderen._

Frodo: Puh, Glück gehabt!

Darth Maul: _zu Qui-Gon_ Also, jetzt verstehe ich deine Angst. Der Abgrund ist schon ganz schön tief.

Qui-Gon: _gelassen_ Ach was, es ist gar nicht schwer da runter zu schau – AAAAAAAAHH! _flüchtet sich mit panischer Miene in die Mitte der Treppe_

Aragorn: Jetzt aber weiter.

Legolas: Du bist so ruhig, Aragorn. Hast du keine Höhenangst mehr?

Aragorn: Wieso sollte ich?

Legolas: Na ja, wegen dem Abgrund.

Aragorn: Wegen welchem -? AAAAAAAHHHH! _starrt mit angstverzerrter Miene hinunter. Legolas packt ihn am Arm und schleift ihn mit sich._

_Schließlich erreichen sie die Brücke von Khazad-Dûm._

Gandalf: Schnell, über die Brücke!

Legolas: Ich könnte ja noch schneller, aber ich muss ja die ganze Zeit diesen Feiglings-Menschen hinter mir her schleifen!

Aragorn: _winselt_ Abgrund... Tiiiiiief...

Gimli: Was jetzt, hoch oder tief?

Darth Maul: Wie feige.

Aragorn: Wie -? Na warte, euch zeig ich's! _Er reißt sich los und rennt als erster auf die Brücke zu und hinüber, Legolas folgt ihm. Als sie auf der anderen Seite sind..._

Legolas: _sieht Aragorn bewundernd an_ Also, ich gebe zu, so feige bist du doch nicht.

Aragorn: _hochmütig_ Sowieso nicht. Schau dir die an! _nickt zu Qui-Gon und Darth Maul hinüber, die gerade ängstlich über die Brücke krabbeln_

_Schließlich ist nur noch Gandalf auf der Brücke. Sein Rheuma hindert ihn etwas am vorwärts kommen. Genau gesagt kriecht er mittlerweile. In der Mitte der Brücke hat er schließlich genug und rappelt sich auf. Hinter ihm steht inzwischen der Balrog an der Brücke._

Boromir: Ich hab's doch gesagt, ein Balrog ist ein Monstervogel!

Aragorn: Für mich sieht das eher nach Monsterhuhn aus.

Frodo: Oder eine Ente!

Gimli: Eine brennende Ente? Ich weiß nicht...

Darth Maul: Dem brennt halt der Hut!

Legolas: Aber er hat keinen auf!

Qui-Gon: Er ist irgendwie lustig, oder? Wie er da rumhüpft...

Merry: Wer? Gandalf?

Qui-Gon: Nein, der Balrog! Meint ihr, das ist ein Tanz?

Sam: Also, Gandalf hüpft, weil der Balrog seinen Mantel angefunzelt hat. Was den Balrog angeht... vielleicht hat Gandalf ja ihn angefunzelt? Als Rache oder so?

Aragorn: Kluger Gedanke.

Gandalf: _hat mittlerweile seinen Mantel gelöscht bekommen und richtet sich nun auf_ DU KANNST NICHT VORBEI!

Darth Maul: _vergisst seine Höhenangst und rennt begeistert zu Gandalf_ Warte, ich helf dir! DU BÖSER WICHT, VERSCHWINDE IN DEINE DIMENSION! Ich meine... Äh... HIIIIIIIIILFEEEEE! _rennt kreischend zu den anderen zurück, weil der Balrog ihm gerade den Mantel angesengt hat_

Gandalf: _grinst_ Was für ein Held!

Der Balrog: SCHNAUB! _zieht sein Schwert_

Gandalf: _zieht ebenfalls sein Schwert_ He, das ist unfair! Deins is größer als meins!

Der Balrog: SCHNAUB... _fuchtelt mit seinem Schwert herum_

Gandalf: Also, hör zu. Ich bin ein Diener des Geheimen Feuers, Gebieter über die Flamme von Arnor, und da müssen wir uns doch nicht streiten, ich meine, du bist die Flamme von Ûdun, also sind wir beide Flammen und... HEEEEEE!

_Der Balrog lässt sein Schwert auf Gandalf niedersausen (wahrscheinlich nur in dem Versuch, ihn endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen). Dabei zerbricht allerdings sein Schwert._

Qui-Gon: Ups, sieht so aus, als wäre der Saft alle...

Aragorn: Wie kannst du jetzt ans Trinken denken?

Qui-Gon: Nein, ich meine, der Saft vom Schwert von diesem Bal-dings ist alle!

Boromir: Zwitscher, tirilir, das ist ein Verwandter von mir!

Gimli: Der Balrog ist dein Verwandter? Wie wär's wenn du ihn dann überreden würdest, uns in Ruhe zu lassen?

Boromir: Ich versuche, Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen... _hüpft im Kreis herum und zwitschert dabei_

Darth Maul: Ich glaube, der hat nen Totalschaden.

Gandalf: ZURÜCK ZU DEN SCHATTEN!

Legolas: Wisst ihr, was mir aufgefallen ist? Boromir hatte schon lange keine Minderwertigkeitskomplexe mehr.

Aragorn: Stimmt, bist du nicht mehr so arm, Boromir?

Boromir: Neeeeeeee. Aber jetzt stört nicht länger die Kraft meiner Beschwörung!

Gandalf: DU KANNST NICHT VORBEI!

Der Balrog: _steigt auf die Brücke_ SCHNAUB!

Die Brücke: Brösel... _zerbricht und der Balrog stürzt mit hinunter_

Der Balrog: SCHNAAAAAAUUUUB!

Gandalf: Hihi, ätsch bätsch, reingefallen...

Peitsche vom Balrog: Wickel... _schlingt sich heimlich um Gandalfs Füße_

Gandalf: Reingelegt, reinge... AAAAAAAHH! _wird von der Peitsche mit hinunter gerissen_

Frodo: He, Gandalf ist runtergefallen!

Aragorn: Wo runter?

Sam: Hast du's nicht gesehen?

Aragorn: Boromir hat mich abgelenkt!

Boromir: Mein Verwandter! _schnief_ Ich werde ihn nie wiedersehen... _HEUL_

Merry: Ist es nicht eher schlimm, dass Gandalf runtergefallen ist?

Legolas: Na ja, einer mit Rheuma weniger...

Aragorn: Stimmt, jetzt bleibst du nur noch du!

Legolas: _brüllt_ ICH HAB KEIN RHEUMA!

Steinschlag: Rumpel, krach...

Restbrücke: Brösel...

_Nun ist von der Brücke von Khazad-Dûm nur noch Staub übrig._

Gimli: Wir können ja mal in den Abgrund gucken, ob wir Gandalf da irgendwo sehen...

Qui-Gon: _kreischt_ In den Abgrund gucken? DU SPINNST JA WOHL!!!

_Etwas später sind sie auf dem Weg nach Lothlórien._


	6. Lothlórien

6. Kapitel: Lothlórien

_Nach einer Weile erreichen sie die Grenzen Lothlóriens..._

Aragorn: _schimpft vor sich hin_ Warum? Warum ist nur Gandalf in den Abgrund gefallen? Ich meine, nicht dass ich mich beschweren wollte, aber warum sind nicht einfach alle gefallen? Dann wäre ich jetzt frei... _schluchz_

Qui-Gon: Willnraumschiff willnraumschiff…

Darth Maul: Hast du dir nicht neulich eins gebaut?

Qui-Gon: Doch, hast recht. Willnneuesraumschiff, willnneuesraumschiff...

Darth Maul: Also, mir ist alles recht, solange ich nur nicht mehr laufen muss...

Legolas: Vielleicht kriegen wir ja von Galadriel Pferde, dann können wir reiten...

Darth Maul: REITEN? AUF PFERDEN? Ich hab Angst vor Pferden!

Qui-Gon: Hast du schon mal eins gesehen?

Darth Maul: Nein, aber ich weiß auch so, dass ich Angst vor ihnen hab.

Gimli: Na, Legi? Traust du dich auch weiter? Ich meine, in diesem dunklen Wald könnte eine Hexe hausen...

Legolas: _unsicher_ Meinst du? Aragorn, findest du nicht...

Aragorn: NEIN!!!!

Frodo: _zu Darth Maul_ Hast du eigentlich gesehen, wie ich in Moria fast erstochen worden bin?

Darth Maul: Äh... Nein… War's schön?

_Frodo macht ein beleidigtes Gesicht und ignoriert Darth Maul von da an._

Merry: Aragorn, will Pause machen!

Pippin: Aragorn, ich auch!

Sam: Aragorn, wann machen wir Pause?

Aragorn: _brüllt_ KLAAAAAPPEEEEE!

_Aus dem Baum vor ihnen fällt ein Elb._

Haldir: AUTSCH!

Aragorn: Ups, hallo, Haldir...

Haldir: _sieht ihn mit wutfunkelndem Blick an, brüllt_ WER WAGT ES HIER SO RUMZUBRÜLLEN??!!!!

Aragorn: Äh... Gimli! Der da! _zeigt auf Gimli_

Haldir: WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN? RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE!

Gimli: Was denn? Ich war's nicht...

Haldir: AUCH NOCH ABSTREITEN?!!!

Orophin: _aus dem Baum über ihnen_ Hör auf so rumzuschreien, Haldir, du lockst ja alle Orks hierher!

Haldir: SOLL ICH DIR SAGEN WAS ICH VON DEN ORKS HALTE?!!!

Ein Ork: _aus dem Gebüsch hinter ihnen_ Ja? Was hältst du von uns?

Haldir: _kreischt_ EIN ORK! EIN SCHMUTZIGER ORK! HIIIIIILFEEEE!

Aragorn: _stolz_ Ist schon da... _erledigt den Ork so nebenbei_

Haldir: Puh, das is ja noch mal gut gegangen.

Legolas: Hast du eigentlich ne Orkphobie?

Haldir: ICH? Wie kommst du drauf?

Darth Maul: Was is denn das – ne Orkvopie?

Legolas: PHOBIE! So was ähnliches wie'n Leser...

Darth Maul: Hä?

Legolas: …was bedeutet, du kapierst es eh nicht.

Qui-Gon: Was hat das mit einem Leser zu tun?

Gimli: Davon redet ihr doch die ganze Zeit!

Qui-Gon: WIR? Von einem Leser?

Darth Maul: Ich glaube, die meinen LASER...

Qui-Gon: Ach so... Aber das gibt's wirklich!

Haldir: Natürlich gibt es einen Leser!

Legolas: Ja, sicher, aber...

Boromir: _singt_ Wenn ich ein Vöglein wär...

Aragorn: HALT'S MAUL!!!

Orophin: Spinnt der?

Aragorn: Boromir?

Orophin: Ja.

Aragorn: Scheint so. Aber es war mal noch schlimmer! Da hatte er ständig Minderwertigkeitskomplexe...

Rúmil: _aus dem Baum neben ihnen_ Sag das nicht zu laut, ich kenne jemand, der das auch mal hatte... _wirft einen ganz und gar unauffälligen Blick auf Haldir_

Haldir: Gar nicht wahr!

Orophin: _lenkt rasch ab_ Sag mal, Haldir, willst du sie nicht mal begrüßen?

Haldir: _überrascht_ Wen? Die Orks?

Orophin: _seufzt tief_ Schon gut... _klettert aus dem Baum_ Also, das da ist Haldir, und er sollte euch eigentlich begrüßen, ich bin Orophin und da oben im Baum hockt Rúmil. Ich heiße euch im Goldenen Wald willkommen, und...

Haldir: He, das ist meine Aufgabe!

Orophin: Ach neeee? Auch schon bemerkt?

Haldir: _versucht, ihn mit einem wutfunkelnden Blick zu erschießen, wendet sich dann an die Gefährten_ Also. Ich bin Haldir. Das da ist Orophin und der da oben ist Rúmil...

Merry: Das hat Orophin doch schon gesagt...

Haldir: _brüllt_ RUUUUUHEEEE!

Rúmil: Ihr müsst wissen, er ist ziemlich leicht reizbar im Moment...

Haldir: RUUUUUUHEEEE!

Gimli: Wie sich diese Elben doch alle ähneln...

Haldir: RUUUUUHEEEE!

Merry: Du hast nicht zufällig was zu essen dabei, oder?

Haldir: _schluchz_ Niemand hört auf mich. _schnief_ Niemand liebt mich...

Aragorn: Vielleicht solltest du dich mal mit Boromir zusammen tun, der hat auch ständig gefragt, ob inzwischen einer von uns schwul ist.

Orophin: Und? Hatte er Glück?

Aragorn: Bisher meines Wissens nicht.

Frodo: _zu Orophin_ Sag mal, woher wusstet ihr eigentlich, dass wir kommen?

Rúmil: _während er aus dem Baum klettert_ Ach weißt du, wir haben da vor kurzem eine Nachricht von Glorfindel bekommen, und...

Haldir: DAS IST MEINE GESCHICHTE!

Orophin: He, willst du noch nen Ork anlocken?

Haldir: ABER ES IST TROTZDEM MEINE GESCHICHTE!

Rúmil: Is doch gut, dann erzähl du...

Haldir: Jetzt will ich nicht mehr. _dreht sich beleidigt um und klettert den nächsten Baum hinauf_

Orophin: _seufzt noch mal tief_ Also, wir haben eine Nachricht von Glorfindel bekommen, dass ihr auf dem Weg hierher seid, und dass ihr euch wahrscheinlich gut mit Galadriel verstehen würdet, weil ihr Elrond genauso zur Weisglut getrieben habt, und dass wir euch zu ihr bringen sollten, damit ihr ihr von Elrond's Rat erzählt, weil sie dann wahrscheinlich eine Weile gute Laune hat. Äh, ja. So war das.

_Kurz darauf sind die Gefährten zusammen mit Orophin, Rúmil und dem schmollenden Haldir auf dem Weg nach Caras Galadhon. Nach den ersten 3 Kilometern..._

Frodo: Ich hab Hunger!

Sam: Orophin, halt! Der Ringträger braucht etwas zu essen!

Orophin: _leicht genervt_ Kann das nicht noch ein bisschen warten?

Merry: Ich hab aber auch Hunger!

Pippin: Ich auch!

Gimli: Gibt's hier eigentlich Mithril?

Legolas: Hast du deinen Lippenstift dabei, Haldir?

Haldir: Kriegst du nicht.

Legolas: Warum nicht?

Haldir: Weil ich beleidigt bin!

Legolas: _heult_ Ich will einen Lippenstift!

Rúmil: Komm schon, Haldir, sonst nervt der die ganze Zeit!

Haldir: Nein!

Darth Maul: Meine Füße...

Rúmil: _betrachtet Darth Maul überrascht_ Was is denn das da? Ein Ork?

Darth Maul: ZUM LETZTEN MAL: ICH BIN KEIN ORK!!! _schnief_ Meine Füüüüüüße...

Qui-Gon: Ich erklär's euch, er is ein neimodianisches Dingsbums...

Darth Maul: ICH GEB DIR NEIMODIANISCHES DINGSBUMS!

Qui-Gon: Äh... Stimmt's nicht?

_Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli halten Darth Maul davon ab, sich auf Qui-Gon zu stürzen._

Darth Maul: LASST MICH LOS! ICH LASS IHN DAS NEIMODIANISCHE DINGSBUMS SCHLUCKEN!

Haldir: Ich weiß nicht, irgendwie heitert mich das auf.

Orophin: Dann hast du einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor.

Rúmil: _zu Sam_ Ist der häufig so?

Sam: Also, meistens ist es eher Aragorn, der ausflippt...

Aragorn: WAAAAAS? ICH GEB DIR AUSFLIPPEN! _lässt Darth Maul los und stürzt sich auf Sam, der schleunigst auf den nächsten Baum flüchtet. Darth Maul reißt sich los und stürzt sich auf Qui-Gon, der sich daraufhin zu Sam gesellt._

Boromir: So was, die beiden sind ja auch Vögel...

Orophin: Hat dir eigentlich schon mal wer gesagt, dass du nicht gleichzeitig ein Mensch und ein Vogel sein kannst?

Boromir: _überrascht_ Geht das wirklich nicht? Na gut. Dann bin ich eben nur ein Vogel.

Orophin: _seufzt_ Na, wenigstens hab ich's probiert.

Aragorn: _brüllt_ KOMM RUNTER WENN DU EIN HOBBIT BIST!

Darth Maul: _brüllt_ KOMMT RUNTER WENN DU EIN JEDI BIST!

Rúmil: Wenn die so weiter machen, haben wir gleich sämtliche Orks auf dem Hals.

Ein Ork: _taucht aus dem Gebüsch auf_ Hat mich wer gerufen?

Aragorn: Wunderbar, jetzt kann ich mich abreagieren... _stürzt sich auf den Ork_

Boromir: Ich glaube, Aragorn hat eine starke Ork-Antipathie.

Gimli: He, Boromir, ist das wieder mal ein Intelligenzschub?

Boromir: _singt_ Alle Örklein sind schon weg...

Gimli: Boromir, ich rede mit dir!

Boromir: Alle Örklein, alle...

Gimli: _seufzt_ Und ich hatte schon Hoffnung...

_Nach einer Weile können sie endlich weiter, und erreichen dann Caras Galdhon. Haldir, Orophin und Rúmil führen sie eine gewundenen Treppe zum Haus Galadriels hinauf. Nach den ersten 2 Metern..._

Orophin: Was ist los? Kommt ihr bald?

Aragorn: Geeeeeeht nich...

Qui-Gon: Hoooooooch...

Darth Maul: Aaaaaaangst...

Gimli: Memmen. Ach, apropos Memme: Legolas, weißt du eigentlich, dass wir auf direktem Weg zur bösen Hexe sind?

Legolas: Wir sind -? Äh, Orophin, ich warte unten...

Orophin: _sieht Gimli wütend an_ Musste das sein?!

Gimli: _unschuldig_ Was denn?

Frodo: Ich krieg langsam Hunger...

Sam: Ich auch!

Merry: Ich hab schon die ganze Zeit Hunger...

Rúmil: Ihr habt doch gerade erst was gegessen!

Pippin: Aber... Huuuuuunger...

Haldir: _klopft Orophin und Rúmil freundschaftlich auf die Schultern_ Keine Sorge, ich erledige das für euch, auch wenn ihr es nicht verdient habt.

_Während Orophin und Rúmil Blicke austauschen, die frei übersetzt so viel bedeuten wie „Die Klapsmühle wäre noch zu gut für ihn", geht Haldir zu den Hobbits und flüstert ihnen etwas zu. Die vier geraten daraufhin in große Aufregung._

Frodo: Also, wir müssen da hoch, koste es was es wolle!

Sam: Ich nehme Aragorns Arme, wer nimmt die Beine?

Aragorn: _kreischt_ FINGER WEG! Ich geh selber! _rafft sich auf und stolpert voran, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul tun das gleiche_

Merry. Na wunderbar, und jetzt hoch! Legolas, das gilt auch für dich!

Legolas: Ich hab Aaaaaaangst!

Pippin: Stell dich nicht so an!

Gimli: _grummelt_ Dreitausend Jahre alt, grummelgrummel... Märchen, grummelgrummel... naiv, grummelgrummel...

_Merry und Pippin packen Legolas an den Armen und schleifen ihn hinter sich her die Treppe hoch. Die anderen folgen, Rúmil und Orophin werfen dabei immer wieder staunende Blicke auf Haldir. Nach einer Weile..._

Rúmil: Äh... Haldir... Nur so gefragt... Was hast du den Hobbits gesagt?

Haldir: _stolz_ Nur, dass Galadriel die beste Köchin weit und breit ist!

Orophin: Oje, das gibt eine Katastrophe...

Haldir: Aber erst, wenn sie schon oben sind!

_Als sie fast oben angekommen sind, bleiben die Hobbits plötzlich wie angewurzelt stehen. Ein Geruch nach etwas verbranntem dringt ihnen in die Nase... Legolas nutzt die Tatsache, dass Merry und Pippin ihn losgelassen haben für einen Fluchtversuch, der von Haldir und Rúmil verhindert wird._

Merry: Ich – dachte – Galadriel – kocht – GUT??!!!

Orophin: _verlegen_ Äh... Das wird die Hilfsköchin sein...

_Die Hobbits sehen ihn sehr misstrauisch an, gehen aber dann langsam die letzten Stufen hinauf. Als alle oben angekommen sind (Legolas wird immer noch von Haldir und Rúmil voran geschleift) kommt eine keifende Dame aus einer Tür ihnen gegenüber, aus der gerade schwarze Rauchschwaden dringen. Die Dame hätte wohl sehr schön sein können, allerdings ist ihr Gesicht im Moment rußgeschwärzt und ihr Haar weist einen Grauschleier auf._

Galadriel: _schimpft vor sich hin_ Immer dasselbe, kaum bin ich mal am kochen, muss mich Herr Celeborn wieder ablenken, und wenn er's nicht ist, ist es Elrond, was meine Tochter bloß an ihm gefunden hat, ich weiß es nicht, sieht nichts aus, kann nichts, macht nichts, aber nein, Ich liebe ihn sagt sie, und dann geht sie und heiratet ihn, und dann sieht sie was sie hat, und anstatt ihn rauszuschmeißen geht sie nach Westen, das musste ja so kommen... _Jetzt fällt Galadriel auf, dass die Gefährten, Haldir, Orophin und Rúmil im Raum stehen und alle (abgesehen von Legolas und Gimli) sie entsetzt anstarren._ Oh... Hallo... Schönes Wetter, oder?

_Legolas ist beim Anblick von Galadriel sofort mit einem Aufschrei die letzten Treppenstufen hinuntergefallen und versucht jetzt verzweifelt, unter die nächste Treppenstufe zu kriechen. Gimli ist so beschäftigt damit, ihn verächtlich zu betrachten, dass er Galadriel noch gar nicht bemerkt hat. Haldir fängt sich als erster wieder._

Haldir: Doch, das Wetter ist wirklich schön, nur ein paar schwarze Wolken... Öhm... _räuspert sich _Heute schon geduscht?

Galadriel: Was soll das heißen?

Haldir: Äh, da hinten ist ein, hm, Spiegel, ja.

Galadriel: Und warum sollte ich... _wirft einen Blick in den Spiegel und erstarrt erst, dann kreischt sie _AAAAAAAH! _jammernd eilt sie in Richtung des Hauses_ Oh, bei Eru, ich sehe ja entsetzlich aus, ich muss mich sofort waschen, wie konnte das nur passieren, Celeborn, wo bist du wieder, nie bist du da wenn man dich braucht... _sie verschwindet im Haus_

Orophin: _räuspert sich_ Nun ja... Ihr seht, sie könnte ein bisschen Ablenkung gut brauchen...

Gimli: Wer?

Qui-Gon: Aber eins muss man ihr lassen, hübsch ist sie.

Darth Maul: Ist das jetzt das Mitgefühl der Jedi, oder...?

Aragorn: Hör mal, Legolas, willst du nicht mal deinen Kopf unter der Treppenstufe vorholen?

Legolas: Neeeeeeiiiin...

Aragorn: _gereizt_ Wieso nicht?!!

Legolas: Sie verhext mich...

Gimli: _murmelt_ Dreitausend Jahre, DREITAUSEND JAHRE und glaubt noch an die böse Hexe...

Sam: Also, böse Hexe hin oder her, KOCHEN kann sie jedenfalls nicht.

Haldir: Hm, nun ja...

Orophin: Sie gibt sich Mühe...

Rúmil: In zwei, dreitausend Jahren hat sie's sicher raus...

Frodo: Und so lange sollen wir warten?!!

Merry: _sauer_ Kommt, jetzt essen wir unseren Reiseproviant.

Pippin: Gute Idee.

Qui-Gon: Was habt ihr, sie ist wirklich hübsch...

Gimli: Kann mir mal wer verraten, um wen es geht?

Haldir: _zu Qui-Gon_ Warte bis du ihren ersten Wutausbruch erlebst, dann siehst du das anders...

Qui-Gon: Ach, nachdem ich Elrond erlebt habe kann mich nichts mehr erschüttern.

Rúmil: Wart's ab...

Orophin: Elrond ist vergleichsweise harmlos.

Aragorn: Seit wann kocht Galadriel eigentlich?

Orophin: Uh, weiß nicht genau...

Rúmil: So ein, zweitausend Jahre...

Haldir: Also noch nicht so lang...

Orophin: Und sie verbessert sich – wisst ihr noch, wie Celeborn die Treppe runtergefallen ist weil er vor lauter Qualm nichts mehr gesehen hat?

Rúmil: Oh ja... Und damals, als Gandalf zu ihr wollte und dann zwei Stunden hier oben im Nebel herumgeirrt ist?

Haldir: Wo wir schon beim Thema sind – wo ist Gandalf?

Aragorn: Er hat den Weg von allem Vergänglichen genommen.

Haldir: Hä? Ihr habt ihn auf ne Müllkippe gebracht? Sein Mantel gehört schon dahin, aber er selber? Ich weiß nicht...

Aragorn: Nein, du verstehst das falsch!

Boromir: Er ist davon geflogen, einfach so... _hüpft herum, zwitschert dabei und flattert mit den Armen. Haldir, Orophin und Rúmil starren ihn an. Dann stolpert er, flattert verzweifelt mit den Armen und – KLATSCH!_ Aua... _schnief_

Aragorn: _seufzt_ In solchen Momenten sehne ich mich wieder nach meiner Arwen...

Gimli: Mann, Legolas, ES GIBT KEINE BÖSE HEXE!!! KAPIERT?!!!

Legolas: B-bist du sicher?

Gimli: JA, VERDAMMT!

Legolas: G-ganz sicher?

Gimli: JAAAAA!

Legolas: Ganz, ganz, sicher?

Gimli: JAAAAA!

Legolas: Ganz, ganz, ganz sicher?

Gimli: WARTE, BIS ICH AN DEINEN HALS RANKOMME! _zieht seine Spitzhacke heraus und beginnt, auf der Treppenstufe über Legolas Kopf herumzuhacken_

Darth Maul: _zu den Hobbits_ Sagt mal – meint ihr, diese Galadriel ist damit einverstanden, dass ihr ihre Vorhänge als Feuerholz verwendet?

Frodo: Ach, was soll's – wenn Gandalf schon mal hier war is die Bude eh schon mehrmals abgebrannt.

Orophin: _lässt seinen Blick über die brennenden Vorhänge und das immer größer werdende Loch in der Treppenstufe schweifen_ Sag mal, Haldir, wir haben doch bestimmt noch eine GAAAAANZ wichtige Aufgabe, oder?

Haldir: Ja, das denke ich auch, kommt...

Aragorn: Ach, sich davonschleichen bevor Galadriel das alles mitbekommt, hä? Wartet, ich komm mit...

Darth Maul: Ich auch!

Orophin: Ach, da fällt mir ein... Was bist du jetzt eigentlich, wenn du kein Ork bist?

Darth Maul: Für einen Ork bin ich viel zu hübsch!

Haldir: _mustert ihn von oben bis unten_ Äh...

Rúmil: Weißt du...

Orophin: Vielleicht ist das nur unser Geschmack, aber...

Aragorn: Nicht nur EUER Geschmack.

Qui-Gon: Aber Galadriel IST hübsch!

Rúmil: _genervt_ Fällt dir auch noch was anderes ein?!

_Ein Wutschrei aus Richtung des Hauses lässt sie zusammenzucken._

Haldir: Los, kommt, wir gehen.

Aragorn: Ja, eine ganz eilige Aufgabe...

Qui-Gon: Sie ist aber wirklich hübsch...

Darth Maul: Leb wohl, mein Freund. _eilt Aragorn und den drei Elben hinterher_

_Da wir die Altersbeschränkung für diese Geschichte nicht auf 18 mit dem Hinweis: „Nur für Leser mit starken Nerven" heraufsetzen wollen, müssen wir die folgende Szene leider streichen._

_Am nächsten Tag ist wieder Ruhe eingekehrt. Aragorn, Darth Maul, Haldir, Rúmil und Orophin haben sich aus Sicherheitsgründen noch nicht wieder bei Galadriel blicken lassen. Legolas wäre am liebsten aus Lothlórien geflüchtet, traut sich aber absolut nicht mehr unter der Stufe hervor. Jetzt ist er sich sicher, dass es die böse Hexe gibt. Galadriel hat es nicht an Versuchen mangeln lassen, aber ihn einfach nicht unter der Stufe hervor bekommen. Die Hobbits, Qui-Gon, Boromir und Gimli haben das Glück gehabt, dass die Bewohner Lothlóriens, die an solche Ereignisse gewöhnt sind, unter Galadriels Hütte eine große Matte aufgebaut haben, damit die „Gewinner des Freiflugs in die Tiefe ohne Netz und Fallschirm" nicht zu hart fallen. Qui-Gon und Gimli lauern nun in trauter Einigkeit hechelnd am Fuß der Treppe in der Hoffnung, dass Galadriel herunterkommen könnte. Die anderen sind sich nicht sicher, ob vielleicht einfach der Sturz ihr Hirn geschädigt hatte, auf jeden Fall scheinen sie verrückt nach Galadriel zu sein._

_Nach drei Tagen sieht Legolas sich aufgrund Wassermangels dann doch genötigt, unter seiner Stufe hervor zu kommen. Sobald er sich wieder aufrichten kann, rennt er auch schon los die Treppe hinunter. Die letzten paar Meter verbringt er im freien Fall, da sich Qui-Gon und Gimli in dem Glauben, er wäre Galadriel, auf ihn gestürzt haben._

Legolas: AUTSCH!

Gimli: Oh, nein, das ist nicht Galadriel.

Qui-Gon: _seufzt_ Stimmt, einmal ist es ein Mann, außerdem ist er viel hässlicher.

Legolas: _stöhnt_ Aua, mein Rücken...

Gimli: UND er hat Rheuma.

Legolas: _brüllt_ ICH HAB KEIN RHEUMA!!!!

_Aus den Bäumen um ihn fallen ein Dutzend Elben. Ein Regen aus Ästen, Blättern und sonstigem Gemüse folgt._

Ein Elb: AUA!

Der nächste Elb: WER WAR DAS?!!

Legolas:_ zeigt auf Gimli_ Der da!

Gimli:_ zeigt auf Qui-Gon_ Der da!

Qui-Gon: _zeigt auf Legolas_ Der da!

Ein Elb: _zu den anderen vom Himmel gefallenen_ Ist egal. Wir verkloppen ALLE!!!

Legolas, Gimli und Qui-Gon: KREEEEEIIIIISCH!

_Eine wilde Hetzjagd durch Lothlórien beginnt._

Ein Elb: WIR KRIEGEN EUCH!

Qui-Gon: _keucht_ Lieber nicht... _hechelt_ Willnraumschiff...

Legolas: _keucht_ Halt's Maul!

Gimli: _hechelt_ Darth Maul? Wo?

Darth Maul: Hat mich wer... AU! _Er wird von Qui-Gon über den Haufen gerannt. Gleich danach trampeln auch noch die Elben-Verfolger über ihn hinweg._ AUA...

_Aragorn, Haldir und Celeborn tauchen neben ihm auf._

Aragorn: He, was is denn da los?

Darth Maul: _stöhnt_ Weiß auch net... Aber Legolas, Gimli und Qui-Gon hatten es ziemlich eilig...

Haldir: Dann lebt Legolas noch? Ich hatte schon Zweifel...

Celeborn: Ja, also, wie ich schon sagte... Uns gehen die Vorräte aus... Diese Hobbits...

Aragorn: _seufzt_ Ich weiß, ich weiß... Ich hab nur keine Lust, wieder loszugehen... Es ist die reinste Folter mit denen...

Haldir: Kann ich mir vorstellen. Eine Gruppe zu führen, von denen ein paar ständig futtern, einer sich immer schminken will, der nächste nur Mithril buddelt, einer sich für einen Vogel hält und zwei ständig nach Schiffen verlangen... Das is kein Zuckerschlecken.

Darth Maul: Wer verlangt ständig Schiffe?

Celeborn: Apropos Schiffe, die könnte ich euch anbieten...

Aragorn: _interessiert_ Echt? Das könnte helfen... Dann können sie wenigstens nicht ständig eine Pause verlangen.

Darth Maul: Wieso denn Schiffe? Raumschiffe wären viel besser!

_Qui-Gon, Legolas und Gimli rennen abermals vorbei, gefolgt von dem Dutzend Elben._

Qui-Gon: HIIIIIIILFEEEE!

Legolas: REEEEEETTUUUUUUNG!

Gimli: HEEEEELFT MIIIIIIIR!

Aragorn: Da fällt mir ein, wo ist eigentlich Boromir?

Haldir: Der flattert irgendwo hier herum, auf der Suche nach Federn. Aber er sagt, er wird besser im fliegen – als Galadriel ihn vom Flett geschmissen hat, hätte er nämlich seinen Sturz gebremst.

Aragorn: _seufzt_ Und ich hatte gehofft, der Schock würde ihn kurieren...

Celeborn: Um wieder auf's Thema zu kommen: Was braucht ihr denn, damit ihr schnell abreisen könnt?

Aragorn: Also, erst mal natürlich Schiffe, dann Vorräte, außerdem könntet ihr uns noch ein paar Geschenke machen, damit ich die anderen auch in die Boote krieg.

Celeborn: Ach, ich bin mir sicher, Galadriel ist zu allem bereit, um euch loszuwerden. Sie sagt, das ist das erste Mal, dass sie Elrond verstehen kann – um ehrlich zu sein, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie.

Haldir: Sie kommt schon drüber weg, Celi. Und an was für Geschenke hattest du gedacht, Görnchen?

Aragorn: Hm, lass mal überlegen... für Frodo irgendwas geheimnisvolles, hübsches... für Sam was, was Gärtner brauchen können, Blumensamen oder so... Merry und Pippin könnten Waffen brauchen... Dolche zum Beispiel... Boromir vielleicht ein paar Federn... oder ne, dann steigert er sich noch mehr in seinen Vogel-Wahn rein... Also lieber einen Gürtel, seiner ist so langsam etwas durchgescheuert... Und für Gimli... Weiß nicht... Eine Spitzhacke hat er... Hm... Ach, vielleicht lasst ihr ihn sich einfach was aussuchen... Für Legolas einen Bogen und Pfeile, aber auf keinen Fall Schminkzeug, wenn er kein neues kriegt, geht ihm seins vielleicht aus, und dann will er nicht mehr ständig anhalten... Qui-Gon und Darth Maul könnten Schwerter brauchen, aber keine zu scharfen, sie können damit nicht so wirklich umgehen...

Darth Maul: Gar nicht wahr!

Aragorn: _ignoriert ihn_ Ja, und das war's dann, oder?

Celeborn: Gut, ich geb's weiter. Und du, was willst du haben?

Aragorn: Ich? Hm... vielleicht einen Ratgeber, so in der Art von „Wie beruhige ich meine Nerven" oder so...

Celeborn: Also, in der Art hatte Galadriel zwar ne ganze Menge, aber sie hat sie entweder neulich Elrond an den Kopf geschmissen oder sie sind beim letzten Feuer verbrannt. Fällt dir noch was anderes ein?

Aragorn: Na, vielleicht ein Dolch, das kann man immer brauchen.


	7. Amon Hen

7. Kapitel: Amon Hen

_Am nächsten Tag taucht Galadriel zum ersten Mal unten auf um die Gefährten zu verabschieden und verteilt die Geschenke. Jeder bekommt einen neuen Umhang. Außerdem kriegt Aragorn seinen Dolch, Boromir einen Gürtel, Frodo das Licht Earendils, Sam Blumensamen, Merry und Pippin Dolche, Legolas einen Bogen und Qui-Gon und Darth Maul Schwerter. Dann kommt Galadriel zu Gimli._

Galadriel: So, für dich wussten wir nix, was willst du?

Gimli: Oh, schöne Maid, schenke mir eine deiner Locken als Zeichen deiner Liebe...

Galadriel: ALS ZEICHEN MEINER... ICH GEB DIR GLEICH...

Celeborn: Liebes, denk an deine Nerven...

Galadriel: _holt tief Luft_ Hast recht. Außerdem gibt's hier nix, von wo aus ich ihn runterschmeißen könnte. Also, es sei. _Sie schneidet sich eine Haarsträhne ab und drückt sie Gimli in die Hand. _Da, wenn ihr dann endlich verschwindet...

Qui-Gon: _starrt Gimli neidisch an_ Auchsträhnehabenwill...

_Etwas später machen sie sich in den Booten auf den Weg. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam und Qui-Gon sitzen in einem Boot, im nächsten sind Boromir, Merry und Pippin, im dritten sitzen Legolas, Gimli und Darth Maul. Am Abend machen sie Rast. Boromir späht hinter einem Felsen versteckt auf den Fluss._

Aragorn: _verwirrt_ Boromir? Was machst du da?

Boromir: Psssst! Ich bin ein Adler und lauere auf meine Beute!

Aragorn: Du lauerst auf deine -? _Er späht an Boromir vorbei und entdeckt Gollum, der sich auf einem Baumstamm treiben lässt. Daraufhin erklärt er weise_ Deine Beute ist Gollum. Er folgt uns nämlich schon seit Moria.

Qui-Gon: _sieht ihn erstaunt an_ Woher weißt du das?

Aragorn: Ich bin Spurenleser!

Qui-Gon: Aber wenn er uns gefolgt ist, dann waren seine Spuren doch noch gar nicht da!

Aragorn: _stolz_ Ich kann auch Spuren lesen, die noch gar nicht da sind!

Darth Maul: Das heißt, du benutzt die Macht! Welche Seite nimmst du, die normale oder die dunkle?

Aragorn: Hä?

Qui-Gon: Nimm die normale, mit der dunklen Seite der Macht wirst du nur zu so was wie dem da! _zeigt auf Darth Maul_

Aragorn: Äh... Und wenn ich die Macht gar nicht benutze?

Sam: Wo warst du eigentlich letzte Nacht, Frodo?

Frodo: Galadriel hat mich in ihren Spiegel schauen lassen!

Sam: _staunend_ Und? Was hast du gesehen?

Frodo: Nun... Wasser... Und mein Spiegelbild.

Gimli: Und, Legolas, hast du inzwischen begriffen, dass es keine böse Hexe gibt?

Legolas: Es gibt sie sehr wohl! Sie hat mich in Lothlórien angegriffen!

Gimli: Das war keine böse Hexe, das war eine liebreizende, wunderhübsche Dame!

Legolas: _entsetzt_ Gimli, sie hat dich verhext! Nun wirst du sterben! Oder dich in einen Frosch verwandeln...

Gimli: _knurrt_ Dreitausend Jahre alt, DREITAUSEND JAHRE ALT...

Legolas: Die Hexe?

Gimli: DU!!!

Legolas: Ne, ich bin älter.

Gimli: Noch schlimmer.

Boromir: Ich freu mich schon auf meinen Papi...

Aragorn: Wieso? Wir gehen NICHT bei ihm vorbei!

Boromir: _entsetzt_ WAAAAAS? Ich will aber!

Aragorn: NEIN!

Boromir: Warum nicht?

Aragorn: Weil dein Papi doof ist.

Boromir: Gar nicht!

Aragorn: Doch!

Boromir: Nein!

Qui-Gon: Worum geht's?

Aragorn: Ob wir nach Minas Tirith gehen oder nicht.

Darth Maul: Ich will da nicht hin! Ich hab Angst vor Minas Tirith, ich weiß es!

Qui-Gon: Vor was hast du eigentlich nicht Angst?

Aragorn: Also, eine Gegenstimme mehr. Boromir, wir gehen NICHT!

Boromir: Gemein. _schmollt_

_Die nächsten Tage schippern sie weiter... Boromir schmollt und wechselt kein Wort mehr mit Aragorn, was dieser allerdings genießt... Legolas ist glücklich mit dem Lippenstift, den er sich von Haldir „geliehen" hat... Gimli starrt dauernd auf Galadriels Strähne... Qui-Gon starrt deswegen dauernd neidisch auf Gimli... Darth Maul beschäftigt sich damit, dass er Gedichte an die Macht schreibt... Die Hobbits singen fröhliche Lieder („Es kommt ein Schiff beladen" und „Sink, sink, Schiffilein, sink, lass doch die Sorgen zu Haus")... Schließlich erreichen sie den Amon Hen._

Aragorn: So, heute Nacht überqueren wir den See und dann geht's ab in Richtung Mordor.

Boromir: Ich will aber nicht! Will heim... _schluchz_

Aragorn: Nix da! Wenn ich nicht heim darf, darfst du auch nicht!

Gimli: Sag mal, Aragorn, weißt du eigentlich, wo wir dann lang müssen? Erst mal durch die Emyn Muil und dann durch einen Sumpf! Das ist nicht der beste Weg, finde ich.

Aragorn: _gereizt_ Ich nehme an, dir wäre ein schöne, breite Straße angenehmer, auf der wir mit einem schönen Wagen in Richtung Schwarzes Tor fahren?

Gimli: Das wäre schön, ja.

Aragorn: _schnaubt_ Weichling!

Legolas: Aragorn, wir sollten weiter!

Aragorn: _starrt ihn an_ Du willst... weiter?

Legolas: Na ja, weißt du... Ich hab mir Galadriels Maniküreset ausgeliehen, und will nicht so nah sein, wenn sie's bemerkt...

Qui-Gon: Sag mal, hast du dir eigentlich schon mal was ausgeliehen und es danach zurückgegeben??

Legolas: Nun... Nicht so oft... Ich vergesse es so schnell, weißt du...

Darth Maul: Apropos, ich hab dir doch gestern mein Schwert geliehen, wo is das jetzt?

Legolas: Dein... Das muss ich vergessen haben...

Darth Maul: Du hast es... WO hast du es vergessen?!!!

Legolas: Nun ja... Am letzten Rastplatz...

Darth Maul: ICH ERWÜRGE IHN!!! _will sich auf Legolas stürzen, aber Qui-Gon, Aragorn und Gimli halten ihn zurück._

Aragorn: Sei doch froh, so läufst du schon nicht Gefahr, dich versehentlich umzubringen.

Darth Maul: ICH GEB DIR VERSEHENTLICH UMBRINGEN! _will sich nun auf Aragorn stürzen, kommt aber dummerweise auch an ihn nicht heran und ist daraufhin frustriert._

Merry: _sieht sich um_ Sagt mal... Wo ist eigentlich Frodo?

Aragorn: Äh... Nicht da... Und Boromir auch nicht...

_Ein Stück entfernt im Wald... Frodo geht allein spazieren... Da entdeckt er eine hübsche Feder unter einem Baum. Er hebt sie auf und steckt sie in die Tasche. Da plötzlich taucht Boromir auf._

Boromir: _unschuldig_ Du solltest nicht allein wandern, Frodolein... Komm, ich zeig dir den Weg zurück...

Frodo: Äh... Boromir?

Boromir: _geht auf ihn zu_ Was denn? Ich hab gar nichts vor, vor allem will ich dir nix wegnehmen, neeeeee...

Frodo: _weicht hastig zurück_ Boromir, erstens, du bist kein Vogel, zweitens, ich bin kein Wurm, also bitte...

Boromir: Ich trachte nur nach der Stärke um mein Volk zu verteidigen... Aus der Luft, verstehst du? Luftkampf...

_Frodo befürchtet daraufhin, dass nun sämtliche Sicherungen in Boromirs Hirn durchgebrannt sind. Er dreht sich um und will gehen, als Boromir sich auf ihn stürzt._

Boromir: Ich habe sie gefunden, ich, ich will sie wieder haben...

Frodo: Du hast den Ring gar nicht gefunden! _steckt hastig den Ring auf und verschwindet_

Boromir: _starrt verwirrt auf die Stelle, wo Frodo verschwunden ist_ Ring? Ich wollte doch nur die Feder... _schluchzt_ Oh Frodo, es tut mir leid... Ich war von Sinnen... Frodo!

_Ein Stück entfernt wird Frodo wieder sichtbar. Er schaut sich etwas verwirrt um, als Aragorn auftaucht._

Aragorn: Frodo?

Frodo: Boromir wollte mir den Ring abnehmen!

Aragorn: Er wollte... Hält er sich jetzt für einen von der Vogelwarte?

Frodo: Weiß nicht, aber ich muss jetzt gehen.

Aragorn: Wohin?

Frodo: Ich geh jetzt allein nach Mordor, sonst werdet ihr noch alle zu Ringjunkys...

Aragorn: _erfreut_ Jaaaa, das is ne guuute Idee, willst du nicht die anderen mitnehmen?

Frodo: Äh... Ich sagte doch, dass ich allein nach Mordor gehe.

Aragorn: Ach so... schade... na, einer weniger ist auch gut. Und jetzt verschwinde, da kommen ganz viele Uruk-Hai und die gehören mir, hörst du, MIR!!!

Frodo: Äh... _verzichtet völlig verwirrt auf eine Antwort und flüchtet_

_Aragorn kämpft derweil ein bisschen gegen die Uruk-Hai. Nach einer Weile tauchen Legolas und Gimli auf und helfen ihm._

_Frodo rennt mittlerweile den Hang hinab zu den Booten. Auf halbem Weg holen die Uruk-Hai ihn ein und er versteckt sich hinter einem Baum._

Pippin: _hüpft aus seinem Versteck_ Frodo, hallo, wie geht's?

Merry: _stöhnt_ Ach du meine Güte...

_Die Uruk-Hai machen kehrt und rennen hinter Merry und Pippin her. Als sie sie in die Enge getrieben haben, taucht Boromir auf, und rettet die zwei Hobbits heldenhaft._

Boromir: Hier du Kaninchen... Ein Adler braucht viiiiiiel Futter... Da, ein Küken... und ein Bär... ach ne, so was fressen Adler ja nicht... Oh, ich muss ja meinen Jagdruf ausstoßen... _bläst ein paar Mal in sein Horn._

_Aragorn, Legolas und Gimli hören es._

Legolas: Das Horn Gondors!

Aragorn: Boromir braucht Hilfe!

Gimli: Die braucht er doch schon immer, oder?

_Aragorn rennt los in die Richtung, aus der er das Horn gehört hat._

_Qui-Gon und Darth Maul werden unterdessen ein Stück entfernt von den Uruk-Hai angegriffen._

Qui-Gon: Öh... Und was machen wir jetzt?

Darth Maul: Dasselbe wie in Moria, oder? WEG HIER!!!

_Sie rennen panisch weg und die Uruk-Hai verfolgen sie. Schließlich gelangen sie an den Fluss. In ihrer Panik sehen sie keinen anderen Ausweg und hüpfen hinein. Die Uruk-Hai bleiben am Ufer stehen._

Ein Uruk-Hai: _starrt auf das Wasser_ Wasser... Nass... Sauber... Eeeeeeklig...

_Die Uruk-Hai tigern nun am Ufer auf und ab und werfen immer wieder genervte Blicke zu Qui-Gon und Darth Maul, die im Wasser stehen. Nach einer Weile..._

Darth Maul: Qui-Gon? Mir ist kalt...

Qui-Gon: Mauli? Ich muss mal...

Darth Maul: UNTERSTEH DICH!

_Inzwischen ist Lurtz in der Nähe von Boromir, Merry und Pippin aufgetaucht..._

Boromir: Und noch ein Kaninchen... und noch ein Küken... und noch ein AUTSCH! _Ein Pfeil von Lurtz trifft ihn _Wie dramatisch... Der Adler wurde mitten im Kampf heimtückisch von einem Kaninchen beschossen... AU! _Der nächste Pfeil trifft ihn_ Das ist aber gar nicht nett, dass du's nur weißt, wenn ich dein Vater wär AUA! _Der nächste Pfeil trifft ihn._

_Die Uruk-Hai schnappen sich Merry und Pippin und tragen sie weg. Boromir sinkt zu Boden und jammert. Als alle anderen Uruk-Hai verschwunden sind, tritt Lurtz Boromir gegenüber, wird aber gleich von Aragorn von den Füßen gerissen und in einem heldenhaften Kampf (der nur dadurch getrübt wird, dass Aragorn versehentlich über sein eigenes Schwert stolpert) getötet. Dann läuft Aragorn zu Boromir._

Aragorn: Boromir, geht's dir gut?

Boromir: Zwitscher, tschilp...

Aragorn: Das ist keine Antwort!

Boromir: Jeder Vogel hätte das verstanden!

Aragorn: ICH BIN KEIN VOGEL!!!

Boromir: Ach so... Also, dann eben so: Ich hab versucht, Frodo die Feder abzunehmen...

Aragorn: Äh... Was?

Boromir: Ich war nicht bei Sinnen...

Aragorn: Warst du das jemals?

Boromir: So, das sind nun meine letzten Worte: Ich wäre dir gefolgt, Aragorn...

Aragorn: Wärst du das? Warum?

Boromir: Du hast eine Falkenfeder im Rucksack... Ich wäre dir gefolgt, bis ich die Feder habe... Mein Falke... Mein Adler... Mein Pterodaktylus... _stirbt_

Aragorn: Äh...

Legolas: _taucht hinter Aragorn auf_ Wie steht's?

Aragorn: Nun ja, Frodo ist gegangen und Boromir gestorben. Wenn ich Glück habe, bin ich bald allein...

Boromir: _triumphierend_ Ich – bin – nicht – tot! _Boromir's Geist schwebt hinter Aragorn._

Aragorn: _wimmert_ Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiin... _bricht heulend zusammen_ Jetzt hab ich nicht mal mehr die Chance ihn zu erwürgen... _jammer_

_Frodo ist unterdessen unten am See bei den Booten angekommen. Er macht sich daran, mit einem loszupaddeln, als Sam auftaucht._

Sam: Herr Frodo, das geht nicht, du musst mich mitnehmen!

Frodo: Wieso?

Sam: Ich hab die Landkarte!

Frodo: Oh... Mist... Na gut.

_Er lässt Sam einsteigen und sie paddeln über den See._

_Etwas später erlösen Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli und der Geist von Boromir Qui-Gon und Darth Maul, die immer noch verzweifelt im Wasser herumstehen. Dann kehren sie zu den Booten zurück. Legolas macht sich eifrig daran, ein Boot ins Wasser zu schieben._

Legolas: Schnell, Frodo und Sam sind schon am anderen Ufer! _er dreht sich zu Aragorn um, der reglos am Strand steht und genüsslich beobachtet, wie Frodo und Sam verschwinden._ Willst du ihnen nicht folgen?

Aragorn: _murmelt_ Nur noch fünf... Ich bin schon die Hälfte losgeworden... Äh, was?

Legolas: Ich sagte: Willst du ihnen nicht folgen?

Aragorn: WAAAAAAS? Niemals!

Gimli: Aber Merry und Pippin sind entführt worden, wir müssen sie retten...

Qui-Gon: Sagtest du nicht, für Rettungen bist du zuständig?

Aragorn: Oh ja, und ich werde sie retten! Also, ich muss los!

Boromir: Guckt mal, ich kann fliegen! _schwebt um die anderen herum_ Juhuuu! _dreht einen Looping... dann noch einen... und noch einen... dann..._ Aragorn... Mir ist schlecht...

Aragorn: _stöhnt_ Legi, weißt du nicht einen Weg, wie man Geister erwürgen kann?

Legolas: Mit Geistern kenne ich mich nicht aus. Es gibt keine Geister. Ich bin dreitausend Jahre alt und glaube nicht mehr an Geister!

Gimli: Ein Wunder.

Boromir: _steckt den Kopf durch Legolas' Brust_ Es gibt keine Geister? Sag das noch mal!

Legolas: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHHHHH! _fällt in Ohnmacht, kommt nach einer Weile aber wieder zu sich_

Darth Maul: Sag mal Qui-Gi... Gibt's eigentlich einen Geisterplaneten?

Qui-Gon: Erstens: Qui-Gon. Zweitens: NEIN!

Boromir: Da muss ich euch leider korrigieren, denn da die Allgemeinheit behauptet, dass es keine Geister gibt, ich aber existent bin, müsst ihr euch irren.

Aragorn: _starrt Boromir überrascht an_ Wir müssen mal fragen, ob der Uruk irgendwelche gehirnbildenden Gifte im Pfeil hatte...

Boromir. Gehirnbildend? Jetzt bin ich beleidigt.

Legolas: Aragorn, du hast den Uruk gekillt, schon vergessen?

Aragorn: Ach, das war derselbe?

Legolas: JA!

Aragorn: Ach wie schade.

Legolas: Hättest gerne ein bisschen Gift abgehabt, gell?

Aragorn: NEIN!

Darth Maul: Soweit ich weiß, gibt es keine gehirnbildenden Gifte...

Qui-Gon: Was weißt du schon- du hast eh keine Ahnung!

Darth Maul: Ich hab mal für dich nach so was gesucht. Und nichts gefunden.

Qui-Gon: Jetzt bin ich beleidigt.

Legolas: Gesell dich doch zu Boromir.

Boromir: Willkommen im Club!

Qui-Gon: Jaaah, wir machen einen Club auf.

Boromir: Den Club der Ssb!

Qui-Gon: Waaa-?

Boromir. Der schwebend sehr beleidigten.

Qui-Gon: Dir ist da was entgangen. ICH KANN NICHT SCHWEBEN!

Boromir: Dann eben Gsb.

Qui-Gon: Hä?

Boromir: Den Club der gehend sehr beleidigten.

Qui-Gon: Dir ist da wieder was entgangen. DU KANNST NICHT GEHEN!

Boromir: Du hast doch an allem was auszusetzen!! Wenn du so weitermachst, kündige ich deine Mitgliedschaft!

Qui-Gon: Wie wär's mit Club der SoGsb?

Boromir: Könntest du mir erzählen was das sein soll?

Qui-Gon: Der Club der schwebend oder gehend sehr beleidigten.

Aragorn: Ich darf doch eure höchst interessante Diskussion unterbrechen, oder? Ich wollte euch nur kurz mitteilen, dass der Retter von Beruf (Also ich) jetzt Merry und Pippin retten geht! Gehabt euch wohl...

Gimli: He, wir kommen mit!

Aragorn: Ist das WIRKLICH notwendig?

Legolas: Wenn uns die böse Hexe angreift....

Darth Maul: Ich hab Angst alleine im Dunkeln...

Aragorn: DU BIST DANN NICHT ALLEINE!

Darth Maul: Aber ohne dich...

Aragorn: Was hab ich damit zu tun?

Qui-Gon: Er hat dich als Vater adoptiert, musst du wissen....

_Aragorn kippt um._

Darth Maul: Armer Pappi.

Aragorn: _der plötzlich erwacht und aufgesprungen ist_ ICH ERWÜRGE IHN!!!

Darth Maul: HIIIIIIIIIILFFEEEEE!_ flüchtet auf einen Baum_

Aragorn: Gimli! Leih mir deine Axt!

Darth Maul: NEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIINNN!

_Sam und Frodo sind mittlerweile am Rand der Emyn Muil angekommen._

Frodo: Mordor... Hoffentlich finden die anderen einen sichereren Weg.

Sam: Mit Aragorn dabei? Er wird sie erwürgen... Früher oder später...

Frodo: Nun ja, wir sind entkommen.

Sam: Wenn ich diese Berge betrachte, hätte ich gern ein Raumschiff...

Frodo: Wasndas?

Sam: Keine Ahnung.

Frodo: Ich auch nicht.

Sam: Also, vergessen wir's.

Frodo: Sam, ich bin froh, dass du bei mir bist.

Sam: Ach, ist schon gut, Herr Frodo. Übrigens, ich glaube, ich habe die Landkarte vergessen...

Frodo: _starrt ihn mit einem Blick an, der dem Aragorns in gereiztem Zustand sehr ähnlich ist_ Du – hast – WAS?!

_ENDE des ersten Teils... Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der nächste..._


	8. Sméagol's Zähmung bis Baumbart

A/N: Danke an T. für's fleißige Review-schreiben und ein paar nette Ideen ;-)

8. Kapitel: „Sméagols Zähmung" bis „Baumbart"

_Frodo und Sam klettern mühsam durch die Emin Muil._

Sam: Guck mal, Herr Frodo, da hinten, is das nich Mordor?

Frodo: Was fragste mich, du hast die Karte!

Sam: Ach echt?

Frodo: _seufzt _Auf jeden Fall hab ich sie dir bei der letzten Rast gegeben!

Sam: Wenn du dieses bunte Papierchen meinst, das hab ich für unser Lagerfeuer verwendet.

Frodo: _starrt ihn an _Du hast unsere einzige Landkarte verheizt?!!

Sam: Ach, hab dich nicht so, wenn wir das Ziel schon sehen finden wir auch den Weg dahin.

Frodo: _zornig _Darum geht's nicht! Auf der Rückseite war ein Gutschein für ein Gratisessen im „Zum Großen Auge", das ist das beste Restaurant in ganz Mordor!!!

Sam: _erschrocken _Oh du meine Güte, das ist ja schrecklich, was tun wir denn jetzt?

Frodo: Na, für einen kann ich bezahlen, aber du bekommst nichts ab! Klar?

Sam: Aber Herr Frodo _schnief_

Frodo: _scharf _Keine Wiederrede! Du hast den Gutschein verheizt, du musst drunter leiden! Und bis dahin – was haben wir überhaupt noch zu essen dabei?

Sam: Na, Lembas.

Frodo: Und?

Sam: Nichts. Nur noch Lembas.

Frodo: Ach du meine Güte.

Sam: _aufmunternd _Das macht aber gar nichts, Herr Frodo. Ich hab schon ganz viele Ideen was ich daraus mache: Lembas-Suppe, Lembas-Auflauf, Lembas in Wasser getunkt, Lembas gebraten, Lembas gekocht, Lembas...

Frodo: Bitte Sam, mit ist schon schlecht.

Sam: Wovon das denn?

Frodo: Dieses viele Hoch und Runter hier macht mich seekrank.

_Nach einer Weile klettern sie wieder weiter. Schließlich... _

Sam: Ich weiß nicht, dieser Felsen da vorne hat doch die gleiche Form wie einer vorher.

Frodo: Meinst du?

Sam: Ja, schau doch: Er sieht aus wie ein Stück Lem...

Frodo: ICH KANN DIESES WORT NICHT MEHR HÖREN!!

Sam: Äh... jaja, schon gut. Auf jeden Fall sieht dieser Felsen genau so aus.

Frodo: Tja, dann laufen wir wohl im Kreis.

Sam: Ja, aber... Stört dich das denn nicht?

Frodo: Na ja... Je länger wir im Kreis laufen, umso länger kann ich mein hübsches Ringlein behalten.

Sam: Dein hübsches Ringlein? Du hast einen komischen Sinn für Humor.

Frodo: _beleidigt _Dafür hast du gar keinen. Pfff.

_Eine Weile schweigen sie beleidigt. _

Sam: Sag mal, findest du nicht, dass es hier komisch riecht?

Frodo: Meinst du? Na ja, diese Mischung von Sabber, Schleim und altem Fisch, aber ansonsten...

Sam: Aber da ist doch noch dieser Moor-Geruch, da muss eins in der Nähe sein!

Frodo: _tritt neben ihn _Ja... jetzt riech ich's auch. _Er wirft Sam einen verschwörerischen Blick zu und flüstert _Wir sind nicht allein!

_Sam sieht ihn bewundert und erstaunt an. Als sie weitergehen, achtet Frodo sorgfältig darauf, die klar sichtbaren Spuren von sehr großen Plattfüßen zu verwischen._

_Am Abend machen sie Rast unter einer Felswand._

Sam: Und, wie fandest du das Lembas á la Samweis?

Frodo: _würg _Bitte Sam, erwähne dieses Wort nicht mehr, während ich am Verdauen bin.

_Sie schweigen eine Weile, dann schaut Sam zufällig hoch._

Sam: He, Herr Frodo, da kriecht doch einer die Wand runter.

Frodo: _schaut auch hoch, flüstert _Ich hab dir doch gesagt: Wir sind nicht allein!

Sam: Ja, aber was ist das? Ein Ork?

Frodo: _nachdenklich _Vielleicht... oder ein Ringgeist... oder das Große Auge, oh nein, am Ende hat er uns entdeckt und will mir meinen schönen Ring abnehmen... _jammernd sieht er sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um. _

Sam: Ich weiß nicht, ein Auge hab ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt.

Frodo: _hält inne und schaut wieder nach oben _Jetzt wo du's sagst...

_Eine Weile beobachten beide das Wesen, das die Wand runter klettert._

Frodo: He, das könnte Legolas sein!

Sam: Meinst du?

Frodo: Ja schnupper doch, das ist doch eindeutig eins seiner Parfüms!

Sam: _nachdenklich _Wäre möglich... Aber ich kann noch so gut atmen...

Frodo: Tja, das spricht allerdings dagegen. Dann ist es also nicht Legolas.

Sam: Hm, es riecht irgendwie nach... Sabber, Schleim und altem Fisch.

Frodo: Gollum!

Sam: _verwundert _Wie kommst du darauf?

Frodo: Eingebung der Valar!

Sam: Ah, jetzt verstehe ich, wie konnte ich nur den Schriftzug auf seinem Hemd übersehen?

_Frodo schmollt._

_Plötzlich hören sie von oben ein Zischeln._

Gollum: Die Diebe! Die Diebe! Die dreckigen kleinen Diebe!

Sam: _empört _Dreckig? Vielleicht. Aber nicht dreckiger als er!

Frodo: _erstaunt _Woher weiß er bloß, dass ich Legolas ein Fläschchen Parfüm gestohlen habe?

Sam: _entsetzt_ Was hast du?

Frodo: Na ja, ich wollte nicht so wehrlos sein, da dachte ich mir, wenn mich das nächste Mal ein Ringgeist angreift kann ich ihm das Parfüm ins Gesicht sprühen...

Sam: Tödlich, keine Frage. Aber ziemlich brutal.

Gollum: Wo isst er? Wo isst er? Sie haben ihn uns gestohlen, den Ssschatzzz... Er ist unser und wir wollen ihn...

_Er stößt sich von einem Felsen ab und springt auf Frodo los. Als dieser begriffen hat, dass Gollum nicht etwa hinter einer Feder sondern dem Ring her ist, wehrt er sich natürlich. Sam versucht, Frodo zu helfen und wird am Ende fast von Gollum erwürgt. Frodo springt herbei und hält Gollum Stich an die Kehle. _

Frodo: Darf ich vorstellen? Stich. Wenn du das Wort an ihn richtest, bitte mit „Herr Stich" und „Euer Gnaden". Ansonsten ist er beleidigt und wird stumpf. Das hab ich von Aragorn gelernt, und der muss es wissen. Er hat nämlich ein ganz ganz tolles Schwert, es ist nur zerbrochen, weil wohl einer seiner Vorfahren draufgetreten ist, oder so, auf jeden Fall...

_Sam macht ihn mit einem Stöhnen darauf aufmerksam, dass Gollum ihn gerade erwürgt._

Frodo: He, das ist aber nicht sehr nett!

_Nachdem Sam ihm gestikulierend verständlich gemacht hat, dass er Gollum drohen solle, wendet sich Frodo wieder an ihn._

Frodo: Also, hör mal, ich... äh... beiße dich, wenn du ihn nicht loslässt!

_Sam schüttelt verzweifelt den Kopf und deutet auf Stich. Frodo blickt verwirrt hinab._

Frodo: Ich wollte sagen... äh... Stich wird dich beißen!

_Gollum ist über Frodo's Dummheit so schockiert, dass er Sam loslässt und anfängt zu heulen._

_Etwas später haben Frodo und Sam Gollum angeleint und Sam führt ihn hinter sich her._

Gollum: _winselt_ Essss ssssstinkt, mein Schatzzzz, essss sssstinkt... Garssstige Elben haben esss einparfümiert, nehmt essss ab von unsssss!

Sam: Herr Frodo, es ist hoffnungslos, so glaubt uns niemand dass das unser Schoßhündchen ist.

Frodo: Tja, das ist Pech… Und ohne Landkarte finden wir den Weg sowieso nicht… Gollum, kannst du uns nicht führen?

Gollum: Wie versssprechen zzzzu tun, wasss sie von unsss wollen, wir versssprechensss...

Sam: Sag mal, Herr Frodo, glaubst du wirklich, der weiß den Weg?

Frodo: _zuckt die Schultern_ Na ja, ich hab's dir doch gesagt: Je länger wir im Kreis laufen, umso länger kann ich mein Ringlein behalten.

Sam: _seufzt_ Ach, wär ich doch daheim geblieben...

_Zur selben Zeit sind weit entfernt ein paar Uruk-Hai damit beschäftigt, Merry und Pippin mit sich zu tragen._

Pippin: _singt „leise" vor sich hin _Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht, alles schläft, einsam wacht... Was ist, Merry, sing doch mit! _blickt sich nach Merry um _Merry?

_Merry_ _stellt sich augenblicklich ohnmächtig. _

Pippin: Um Himmel's Willen, Merry ist verletzt, he, du Uruk, wir brauchen dringend einen Notarzt...

Uruk-Hai: Ruhe, ja? Ich verstehe kein Westron!

Pippin: Ach? Das ist aber übel. Dann kannst du mit wahrscheinlich auch nicht sagen, ob ihr einen Arzt dabei habt, oder?

Uruk-Hai: Na, wenn wir einen hätten, hätt' ich mir schon längst Ohropax verschreiben lassen.

Pippin: Wieso das denn?

Uruk-Hai: Weil hier jemand ziemlich grausam singt!

Pippin: Tatsächlich? Und wer?

Uruk-Hai: _stöhnt _Warum? Warum konnten wir nicht diesen Menschen entführen? Warum mussten es unbedingt die beiden sein?

Pippin: Sag mal, können wir eben anhalten?

Uruk-Hai: NEIN!

Pippin: Aber ich will meinen Umhang zurecht rücken... Na gut, das geht eigentlich auch so... _fängt an, an seinem Umhang herumzuzupfen und bringt damit den Uruk-Hai zum stolpern. Dabei verliert Pippin seine Spange _He, warte, ich hab meine Spange verloren, bück dich!

Uruk-Hai: SCHLUSS JETZT!!!

_Im selben Moment, an der Spitze. Einer der Uruks gibt Zeichen zum Anhalten._

Ugluk: Was ist? Riechst du was?

Uruk-Hai: Ja... _stöhn _... Dieser Geruch... Ich glaube... Ich werde ohnmächtig... _Er kippt um. _

Ugluk: _entsetzt _Das muss ein Todesgeruch sein, schnell weckt ihn wieder, damit er uns warnen kann!

_Nachdem ihm einige Eimer Wasser über den Kopf gegossen worden sind, wacht der Uruk-Hai wieder auf._

Ugluk: Und? Was war es?

Uruk-Hai: Es gibt keinen Zweifel. Hier in der Nähe muss ein Elb sein.

Ugluk: Bist du dir sicher?

Uruk-Hai: Na, so wie es bis hier nach Parfüm stinkt...

Ugluk: _schnuppert _Jetzt wo du es sagst riech ich's auch. Schnell, weiter, damit wir diesen Gestank hinter uns lassen!

_Sie rennen weiter._

_In einiger Entfernung ist ein Waldläufer namens Aragorn gerade über einen Stein gestolpert und auf der Nase gelandet. Um sich vor Legolas, dem Elben, Gimli, dem Zwerg, Boromir, dem Geist, Qui-Gon, dem Mensch, und Darth Maul, dem Neimodianischen Dingsbums, trotzdem nicht zu blamieren, tut er schleunigst so, als würde er nur auf Schritte horchen. Zu seiner Überraschung hört er sogar etwas. _

Aragorn: Meine Güte, die rennen aber... Na ja, ich hab gehört, Uruks haben eine gute Nase... Dann riechen sie Legolas wahrscheinlich schon aus der Entfernung.

_Die anderen kommen hinter ihm herangejoggt. Darth Maul übersieht Aragorn irgendwie und fällt über ihn._

Aragorn: WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN?!! MAN TRITT NICHT EINFACH AUF EINEN WALDLÄUFER!!

Darth Maul: Au, mein Rücken...

Gimli: Er hat Rheuma. Legolas, da seid ihr schon zwei...

Legolas: _brüllt _ICH HAB KEIN RHEUMA!

Erdrutsch: Rumpel...

Qui-Gon: Aragorn, ich bin müüüüüde...

Darth Maul: Papi, ich auch...

Aragorn: ICH BRING IHN UM!! _stürzt sich auf Darth Maul, der mal wieder kreischend auf einen Baum flüchtet _

Qui-Gon: Ich weiß nicht, Mauli, bevor du einen Vater hattest war dein Leben irgendwie sicherer...

Darth Maul: Meinst du? Hm. Na gut, dann schaffe ich ihn wieder ab...

Aragorn: _strahlt _Ja? Du bist ein Schatz!

Gimli: Ein Schatz? Wo? _beginnt, aufgeregt den Boden umzugraben. _

Boromir: _grinst _Weißt du was, Görnchen? Wenn Mauli dich nicht mehr braucht, adoptier ich dich als Papi...

Aragorn: _brüllt _WARTE, ICH GEB DIR PAPI!!! _versucht, Boromir zu erwürgen. Dummerweise rutschen seine Hände immer durch ihn hindurch. _

Boromir: _gackert _Das kitzelt! Nur weiter, Görni, nur weiter!

Aragorn: ICH HASSE IHN!!!

Boromir: Ich bin zutiefst getroffen... _schwebt hinter Aragorn und steckt ihm den Kopf durch die Brust _Hallo, Görni! __

Aragorn: HAU AB!!!

_Boromir schwebt davon und Aragorn rennt wutentbrannt hinterher. Der Geist taucht in die Erde hinab und Aragorn beginnt deswegen, eine Grube zu buddeln. Gimli hilft ihm freudig. Boromir schwebt nach ein paar Sekunden gackernd hinter Legolas. Als Aragorn ihn bemerkt, beginnt er, mit Schlamm auf ihn zu werfen. Dummerweise trifft er immer Legolas, der nach dem dritten Treffer ohnmächtig wird._

_Nach einer ganzen Weile rennen sie weiter. Schließlich kommen sie zu einem Felsen, von dem aus sie einen weiten Blick haben._

Aragorn. Rohan... Heimat der Pferdeherren...

Darth Maul: PFERDE? ICH WILL HIER WEG!

Legolas: Schon mal gehört, dass Pferde nicht gefährlich sind?

Darth Maul: Ist mir egal Ich hab Angst.

Qui-Gon: Feigling.

Aragorn: Wir sollten weiter.

Legolas: He, ich seh was!

Boromir: _spöttisch_ So was, und das wo du die Augen offen hast...

Legolas: _ignoriert ihn_ Da, die Uruk-Hai! Sie laufen nach Nordwesten!

Aragorn: Ja, nach Isengard.

Gimli: Woher weißt du das?

Aragorn: Weil die ganzen Uruks Rüstungen „Made in Isengard" anhatten!

Darth Maul: Aber vielleicht sind die nur in einer Fabrik da hergestellt worden...

Gimli: Was ist eine Fabrik?

Darth Maul: Öh... Vergiss es, ja?

_Dann laufen sie weiter. Nach einer Weile findet Aragorn Pippins Spange..._

Aragorn: Oh... Die Spange...

Legolas: Dann sind sie vielleicht noch am Leben!

Aragorn: Wisst ihr, ich glaube, wir sind in die falsche Richtung gelaufen, wir sollten umkehren...

Qui-Gon: Wenn du sie nicht rettest, mach ich es!

Aragorn: _schnaubt_ Na gut, na gut...

Darth Maul: _stöhnt_ Au, meine Füüüüüße...

_Sie rennen weiter._

_Nach einer Weile wird es Abend und die Uruk-Hai machen Pause. Einige beginnen, Holz zu hacken._

Pippin: Merry, geht es dir besser? Sie wollten keinen Arzt holen, ich hab mir solche Sorgen gemacht...

Merry: Mit geht's gut, aber könntest du mir den Gefallen tun, in Zukunft LEISE zu singen?!

Pippin: Dir geht's gar nicht gut, du blutest!

Merry: HAST DU MICH GEHÖRT?!!

Pippin: Apropos gehört, hörst du das?

Merry: ICH SAGTE... Was?

Pippin: Diese Geräusche... Was meinst du, was ist das?

Merry: _lauscht verwirrt_ Du meinst, dieses Ächzen und Stöhnen? Vielleicht sind das Geister...

Pippin: Gibt's doch gar nicht.

Merry: Oder Bäume.

Pippin: Gibt's doch auch nicht.

Merry: Pippin? Ich dachte, ich hätte die Kopfwunde...

_Die Uruk-Hai sind mittlerweile dazu übergegangen, sich gegenseitig umzubringen._

Merry: He, ich glaube, die passen nicht auf!

Pippin: Sollen wir fliehen?

Merry: Da wäre Aragorn bestimmt stolz auf uns.

Pippin: Na ja, er sagt doch immer, er ist der Retter vom Dienst...

Merry: Auch wahr... Aber wir können ja in einen Fluss springen, wenn wir ihn sehen, dann kann er uns vor dem ertrinken retten.

Pippin: Gute Idee... Das einzige Problem: Wir sind gefesselt.

Merry: Eben, das macht das ganze noch echter: Wenn wir gefesselt sind, können wir ja auch nicht schwimmen...

Pippin: Und wenn Aragorn uns ertrinken lässt?

Merry: Dann rettet uns Qui-Gon.

Pippin: Na gut, dann lass uns mal fliehen...

_Sie robben los. Nach kurzer Zeit hält sie ein Ork auf._

Ork: Ring her, los!

Merry: Ring? Nimm's nicht persönlich, aber ich wollte dich eigentlich nicht heiraten…

_Der Ork wird von einem Reiter von Rohan getötet. Viele weitere Reiter tauchen aus dem Wald auf._

_Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Qui-Gon, Darth Maul und der Geist von Boromir sind währenddessen immer noch auf dem Weg hinter den Uruk-Hai her, als der Morgen dämmert._

Legolas: Eine rote Sonne geht auf!

Qui-Gon: Heißt das, es gibt schlechtes Wetter?

Legolas: Nein, du Idiot, das ist poetisch!

Qui-Gon: Ach...

_Etwas später halten sie bei einem Felsen. Da plötzlich hört Aragorn Hufgeklapper. Rasch winkt er den anderen und sie verstecken sich hinter dem Felsen. Vorbei reiten die Reiter von Rohan._

Qui-Gon: _kichert_ Die sehen ja lustig aus...

Aragorn: _zischt_ Klappe!

Qui-Gon: Sie erinnern mich an Droiden...

Aragorn: _gereizt_ Ich hab gesagt, halt's Maul!

Darth Maul: An Droiden? Wie kommst du auf so was?

Aragorn: ICH SAGE RUHE UND DIE REDEN! ICH DREH IHM DEN HALS UM! _stürzt sich auf Darth Maul, der kreischend davonrennt. Auf diesen Krach hin gibt Éomer das Signal zum wenden und sie umzingeln die Gefährten. Als Aragorn das merkt, ist er etwas verlegen._ Ups, äh... Schönes Wetter, oder?

Éomer: Was treiben zwei Menschen, ein Elb, ein Zwerg und ein Ork hier in der Riddermark?

Darth Maul: ICH BIN KEIN ORK!!! _versucht, Éomer zu erwürgen, kommt aber nicht an ihn heran und bekommt einen Trotzanfall. Dabei hüpft er auf Aragorns und Legolas' Füßen herum._

Aragorn: AUA!

Legolas: AUTSCH!

Qui-Gon: _zu Éomer_ Ich erkläre es Euch, er ist ein Neimodianisches Dingsbums...

Darth Maul: WEIßT DU WAS DIR DAS NEIMODIANISCHE DINGSBUMS SAGT?!!!

Éomer: _betrachtet sie etwas verwirrt, wendet sich dann an einen seiner Begleiter_ Gibt's hier ein Irrenhaus, aus dem sie entwischt sein könnten?

Aragorn: Nee, aber ich weiß auch nicht, warum die noch niemand eingesperrt hat. Glaub mir, mein Freund, es ist nicht so einfach mit ihnen...

Éomer: Äh... Also, von vorne: Wer seid ihr?

Aragorn: Ich bin Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn. Das ist Gimli, Glóins Sohn, und Legolas aus dem Waldlandreich. Der da ist Boromir, das ist Qui-Gon, und der da heißt Mauli...

Darth Maul: DARTH MAUL!!!

Qui-Gon: _zu Aragorn_ He, seit wann kannst du eigentlich meinen Namen aussprechen?

Aragorn: Äh... Arwen hat mich verhext.

Qui-Gon: Hä?

Aragorn: Na ja, ich liebe sie.

Qui-Gon: Hä?

Aragorn: Ach komm, stell dich nicht so an. Das ist so, wenn zwei sich gaaaaanz doll lieb haben, dann sagt man, dass sie sich lieben...

Darth Maul: _kichert_ Qui-Gon is ja nich mal aufgeklärt!

Qui-Gon: _wird rot_ Bin ich wohl! Ich wollte nur wissen, was das mit meiner Frage zu tun hat!

Aragorn: Welche Frage?

Qui-Gon: Äh... Hab ich vergessen.

Aragorn: _grinst_ Siehst du.

Boromir: _singt_ Das Schweben, das Schweben, das ist ein wahrer Segen...

Gimli: Boromir, du NERVST!

Éomer: He, könnte mir mal einer erklären, was ihr hier macht? Seid ihr Spione von Saruman?

Boromir: _singt_ Spione, Spione, esst eine Zitrone...

Gimli und Aragorn: HALT'S MAUL!

Legolas: Sind Zitronen eigentlich gut für die Haut?

Darth Maul: Schlammmasken sollen gut tun...

Legolas: IIIIIIIIIIHHH!!!

Aragorn: _grinst_ Soll ich dir eine machen?

Legolas: _kreischt_ NEIN, IIIIIKS, BLEIB WEG VON MIR!

Aragorn: Schade.

Éomer: _holt einmal tief Luft_ Also. Ihr seid keine Spione von Saruman. Was wollt ihr dann?

Aragorn: Wir verfolgen eine Gruppe Uruk-Hai, die zwei von unseren Begleitern gefangengenommen haben.

Éomer: Die Uruk-Hai haben wir alle in der Nacht erschlagen!

Aragorn: WAAAAAAS? ICH BIN DER RETTER! IHR HABT HIER NICHTS ZU RETTEN!!!

Éomer: _seufzt_ Auch nicht dicht.

Gimli: Und, wo sind jetzt unsere Hobbits?

Éomer: Eure was?

Aragorn: _reißt sich zusammen_ Unsere Begleiter.

Éomer: Woher soll ich das wissen?

Legolas: Aber sie waren doch bei den Uruks!

Éomer: Öh... Tja... Da hat es wohl ein Missverständnis gegeben...

Qui-Gon: Ihr habt sie... getötet?

Aragorn: _versucht, ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken_ Was für ein unwiederbringlicher Verlust...

Legolas: _ernst_ Oh ja, das ist es wirklich. Niemand mehr, der laut und falsch singt, niemand, der sämtlichen Reiseproviant auffuttert, niemand, der mir heimlich einen Fisch in die Kleider steckt... _runzelt die Stirn_ Also, wenn ich's genau bedenke...

Éomer: Nun, wir haben die Leichen auf einen Haufen gelegt und verbrannt, da hinten, wo der Rauch aufsteigt...

Boromir: Kein Rauch, kein Feuer.

Gimli: Was für'n schlauer Spruch.

Boromir: Nicht wahr?

Aragorn: Stimmt. Es ist wirklich nicht wahr.

Boromir: _beleidigt_ Bäh!

Éomer: _seufzt_ Also, hier, ich gebe euch diese Pferde, damit ihr möglichst bald möglichst weit weg von mir seid!

Aragorn: Kann ich nicht mit euch kommen? Ich seh doch ganz so aus wie einer aus Rohan, oder?

Éomer: Nun, dafür müssten deine Haare ETWAS blonder sein.

Aragorn: Und wenn ich Legolas rasiere und mir eine Perücke aus seinen Haaren mache?

Legolas: _kreischt_ FASS MICH NICHT AN!!! _versteckt sich hinter Qui-Gon_

Aragorn: Schade.

_Die Reiter aus Rohan reiten davon. Die Gefährten bleiben mit den Pferden zurück._

Darth Maul: _tätschelt ein schwarzes Pferd_ Also, diese Tiere mag ich.

Boromir: Das sind Pferde!

Darth Maul: Das sind -? KREIIIIIIIIISCH!!! _Er kippt um._

Aragorn: Also, verteilen wir die Pferde... Ich nehme das braune hier...

Legolas: Ich will das weiße da!

Gimli: Warum das? Und was machst du da mit deinen Haaren?

Legolas: Weil es am weitesten von Aragorns Pferd weg ist, und ich halte meine Haare aus Aragorns Reichweite! _Er streckt die Hand mit seinen Haaren in die entgegengesetzte Richtung._

_Sie reiten los. Gimli reitet hinter Legolas, der immer noch seine Haare wegstreckt, und Qui-Gon hat den immer noch ohnmächtigen Darth Maul vor sich auf's Pferd genommen. Aragorn führt Darth Mauls Pferd am Zügel und Boromir schwebt hinterher._

_Schließlich erreichen sie den Scheiterhaufen. Darth Maul ist inzwischen wieder aufgewacht._

Aragorn: _steigt ab_ Also, da wären wir...

Gimli: Schaut nur, dort, in der Asche! Das ist Merry's Gürtel!

Aragorn: _strahlt_ Dramatisch...

Legolas: _nickt grinsend, während er weiterhin seine Haare wegstreckt_ Sehr...

_Dann jedoch beschließt Aragorn, seine Fähigkeiten als Spurenleser unter Beweis zu stellen._

Aragorn: Seht mal! Hier lag ein Hobbit, da der andere. Das war Merry, das Pippin...

Gimli: Woher weißt du das?

Aragorn: Na, Merry ist in etwa ein Viertelpfund schwerer als Pippin, außerdem hat er eine andere Haarfarbe.

Qui-Gon: Was hat die Haarfarbe damit zu tun?

Aragorn: Ja, das färbt ab! Schau, hier ist die Erde etwas dunkler als da, also lag hier Pippin! _Die anderen wechseln irritierte Blicke, während Aragorn weiter läuft._ Sie sind gekrochen... Ihre Hände waren gefesselt... _Er fischt zerschnittene Seile aus dem Gras_ Die Fesseln wurden durchtrennt!

Boromir: _grinst_ Ach ne, vielleicht sind sie auch einfach so zerfallen?

Aragorn: _wirft ihm einen bösen Blick zu und geht weiter_ Dann sind sie hier lang gelaufen... Sie wurden verfolgt... von einem Ork... ihre Spuren führen fort von der Schlacht... zum Fangornwald.

_Da stehen sie nun und betrachten den Waldrand, Aragorn und Legolas mit sehr grimmigen Mienen._

Aragorn: Also leben sie doch noch.

Legolas: Trau- , äh, so ein Glück.

Qui-Gon: Los, wir retten sie!

Aragorn: Aber es ist fast Nacht, wir sollten hier bleiben und morgen weiter suchen.

Gimli: _grinst_ Stimmt, sonst könnten uns die bösen Geister im Wald erwischen, gell, Legolas?

Legolas: B-böse Geister?

Gimli: _kichert_ Ich wusste doch, dass er daran glaubt...

Legolas: Wieso? Ich hab nicht an Geister geglaubt, aber nachdem der da aufgetaucht ist... _zeigt auf Boromir _Woher willst du denn wissen, dass es keine bösen Geister gibt?

Gimli: _betrachtet Boromir nachdenklich_ Nun... So betrachtet... Könnte es natürlich sein... dass...

Legolas: _nickt heftig_ Eben, es GIBT nämlich böse Geister.

Boromir: Kann ich bestätigen! Ich bin auch sehr furchteinflößend. Hu! Hu! Huhu! Hu!

Aragorn: _trocken_ SEHR furchteinflößend, ja... Ich fürchte mich auch vor Eulen...

Boromir: _beleidigt_ Bäääääh!

Gimli: _macht unsicher ein paar Schritte zurück_ Wir sollten wirklich hier rasten.

Darth Maul: _stolz_ Also, ich hab keine Angst vor Geistern!

Boromir: Ich auch nicht!

Legolas: _bissig_ Ganz toll, vor meinen Artgenossen hab ich auch keine Angst!

Gimli: Nein? Auch nicht vor Elrond? Oder Galadriel?

_Legolas wird knallrot._

Qui-Gon: Also, schlagen wir hier unser Nachtlager auf.

Legolas: Gut, ich denke, ich begebe mich schon mal zu meinem Schlafplatz... _klettert auf den nächsten Baum (eine Kastanie)._

Darth Maul: Äh... Legolas? Was machst du da?

Legolas: Hab ich doch gesagt, ich begebe mich zu meinem Schlafplatz!

Gimli. Auf dem Baum?!

Legolas: Was dagegen?

Qui-Gon: Aber wieso?

Legolas: Weil ich nicht in der Nähe von Aragorn und möglicherweise einer Schere schlafen werde! Dazu sind meine Haare zu wertvoll.

Aragorn: _grinst_ Wieso Schere? Mein Schwert genügt mir völlig...

Legolas: _kreischt_ SEHT IHR??!!!

Boromir: _kichert_ Wart's ab, ich erschreck dich heute nacht so, dass du von der Stange, äh, dem Zweig fällst... Huhu! Alle Geister spuken. Ich also auch. Huuuuuu!

Aragorn: _gähnt_ Spuk nur, Boromir, aber LEISE, klar?!! Oder ich besorge einen Geisterfänger...

_In der Nacht vorher... Merry und Pippin flüchten vor einem Ork in den Fangornwald..._

Merry: Ich weiß nicht, was er hat, ich meine, ich will den doch auch nicht heiraten...

Pippin: Du, Merry, nur so gefragt, meinst du, das kann was mit dem Ring zu tun haben?

Merry: Mit dem - ? Aber den hat doch Frodo!

Pippin: Ja, aber vielleicht verwechseln die euch.

Merry: Beleidigend.

Pippin: Für Frodo?

Merry. FÜR MICH!!!

Pippin: Ach so...

Ork: Ich seh euch!

Pippin: Vielleicht will er auch nur „Ich seh etwas das du nicht siehst" mit uns spielen...

Merry: Aber ich seh uns auch!

Pippin: Stimmt. Das ist es also nicht.

Merry: _keucht_ Ich hab keine Lust mehr zu rennen, komm, wir klettern auf den Baum da...

_Sie klettern hinauf._

Baumbart: _erwacht_ Hum, hom, kleine Orks...

Pippin: Sehen wir Mauli so ähnlich?

Merry. Ach Pippin, der ist doch kein Ork.

Pippin: Aber wir doch auch nicht, oder?

Merry: Nein, das ist wahr. Also stimmt es, wir sind Orks.

Pippin: Hä?

Merry: Is doch logisch! Mauli is kein Ork, wir sind es auch nicht, also sind wir alle Orks!

Pippin: Merry? Fühlst du dich wohl?

Baumbart: Vielleicht tut er das, und vielleicht tut er es nicht... Der weiße Zauberer wird es wissen...

Pippin: _erblasst_ Der weiße Zauberer?

Merry: Keine Sorge, Pippin, Saruman is eh so unfähig wie Gandalf.

Pippin: _seufzt_ Möchte gern wissen, warum die Valar ausgerechnet die unfähigsten Maiar hierher geschickt haben...

Merry: Is doch logisch, Gandalf hat vermutlich halb Valinor abgeflämmt und Saruman die andere Hälfte überflutet, und deshalb haben sie sie rausgeworfen.

Pippin: Verständlich.

_Baumbart lässt die beiden zu Füßen einer weißen Gestalt fallen. _

A/N: So, und jetzt traut euch doch und schreibt ein Review! Oder muss ich erst die Bratpfanne rausholen??? ;-)


	9. Die Durchquerung der Sümpfe bis Die Fluc...

T.: Danke schön auch für dieses Review – Keine Sorge, ich werde doch dem einzigen Reviewschreiber keine Bratpfanne überziehen ;-) Ich hatte nur gedacht, dass es noch stumme Mitleser geben könnte, die sich damit vielleicht zum Review-schreiben überreden lassen... _seufz_ Na ja, auf jeden Fall viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;-)

* * *

9. Kapitel: „Die Durchquerung der Sümpfe" bis „Die Flucht aus Edoras"

_Frodo, Sam und Gollum sind unterdessen am Rand der Sümpfe angekommen..._

Gollum: Seht, seht, wir haben euch geführt!

Sam: _starrt über das Moor_ Willnraumschiff...

Frodo: Was?

Sam: Ach, nichts besonderes...

_Dann gehen sie weiter durch den Sumpf... Plötzlich blickt Frodo zur Seite und kreischt dann laut._

Sam: _erschrocken_ Herr Frodo, was hast du?

Frodo: _entsetzt_ Mein Spiegelbild! Ich hab mein Spiegelbild gesehen! Sam, ich sehe ja furchtbar aus!

Sam: _tritt neben Frodo und betrachtet das Bild im Wasser_ Also, irgendwie kannst das nicht du sein... Ich meine, der hat blonde Haare...

Frodo: Oh... Jetzt wo du's sagst... Aber was ist das dann?

Sam: Hm... Ein Ringgeist?

Gollum: _kreischt_ Schnell! Verstecken!

Ringgeist: KREISCH!

_Frodo, Sam und Gollum verstecken sich schleunigst._

Sam: Hätte ich nur nichts gesagt...

Frodo: Mann, ich wär so gern unsichtbar...

Sam: LASS DIE FINGER VOM RING!

Gollum: Shhhhht!

Frodo: Aber Sam...

Sam: Hast du nicht gehört? Shhhhht!

Frodo: Aber ich wüsste doch gern...

Gollum: Leissse!

Frodo: Aber...

Sam: Psssst!

Ringgeist: KREISCH! Schnüffel...

Frodo: Meine Frage wär nur...

Gollum: Ssssstill!

Frodo: _schluchz_ Wie gemein...

Sam: Oh, Herr Frodo, was hat dieser Ringgeist dir nur angetan, wie fürchterlich...

Frodo: Ringgeist? Das erinnert mich an Boromir...

Sam: Wieso das denn?

Frodo: Weiß nicht...

---

_Bei Aragorn, Legolas, Darth Maul, Gimli und Qui-Gon..._

Legolas: SCHNARCH... SÄG... RAZE... PÜHHHH...

Aragorn: Gleich hat er den Ast durchgesägt.

Darth Maul: Oh, apropos durchgesägt… _schleicht sich unter Legolas' Kastanie, die anderen betrachten ihn verwirrt_

Darth Maul: Räusper... LEGOLAS!!!! AUFSTEHEN!!!!

Legolas: Hm, hu waa--- schon soo--- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! _verliert das Gleichgewicht, und benutzt den „Schnellabstieg"_ RRUMMSS!!!

Qui-Gon: Willauchnaufzug...

Legolas: Aua....

Darth Maul: Jammer nicht. Ich hätte auch einen Igel unter dich legen können.

Legolas:_ rappelt sich mühsamst auf_ Oh je, mein Rüüücken..

Gimli: Rheuma. Ich sag's doch.

Legolas: ICH HAB KEIN RHEUMA!!

Alle Kastanien des Baumes: Rumpel.. Auf Legolas fall...

Legolas: Aua! Autsch! Stachlig! Iiiks! _plötzlich rast er wie von einer Tarantel gestochen los_ STACHLIG! HILFE! STACHLIG!

Aragorn: Dank meiner Waldläuferfähigkeiten erkenne ich... _macht eine dramatische Pause..._ Legolas hat eine Kastanie mit Schale im Ausschnitt. Oder in der Hose...

Gimli: _prustet_ Das is gut bei Rheuma... AU! HE! WAS TUST DU?? AU! AUTSCH! HEEE!

_Legolas bombardiert Gimli mit Kastanien._

Boromir: Könns ihrn bissel leiser sein... bin müüüüde...

Qui-Gon: Oh, hattest du eigentlich Erfolg beim Spuken?

Boromir: Schnarch.

Qui-Gon: HATTEST DU ERFOLG????

Boromir: _fällt vor Schreck in den Boden_ Hmm? Oh... Ja... Hab immer Erfolg...

Aragorn: So. Nachdem wir jetzt alle so herzhaft gefrühstückt haben können wir ja weiter...

Darth Maul: Aber... Meine Füüüüüüße...

Legolas: Aber... Stachlig....

Qui-Gon: Aber.... Willnaufzug....

Gimli: Aber... Will Mithril...

Boromir: _gackert hämisch, weil er sieht, dass Aragorn am Rande eines Ausrasters steht_ Aber.. Will spuken...

Aragorn: RAAAAAAHHHH! ABMARSCH, SONST MACH ICH EUCH BEINE!!!!! _zieht sein Schwert und treibt seine „Schafherde" zusammen_ LOOOOOOOOOSSSS!

_Die Anderen rennen bzw. schweben verängstigt los in Richtung Fangornwald... Aragorn rennt mit dem Schwert in der Hand hinterher._

Legolas: _als sie den Waldrand erreichen_ Nein, nicht da rein....

Qui-Gon: Warum nicht?

Legolas: Böse Hexe... Dunkel... Angst...

Gimli: Legolas, du bist ein ELB und ELBEN können im Dunkeln sehen!!

Legolas: Noch schlimmer, dann sehe ich die böse Hexe auch noch... OH, BEI ERU! Sie wird mich verwandeln... Aragorn, ich gehe nicht da rein! Die Hexe wird mich in eine Kröte verwandeln...

Gimli: Ja, in eine warzige, eklige, feuchte Kröte...

Aragorn: _nähert sich drohend mit seinem Schwert_ Wenn du nicht weiterläufst, dann verwandele ich dich in ein FILET!

_Nachdem sie eine Weile im Fangorn herumgestolpert sind, hat sich Aragorn wieder beruhigt. Legolas ist höchst schreckhaft und starrt ständig verängstigt um sich. Gimli hält sich dicht neben Legolas und scheint ebenfalls etwas besorgt, obwohl er sich bemüht, das nicht zu zeigen. Schließlich hört Legolas etwas._

Legolas: _kreischt_ Aragorn! Da is was!

Aragorn: _trocken_ Tatsächlich? Und was? Die böse Hexe?

Legolas: Äh... Nein... Es schien eher weiß zu sein... Der weiße Zauberer! Er schleicht uns nach!

Darth Maul: Der weiße Zauberer? Gandalf is doch tot...

Qui-Gon: Und außerdem war er nie weiß!

Darth Maul: Oh, davon bin ich nicht überzeugt. Sein Mantel kann durchaus einmal weiß gewesen sein, aber durch die Dreckschichten wird das wohl nicht mehr herauszufinden sein.

Legolas: Ich meinte aber nicht Gandalf, ich meinte Saruman!

Qui-Gon: Ach so... Sag das doch gleich!

Legolas: Aber „der weiße Zauberer" klingt viel poetischer!

Aragorn: Ruhe jetzt! Wenn das wirklich Saruman ist, ist das kein Problem. Wenn er versucht, uns zu verhexen, trifft er wahrscheinlich eh nur sich selbst. Oder er überschwemmt den Wald... Könnt ihr auch alle schwimmen?

Darth Maul: Ich nicht!

Aragorn: Ich meinte, können alle WICHTIGEN Personen schwimmen? _überlegt_ Wieso frag ich das eigentlich? Ich weiß schließlich, dass ICH schwimmen kann...

Gandalf:_ taucht in weißem Gewand auf, stolz_ Ich kehre zurück zu euch... Am Wendepunkt der Gezeiten!

Aragorn: _starrt ihn an_ G-G-G...

Gandalf: Gezeiten, ja.

Darth Maul: Ich hab doch gleich gesagt, es ist Gandalf!

Gimli: Ja, hast du. Toll. Willst du nen Orden?

Darth Maul: Ja!

Gimli: Nein!

Darth Maul: Doch!

Aragorn: _schluchzt_ Neeeeeeeiiiiiiiin... Ich hatte SECHS Nervensägen verloren. Und ZWEI habe ich schon wieder und zwei andere suchen wir gerade! Was habe ich getan? Womit habe ich das verdient? _schnief, heul_ Ich will hier rauuus...

Gandalf: Die Valar haben mir gestattet zurückzukommen.

Aragorn: Wie konnten sie mir das antun? _schluchz_ Arwen hat gesagt die Valar beschützen mich. Könnten sie vielleicht auch meine NERVEN schützen? _schüttelt den Kopf_ Ich muss irgendetwas gaaaaanz böses getan haben... Ich weiß nur nicht was...

Boromir: Huhu! Ich bin ein Geist! Huuuu!

Gandalf: Äh... Boromir? Wieso schwebst du?

Boromir: Ich hab fliegen gelernt!

Gandalf: Ach?

Gimli: Er is wirklich ein Geist. Das is nicht wieder einer seiner Anfälle, er ist wirklich einer.

Gandalf: Tatsächlich? Nun ja, wenn ich ihn so betrachte... Durchsichtig... Schwebt... Ja, das könnte ein Geist sein.

Boromir: Wieso KÖNNTE??!!

Gandalf: Äh... also, die Valar haben mir einen Einblick in die Zukunft gewährt, und ich weiß, dass wir jetzt nach Edoras reiten müssen.

Legolas: Aber... will schminken...

Gimli: Aber... will Mithril...

Darth Maul: Aber... Angst...

Qui-Gon: Aber... Willnraumschiff...

Boromir: Aber... bin müde...

Aragorn: _grinsend_ Aber... keine Lust...

Gandalf: _starrt einen nach dem anderen an_ Aber... Ich weiß den Weg nicht!

Aragorn: ICH auch nicht.

Legolas: _überrascht_ Im Ernst? Das wär das erste Mal, dass du den Weg irgendwohin nicht weißt...

Aragorn: _genervt_ Natürlich weiß ich den Weg! Aber ich weiß ihn aus Prinzip nicht!

Legolas: Äh... Was?

Boromir: _triumphierend_ Ich bin schlauer als Aragorn! Ich weiß den Weg!

Aragorn: _grinsend_ Guuuuut! Ich bin stolz auf dich! Du bist jetzt unser Führer!

Boromir: Ich - ? NEEEEEEIIIIIIIN!

Gandalf: _grinst_ Zu spät!

Boromir: _versinkt schluchzend im Boden_ Was hab ich getan? Warum werd ich so bestraft?

Aragorn: Jetzt weißt du wie das ist!

_Schließlich schafft es Boromir tatsächlich, die anderen zu überreden, weiter zu reiten..._

_---_

_Bei Baumbart, Merry und Pippin:_

Baumbart: Hum, Gandalf sagte, ich soll verhindern, dass euch etwas passiert, und das tue ich... Barum, ich bringe euch fort von ihm... Dieser hum, Waldabfackler... Nun, was will man machen... Hum, hom, so sind sie, die Zauberer... Manches können sie, aber, barum, sicher nicht zaubern...

Pippin: Und wohin gehen wir jetzt?

Baumbart: Huuuum, zu mir nach Hause, kleiner Auenländer... Nicht dass die Bäume euch für's Frühstück halten, hum...

Merry: _erstaunt_ Sind Bäume nicht Vegetarier?

Baumbart: Hum, vielleicht sind sie das, und vielleicht sind sie das nicht...

Pippin: _seufzt_ Sein oder nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage...

Baumbart: Ach, es gibt zu wenige von uns Ents, zu wenige um diese Frage zu klären...

Merry: Wieso? Dann ist sie doch geklärt! Früher oder später ist die Antwort bei euch eben nicht sein!

Baumbart: Sei nur nicht so hastig, kleiner Auenländer...

Merry: _seufzt_ Wie gern würde ich jetzt mal wieder einen von Aragorns Wutanfällen erleben...

---

_Währenddessen erreichen Frodo, Sam und Gollum das schwarze Tor._

Gollum: Das schwarze Tor von Mordor!

Frodo: Das is doch rot!

Sam: Aber Herr Frodo, hast du vergessen, dass du farbenblind bist?

Frodo: Oh... ja...

Gollum: _kichert_ Essss sieht rote Nazgúl, mein Sssschatzzz, rote Nazsssgúl...

Sam: Ruhe!

Frodo: _nachdenklich_ Hm... Vielleicht hat Boromir ja recht... Sam, ich versuche jetzt, zum Schicksalsberg zu fliegen...

Sam: Herr Frodo, nein! Lass mich das zuerst probieren, nicht dass dir was pass... AAAAAAHHHH! _stürzt mitsamt einen Felsen hinab_

Frodo: Toll. Da fliegt er und lässt mich im Stich, das ist nicht fair... _beginnt, Sam hinterher zu klettern..._

_Schließlich findet Frodo Sam, der bis zur Brust im Kies vergraben ist._

Frodo: So, Sam. Und, wie war der Flug?

Sam: _stöhnt_ Entschuldige, Herr Frodo, aber ich fürchte, die Aerodynamik von Hobbits ist einfach nicht auf Fliegen ausgerichtet...

Frodo: Ach... Äh... Heißt das… Was?

Sam: Ach, vergiss es... Buddel mich einfach aus und dann gehen wir zu Fuß weiter, okay?

Frodo: Wenn du meinst... _er gräbt Sam aus, dann..._ Aber wie kommen wir da rein? Meinst du, die machen dieses riesige rote, äh, schwarze Tor extra für uns auf?

Gollum: _kommt angestürzt_ Nein, Herr! Sie kriegen euch! Sie bessssprühen euch mit Elbenparfüm! Garssstige Orksssse...

Frodo: Mit... Sam, lass uns woanders lang gehen.

Sam: _verwundert_ Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Legolas seine Parfüms heimlich an Orks verkauft... Meinst du, sein Vater weiß das?

Frodo: Du kannst es ihm schreiben, wenn du Lust hast, aber jetzt lass uns einen anderen Weg suchen.

Sam: Gibt es denn einen anderen?

Gollum: Esss gibt einen Pfad! Wir kennen ihn! Wir könnensss euch zsseigen, Herr...

Frodo: Dann is es ja gut. Komm, Sam!

Sam: _misstrauisch_ Meinst du wirklich, der will uns helfen?

Frodo: _seufzt_ Sam, ich hab's dir doch schon erklärt: Je länger wir im Kreis laufen...

Sam: ...umso länger kannst du dein Ringlein behalten... Schon recht... _seufzt tief_ So langsam versteh ich Aragorn...

---

_Inzwischen reiten bzw. schweben Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Qui-Gon, Darth Maul und Boromir nach Edoras... Die Nächte verbringt Legolas nach wie vor auf einem Baum... Der Morgen, bevor sie Edoras erreichen, bricht an... Alle sind wach, nur Legolas schnarcht noch auf seinem Baum. Die anderen streiten inzwischen, wer ihn wecken darf..._

Aragorn: Ich will! Ich bin schon so gestraft mit euch, da will ich wenigstens meinen Spaß!

Gimli: Aber er ist MEIN Freund! Also darf ich ihn wecken!

Darth Maul: Ich will mich unter ihn stellen, dann fällt er auf meine Hörner!

Qui-Gon: Aber ich will ihn wecken!

Gandalf: Ich bin der Älteste! Ich darf!

Gimli: Eben, du bist der Älteste! Deine Stimme ist so zittrig, du schaffst es nie ihn zu wecken! Alter Greis!

Gandalf: _zieht Gimli seinen Stab über_ Wage es nicht noch einmal, mich einen Greis zu nennen!

Gimli: _versucht, Gandalf seine Axt über den Schädel zu ziehen, er ist nur dummerweise zu klein_ Grei-heis! Grei-heis! Du tattriger, alter, seniler, rheumatischer Schildkröterich!

Gandalf: Na warte, ich verwandele dich gleich in eine Schnecke, und mich in einen Igel!

_Während zwischen den beiden eine wilde Rauferei entbrennt..._

Aragorn: Okay, die zwei scheiden aus, also darf ich!

Qui-Gon: Ich will aber!

Darth Maul: Nein, ich!

Aragorn: Du durftest schon, Qui-Gon auch, nur ich durfte noch nie!

Qui-Gon: Na guuuut...

Darth Maul: Dann mach halt…

Legolas: _gähnt_ Oh, isses schon Seit?

Aragorn: Mist, ihr habt mich aufgehalten! Jetzt is er von selber aufgewacht!

Boromir: _kichert_ Wie er aussieht! Wie ein Hahn auf der Hühnerstange...

_Legolas beginnt daraufhin, Boromir mit allem zu bewerfen, was ihm in die Finger kommt. Gandalf und Gimli werden dadurch aufmerksam und lassen enttäuscht voneinander ab, als sie sehen, dass Legolas schon wach ist. Der Elb wirft weiterhin mit Tannenzapfen, Ästen, und schließlich gerät ihm ein Eichhörnchen in die Finger, das von Aragorn aufgefangen wird._

Eichhörnchen: _während es Aragorn auf die Schulter hüpft_ Meinsa nun haben Lelebensschuld mit dir!

Qui-Gon: _kreischt_ Neeeeeiiiiiin! _sieht sich verzweifelt um_ Jar Jar, er ist hier, er verfolgt mich! NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIN! _bricht heulend zusammen_ Ich werde ihn nie los... _schluchz_

Aragorn: _grimmig_ Also, das bedeutet: Ich habe hier sechs Gefährten. Einer ist ein Geist und damit sowieso unzurechnungsfähig. Der nächste ist Mithrilsüchtig. Ein anderer leidet unter Schminksucht. Wieder ein anderer kriegt ständig Trotzanfälle. Der nächste ist einfach nur unfähig und DER LETZTE HAT VERFOLGUNGSWAHN!!!

Gandalf: Ich bin überhaupt nicht unfähig! Schau, ich verzaubere jetzt diesen Ast in ein Stück Lembas...

Aragorn: _gereizt_ WAG ES NICHT!!! Wir wollen schließlich keinen Waldbrand riskieren! Aber du könntest diesen Stein in dem Bach da in ein Boot verwandeln.

Gandalf: Dafür ist der Stein aber zu klein!

Aragorn: _SEHR gereizt_ Dann verzauber ihn halt in ein Stück Lembas!

Gandalf: Dann wird das Lembas doch nass!

_Daraufhin entreißt Aragorn Gandalf seinen Stab und beginnt, ihn als Axt zu verwenden. Fröhlich singend hackt er damit auf einen Baumstamm ein._

Aragorn: _singt_ Mir san die fröhlichen Holzhackerbuam...

Gandalf: _kreischt_ MEIN STAB!

_Als von dem Stab schließlich nur noch wenig mehr als Späne übrig sind, gibt Aragorn Gandalf die größeren Stücke zurück._

Aragorn: _grinsend_ Hier, mein Freund.

Gandalf: _schnieft_ Mein Staaaaaaaab... Jetzt muss ich zu Saruman gehen und mir einen neuen kaufen...

Aragorn: Was, kannst du dir nicht mal selbst einen schnitzen? Du bist WIRKLICH unfähig!

---

_Schließlich reiten sie weiter... Das Eichhörnchen sitzt zufrieden, fortan aber schweigend auf Aragorns Schulter. Als sie in Sichtweite von Edoras kommen, halten sie ihre Pferde an._

Legolas: Toll, gibt's endlich ne Pause?

Boromir: So kurz vorm Ziel? Was heißt... _denkt nach_ Ich hab euch geführt. Bis hierher... Das heißt... ich muss euch nicht mehr führen. Und das heißt, ich will ne Pause! JUHUUUU!

Aragorn: Also, dass ihr euch da nix einbildet, ich übernehm die Führung NICHT!

Legolas: Aber Aragorn... Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nur so König von Gondor werden kannst?

Aragorn: _mit Blick zu Boromir_ Wer würde König von einem solchen Volk Deppen werden wollen?

Legolas: Ich vergaß zu erwähnen, dass du nur so Arwen heiraten kannst...

Aragorn: Das is ein Argument...

Gandalf: Soll ich euch noch was über den König Rohans erzählen?

Qui-Gon: König? Kanzler, oder?

Gandalf: Was?

Qui-Gon: Kanzler! In einer Demokratie gibt es immer einen Kanzler und einen Senat, und Senatoren, und...

Darth Maul: Qui-Gon...

Qui-Gon: Ja?

Darth Maul: Schon mitbekommen, dass wir hier in Mittelerde sind?

Qui-Gon: Und was hat das mit... Oh... Verstehe.

Boromir: Aragorn?

Aragorn: _genervt_ Ja?

Boromir: Ich hab das mal überlegt... Das was du vorhin gesagt hast, das kommt mir vor wie eine Beleidigung für mein Volk.

Aragorn: _grinst_ Sag bloß...

Gandalf: Also, Aragorn, ich würde dir raten, das nicht über das Volk von Rohan zu sagen... Théoden reagiert da manchmal empfindlich...

Aragorn: Théoden? Wieso Théoden? Was ist mit Thengel?

Boromir: Der ist doch schon eeeeewig tot!

Aragorn: Ach? Oh... Hab ich nicht mitbekommen...

Gandalf: Ich wollte dir die Todesanzeige ja bringen, aber gerade auf der letzten Strecke bin ich gestolpert... Über meinen Stab... Und da... nun... ist die Anzeige... so ein bisschen... in Flammen aufgegangen, weißt du...

Aragorn: Ach. Was für eine Überraschung. Und, was machen wir jetzt?

Gimli: Was fragst du uns, du bist der Anführer!

Aragorn: Oh. Stimmt. Also, reiten wir weiter...

Legolas: Aber... bin noch beim Schminken...

Gimli: Aber... Mithril...

Darth Maul: Aber... Wenn die Pferde haben... sind die Bewohner dieser Stadt sicher... MONSTER!

Legolas:_ lässt vor Schreck seinen Spiegel fallen_ M-M-M-Monster?

Gimli: Mauli, ist dir klar, dass du auf einem dieser schrecklich gefährlichen Pferde sitzt?!

Darth Maul: Öh...

Boromir: Ach, wo wir schon dabei sind… Wie machst du das eigentlich, Gandalf? Ich meine, du hast doch Rheuma. Wie kannst du dann reiten?

Gandalf: Hab ich doch schon auf dem Caradhras gesagt: Ich hab da eine Salbe, die hilft.

Boromir: Ah so. Und du, Legi? Wie machst du's?

Legolas: _brüllt_ ICH HAB KEIN RHEUMA!

Alle Bäume im Umkreis von 100 Metern: Raschel... Alle Blätter verlier...

Gimli: Und ich dachte, euch Elben wäre die Umwelt so wichtig.

Aragorn: Schluss jetzt! Entweder ihr kommt freiwillig mit – oder ich geh allein! _zufrieden_ Warum bin ich nicht gleich auf die Idee gekommen?

Gandalf: Aragorn, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Meine Stellung als dein Berater zwingt mich, dich zu begleiten.

Aragorn: _entsetzt_ W-was?

Darth Maul: Aragorn, ich komm auch mit. Wenn du dabei bist, hab ich nicht so große Angst.

Aragorn: _entsetzter_ W-wie?

Qui-Gon: Aragorn, als Jedi muss ich dem Guten dienen, und deswegen begleite ich dich auch weiterhin.

Aragorn:_ noch entsetzter_ W-wer?

Boromir: Aragorn, wir sind ja nicht immer einer Meinung, aber ich hab's dir gesagt: Ich wäre dir im Leben gefolgt. Also folge ich dir auch im Tod.

Aragorn: _vollkommen entsetzt_ W-wann?

Gimli: Aragorn, weißt du, ich denke, als Freunde muss man zusammenhalten. Ich komme mit!

Aragorn: _schluchzt_ B-bitte...

Legolas: Aragorn, ich bin dein Freund und ich bleibe an deiner Seite – selbst wenn es mich mein Schminkzeug kosten sollte.

Aragorn: _bricht in Tränen aus_ Neeeeiiiiin... Ich bin sie immer noch nicht los... ich werde sie nie los... Das Leben hat keinen Sinn mehr... _HEUL_ Es sind die Valar... Ich bin mir sicher... Sie bestrafen mich... _packt Gandalf am Arm_ Die haben in Edoras doch bestimmt einen Tempel, oder? Ich muss den Valar ein Opfer bringen, auf dass sie mich von diesem Grauen befreien!

Gandalf: Nun... äh...

Aragorn: Sie haben also einen Tempel? Wunderbar! Lasst uns weiter reiten! _treibt sein Pferd an_

_Die anderen folgen mit etwas verwirrten Blicken._

_---_

_Dann reiten sie durch das Tor und hinauf zur Goldenen Halle. Dort werden sie von Háma und einigen Wächtern aufgehalten._

Háma: Wollt ihr euer Gepäck abgeben? Wir passen umsonst darauf auf!

Aragorn: Umsonst? Das erstaunt mich.

Háma: Na ja, fast umsonst. Es ist nur eine kleine Bereitstellungsgebühr von 3 Goldstücken pro Minute fällig.

Gimli: Was für ne Gebühr?

Háma: Bereitstellungsgebühr! Dafür, dass wir uns bereit stellen!

Darth Maul: Das gibt es bei uns auch. Zum Beispiel beim Kauf eines Super-Mega-Quiek-Star-Televisionsgerät muss man eine Bereitstellungsgebühr zahlen.

Gimli: Beim Kauf eines - ? Ach, schon gut.

Gandalf: Also, ich denke, die Garderobengebühr sparen wir uns, oder?

Aragorn: Was heißt hier wir? ICH hab kein Geld. Und mein Freund auch nicht.

Qui-Gon: Welcher Freund?

Aragorn:_ streichelt das Eichhörnchen auf seiner Schulter_ Der hier.

Qui-Gon: Gehört der nicht zur Garderobe?

Eichhörnchen: KREISCH! _stürzt sich auf Qui-Gon_

Aragorn: Ja, beiss ihn, fass, zahl's ihm heim, diesem gefühllosen Ungeheuer!

Qui-Gon: AU! Mein Finger! Lass los, loslassen...

Legolas: Wird nicht mal mit einem Eichhörnchen fertig... Das nenn ich einen Helden...

Darth Maul: _kreischt_ Eichhörnchen? Wo? Wo? _sieht sich panisch um_

Aragorn: _zu Legolas_ Du bist doch noch schlimmer, wirst ja nicht mal mit ner SPINNE fertig!

Legolas: _kreischt_ SPINNE? Wo? Wo? _sieht sich panisch um_

Boromir: HU! _taucht aus dem Boden auf_ Ich bin zurück! Habt ihr mich vermisst?

Aragorn: _trocken_ Vermisst ein Uruk mich und mein Schwert?

Boromir: _strahlt_ Ach Görnchen, eigentlich müsste ich dir dafür ja den Hals umdrehen – aber das kann ich eh nicht, und heute ist ein besonderer Tag...

Legolas: Wieso?

Boromir: Es ist mein Namenstag! Ist das nicht toll?

Aragorn: _trocken_ Und ich dachte, es ginge um was besonderes.

Háma: Also was ist jetzt? Ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!

Gandalf: Wir wollen jetzt mit König Théoden sprechen.

Háma: Und die Garderobe?

Gimli: Wir haben kein Geld, also gehen wir so rein.

Háma: Das geht nicht.

Legolas: Wieso?

Háma: Weil Gríma Schlangenzunge den Befehl gegeben hat, dass, um unsere schwache Wirtschaftslage zu verbessern, jeder, der zu König Théoden will, seine Garderobe abgeben muss.

Gandalf: Wir haben aber kein Geld!

Háma: _nachdenklich_ Nun, ihr könntet natürlich eure Sachen einfach hier ablegen, statt in der Garderobe... Das wäre umsonst.

Gimli: Also gut, dann machen wir das so.

_Sie legen ihr Gepäck ab. Als sie fertig sind..._

Háma: Waffen zählen auch als Gepäck!

Gandalf: _seufzt_ Meine Güte... Aber Kleider sind hoffentlich erlaubt, oder?

_Als sie auch ihre Waffen abgelegt haben, mustert Háma einen nach dem anderen. Bei Aragorn stutzt er._

Háma: Also, erstens... das Schwert da, das is doch ne Waffe, oder?

Aragorn: Nein, das ist keine Waffe! Das ist mein Freund! Einer der beiden treuen Freunde die ich habe.

Boromir: _erfreut_ Und ich bin der andere?

Aragorn: NEIN! Das Eichhörnchen.

Háma: Und damit kommen wir zur zweiten Sache: Tiere sind im Thronsaal nicht erlaubt.

Aragorn: Was? Heißt das, mein Eichhörnchen ist verboten? Und Schlangenzunge erlaubt? Was sind denn das für Sitten hier?!

Qui-Gon: Nu komm, Aragorn. Dein Eichhörnchen kann ja auf dein Schwert aufpassen, dann sind alle versorgt.

Aragorn: _nachdenklich_ Dafür, dass die Idee von dir ist, ist sie gar nicht schlecht._ legt sein Schwert ab und lässt sein Eichhörnchen darauf hüpfen _Beiss jeden, der sich meinem Schwerti nähert, ja? Außer mir natürlich.

_Das Eichhörnchen nickt brav. Háma ist allerdings immer noch nicht zufrieden._

Háma: Also, Gandalf... Diesen Stab könnte man wirklich als Waffe einstufen.

Gandalf: _stutzt_ Stab? Ich hab doch gar keinen... MEIN STAB! _strahlt_ Er ist zurückgekehrt. Wie ich. Und jetzt ist er weiß! Wie ich!

Legolas: Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist, dein Stab war vorher schon weiß.

Gandalf: Aber nur Persil-weiß! Jetzt ist er Perwoll-weiß!

Gimli: Ich seh keinen Unterschied.

Gandalf: Banause!

Aragorn: Also, gehen wir jetzt endlich zu Théoden?

Legolas: Gerne...

Háma: Nicht solange Gandalf seinen Stab hat!

Gandalf: Ich kann aber nicht laufen, ohne!

Boromir: Ach komm, Háma, das schlimmste das passieren kann, ist, dass die Halle abbrennt.

Gandalf: Wieso sollte sie? Ich KANN zaubern...

Háma: _eilig_ Nein, du musst es nicht beweisen, ihr könnt so rein, nun kommt schon!

_Háma führt die Gefährten zur Tür der Halle. Als sie reingehen wollen, stehen sich plötzlich Aragorn und Darth Maul gegenüber. Keiner von beiden will den anderen durchlassen. Schließlich..._

Darth Maul: _benutzt die Macht_ Aragorn, du lässt mir jetzt den Vortritt...

Aragorn: Ne. Aber... _benutzt die Macht_ Du lässt mir jetzt den Vortritt...

Darth Maul: Ich lasse dir gerne den Vortritt.

Qui-Gon: _schüttelt den Kopf_ Du Versager! Na ja, eben ein Sith...

Aragorn: _entzückt_ Also, ich muss schon sagen, diese Macht hat was...

---

_In der Halle gehen sie auf Théodens Thron zu. Da kommt ihnen Gríma Schlangenzunge entgegen._

Schlangenzunge: Spät ist die Stunde...

Boromir: Es ist spät? Dann muss ich schleunigst spuken schweben...

Aragorn: DU BLEIBST!!!

Gimli: Na so was, Aragorn, seit wann willst du Boromir um dich haben?

Aragorn: Besser er ist hier und ich kann ihn kontrollieren, als dass er machen kann was er will. Und sowieso, wenn ich nicht meine Ruhe krieg, dann er erst recht nicht!

Legolas: Aber Aragorn...

Schlangenzunge: Sagt mal, wollt ihr mich vielleicht ausreden lassen?

Gandalf: Nein! Behalte deine gespaltenen Zähne hinter deiner Zunge! Ich bin nicht durch Tod und Feuer gegangen...

Gimli: Aha, du gibst also zu, dass du nicht zaubern kannst!

Boromir: Oh, Feuerzauber beherrscht er.

Gandalf: Ich beherrsche viel mehr als das! Seht meinen Stab...

Schlangenzunge: Sein Stab! Ich habe euch befohlen ihm seinen Stab abzunehmen!

_Eine Gruppe Männer kommt herangestürzt, aber Aragorn hält sie auf._

Aragorn: _benutzt die Macht_ Ihr wollt nichts von uns.

_Die Männer nicken brav und verschwinden wieder._

Aragorn: Ach, ich mag diese Macht!

Legolas: Macht? Arwen hat Macht, aber doch nicht du!

Aragorn: _beleidigt_ Na warte! _benutzt die Macht _Die böse Hexe hat dich erwischt. Jetzt bist du eine eklige, feuchte, warzige Kröte!

Legolas: _beginnt, durch die Halle zu hopsen_ Quak! Quak!

Aragorn: _grinst_ Diese Macht scheint auch bei Elben zu wirken... Vielleicht kann ich damit Arwen beeinflussen... _schließt die Augen und benutzt die Macht_

_Donner grollt... Es blitzt..._

Aragorn: Äh... Ich korrigiere: Diese Macht scheint bei manchen Elben zu wirken – aber bei Arwen wirkt sie nicht.

Gandalf: _zu Théoden_ Also, was wir wollten, ist... Äh... Aragorn? Was wollten wir?

Aragorn: Was weiß ich? Du hast mir nur gesagt, dass wir nach Edoras müssen.

Gandalf: Tja... Dann weiß ich auch nicht weiter...

Théoden: Ich bin geheilt! Gandalf, du hast mich von Sarumans Einfluss geheilt!

Gandalf: _überrascht_ Hab ich das? _dann wendet er sich triumphierend zu Gimli_ Siehst du? Ich kann zaubern!

Gimli: Das muss der Schock gewesen sein... Théoden war so entsetzt, dich zu sehen, und da...

Éowyn: _taucht auf_ Onkel, geht es dir gut?

Gewitter: DONNER! BLITZ!

Aragorn: Ich mach doch gar nichts, Arwen, ich mach doch gar nichts! Ich hab sie nur angeschaut!

Gewitter: BLITZ! GROLL!

Aragorn: Gut, Arwen, ich schau weg. Ich schau sie gar nicht mehr an. Ist das gut so?

Gewitter: Leise rumpel... abzieh...

Aragorn: _während er angestrengt die Wand anstarrt_ Puh...

Legolas: Quak! Quak! _hüpft gegen die Wand_

Qui-Gon: Also, Aragorn, willst du ihm nicht mal helfen?

Aragorn: Ich kann nicht!

Qui-Gon: Wieso nicht?

Aragorn: Ich muss die Wand beobachten. Sie könnte ja flüchten.

Qui-Gon: Hä?

Darth Maul: Lass mal, ich kümmer mich drum. _benutzt die Macht_ Legolas, du bist wieder ein Elb.

Legolas: _richtet sich schockiert auf_ Ich hatte einen fürchterlichen Albtraum! Ich war eine Kröte!

Aragorn: Albtraum? Den hab ich schon seit wir von Bruchtal aufgebrochen sind.

Éowyn: Du brauchst mich nur zu heiraten, dann bist du sie alle los!

Aragorn: _begeistert_ Also, das ist eine guuuuute Idee... _Ein Blitz zuckt vom Himmel und schlägt neben Aragorn ein, Aragorn kreischt_ Das war ein Scherz, Arwen, ehrlich! Ich lehne ab! Ich lehne ab!

Éowyn: Schade.

Théoden: Wo ist Schlangenzunge?

Gandalf: Ich weiß nicht, er murmelte etwas von „dringende Nachricht" und „wird ihn interessieren", und dann ist er verschwunden.

Boromir: Huhu! Diese Halle gefällt mir. Ich könnte ewig hier spuken. Hu!

Legolas: Es war fürchterlich. Ich konnte nur quaken...

Gimli: Und schminken konntest du dich auch nicht, oder?

Legolas: Bei Eru, du hast recht, ich habe mich seit mindestens einer halben Stunde nicht mehr geschminkt! Das muss ich nachholen... _Er setzt sich unter eine Säule und beginnt, sich zu schminken._

Aragorn: BOROMIR! Sofort kommst du aus dem Thron! Théoden wird es nicht gefallen, wenn du plötzlich durch ihn durch schwebst. In dem Alter kann ein Schock einen Schlaganfall auslösen!

Gandalf: Bist du nicht älter als Théoden?

Aragorn: Öh... Nun... schon... aber... Ich bin schließlich ein Waldläufer! Kein verzärteltes Königlein!

Théoden: WIE hast du mich genannt?!!

Boromir: Huhu!

Aragorn: RAUS AUS DEM DACHBALKEN!

Qui-Gon: Oh Aragorn, schrei doch den Armen nicht so an – als Jedi musst du geduldig sein und dem Guten dienen.

Aragorn: ICH BIN KEIN JEDI!

Qui-Gon: Nicht? Aber...

Darth Maul: Er ist ein Sith!

Aragorn: ICH BIN KEIN SITH!

Darth Maul: Nicht? Aber...

Qui-Gon: Eins von beiden musst du sein, Aragorn. Sonst kannst du nicht die Macht haben.

Aragorn: Ich hab sie aber! Ätsch!

Legolas: Hat mal einer einen Lippenstift für mich?

Gimli: Keiner von uns schminkt sich, du Hirni!

Legolas: Doch, Éowyn, hast du vielleicht...

Éowyn: Ja, ja... _reicht ihm einen Lippenstift._

Legolas: _nimmt den Lippenstift, dann stutzt er._ BOROMIR! RAUS AUS DEM LIPPENSTIFT!

Aragorn: Siehst du, Qui-Gon? Der brüllt ihn auch an.

Boromir: Hu! Huhu!

Qui-Gon: BOROMIR! RAUS AUS MIR!

Aragorn: Und DU schreist ihn auch an. Also. Das ist erlaubt. BOROMIR! RAUS AUS... Wo ist er denn?

Boromir: _steckt den Kopf aus Aragorns Brust_ Huhu! Hu!

Aragorn: BOROMIR! RAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUS!!!!!

Darth Maul: NEIN! NICHT IN MICH!

Gimli: _entreißt Gandalf seinen Stab und fuchtelt wild damit herum_ NEIN! HAU AB! WIRST DU WOHL! WEG! WEG!

Aragorn: Meine – Hände – was – machen – meine – Hände? _Seine Hände nähern sich unaufhaltsam Boromirs Hals. Sie sind nicht die einzigen. Auch die Hände von Gimli, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul inklusive ihrer Besitzer nähern sich Boromir._

Boromir: Ups, ich glaube, ich enteile... _verschwindet im Boden._

Éowyn: Legolas? Wo ist mein Lippenstift?

Legolas: _unschuldig_ Lippenstift? Was ist ein Lippenstift?

Éowyn: _drohend_ Legolas...

Legolas: _mit seinem hübschesten Schmelzblick, bei dem sogar Arwen weich wird_ Ja?

Éowyn: Hm, äh... _kichert_ Schon gut...

Aragorn: _beeindruckt, zu Legolas_ Könntest du mir mal Blickunterricht geben?

---

_Etwas später..._

Éowyn: Also, wie's aussieht ist die Westfold angegriffen worden. Was sollen wir tun?

Théoden: Tja... Weiß auch nicht.

Aragorn: Und das nennt sich König!

Théoden: _zornig_ Ein bisschen mehr Benimm!

Legolas: Also bitte, Ihr sprecht mit einem Waldläufer – Benimm ist für die ein Fremdwort.

Aragorn: Ob du das wohl auch noch sagen würdest, wenn ich dir die Haare grün gefärbt hätte?

Boromir: Das würde zu seinem Namen passen. Legolas Grünblatt. Wobei, vielleicht sollten wir ihn doch in Legolas Grünhaar umbenennen...

Legolas: Ist nicht nötig, ich lasse Aragorn nämlich sowieso nicht an meine schönen Haare!

Gimli: Sag mal Aragorn... Erst willst du Legolas' Haare abschneiden, dann willst du sie färben. Hast du was gegen blonde Haare?

Aragorn: Ich hab gar nichts gegen sie, ich liiiiiebe blonde Haare – sie brennen so schön...

Éowyn: _zieht ihm ihre Handtasche über_ He, falls du's nicht bemerkt hast – ich habe auch blonde Haare!

Aragorn: _reibt sich den Kopf und sieht sie verblüfft an_ Du bist doch nicht Arwen in Verkleidung, oder? Die zieht mir auch immer ihre Handtasche über...

Éowyn: Wenn ich Arwen wäre, hätten die Blitze getroffen!

Théoden: Also, was machen wir jetzt?

Qui-Gon: Was fragt Ihr uns? Ihr seid der Kanzler...

Darth Maul: Mensch Qui-Gon, das heißt König!

Qui-Gon: Äh, ja... Auf jeden Fall seid IHR das.

Théoden: Nun... Éowyn, was meinst du?

Éowyn: Ich brauch einen neuen Lippenstift. Und Geld, weil ich morgen shoppen gehen will.

Théoden: Aber Éowyn, du weißt doch, dass die Staatskassen...

Éowyn: Schon gut... Dann leih ich mir eben bei Schlangenzunge Geld...

Gandalf: Der ist doch weg!

Éowyn: Noch besser, so kann er mich nicht hindern.

Gimli: Äh... Dann kann er dich nicht daran hindern, dir Geld zu leihen? Wie leihst du dir eigentlich immer Geld?

Éowyn: Frag nicht.

Théoden: Also, hat jetzt wer nen Vorschlag? Wir könnten natürlich einfach hier bleiben und abwarten...

Gimli: Wo ist eigentlich Boromir hin?

Aragorn: Oh... BOROMIR! HIERHER! DALLI!

Boromir: _schwebt aus dem Kronleuchter_ Is ja gut, is ja gut...

Gandalf: Die Valar haben mir gesagt, wo wir jetzt hin sollten.

Qui-Gon: Dann ist doch alles klar.

Gandalf: Ich hab nur den Namen des Orts vergessen.

Gimli: _trocken_ Das ist das Alter. Du wirst senil.

Gandalf: Aber ich weiß noch, dass der Name irgendwo ein H hatte.

Aragorn: _schnaubt_ Wie hilfreich! Dunharg hat ein H, Helms Klamm hat eins, Minas Tirith, Bruchtal... _er denkt kurz nach_ Bruchtal? Das wär doch ne Idee...

Boromir: Ich bin für Minas Tirith!

Darth Maul: Aber da hab ich Angst vor!

Qui-Gon: _schüttelt den Kopf_ Siths.

Théoden: Hm... Helms Klamm... Wo liegt das doch gleich?

Aragorn: Oh, das ist ganz einfach... _er fängt an, wild in der Luft herumzufuchteln_ Man reitet eine Weile da lang, dann biegt man nach da ab, dann nach da und dann ist man da.

Théoden: Öh... Ach?

Éowyn: Schon mal was von präziseren Wegbeschreibungen gehört?

Aragorn: Was soll das heißen? Ich habe schon Wege beschrieben, als du noch nicht mal geboren warst!

Éowyn: _kichert entzückt_ Ein Mann mit Erfahrung also...

Gewitter: DONNER! BLITZ! GROLL!

Aragorn: _zieht den Kopf ein_ Aber Arwen, ich hab doch nur... ich wollte doch nicht... Das war doch... Sie ist die Nichte des Königs, Arwen, da muss ich höflich sein... Sie hat was gefragt, also hab ich geantwortet...

Gewitter: DONNER!

Aragorn: _verzweifelt_ Bitte, Arwen, ich mach doch gar nichts mehr... Ich schau sie nicht mal mehr an, ja? Und reden tu ich auch nicht mehr mit ihr, in Ordnung?

Gewitter: Rumpel... Wieder abzieh...

Aragorn: _seufzt_ Irgendwie anstrengend...

Éowyn: Du sollst nicht mit mir reden, Aragorn...

Aragorn: Ich red auch nicht mit dir!

Gewitter: GROLL...

Éowyn: _grinst_ Du fällst aber auch auf alles rein... _zu Théoden_ Was is jetzt mit meinem Lippenstift?

Théoden: Den hat doch Legolas!

Legolas: Iiiiiiiiiich?

Gandalf: Äh... Aragorn? Darf ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass Boromir schon wieder weg ist?

Aragorn: Grrrrr... Seit er ein Geist ist, ist er eine richtige Landplage...

Gimli: War er das vorher nicht?

Qui-Gon: Also, ich hab ihn vorhin in Gandalfs Stab schlüpfen sehen...

Gandalf: _kreischt_ WAAAAAAS?!! _fängt an, wild seinen Stab zu schütteln und haut ihn dabei Darth Maul und Legolas um die Ohren._

Darth Maul: HEEEEEE!

Legolas: AUTSCH!

Gandalf: RAUS DA, DUUUUUU…

Boromir: _steckt den Kopf aus einer Statue_ Hat mich wer gerufen?

Gandalf: Was? Du warst gar nicht in meinem Stab?

Boromir: Doch, vorhin...

Gandalf: WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN?! ICH VERWANDELE DICH IN EIN...

Aragorn: _entreißt ihm den Stab_ Schluss jetzt! Nicht, dass die Halle abbrennt!

Théoden: _entnervt_ Okay, wir gehen nach Helms Klamm und warten dann dort ab. Háma! Lass die Stadt räumen!

Legolas: Wieso ausgerechnet nach Helms Klamm?

Théoden: Weil die Festung aus Stein ist! Die kann Gandalf nicht abfackeln.

Gimli: Guter Gedanke.

Gandalf: Gut... Äh... Ich hab dann... hm... noch was zu erledigen...

Aragorn: _sieht ihn scharf an_ Du planst doch was... Auf der anderen Seite... Heißt das, du willst weg?

Gandalf: Nun... Ja.

Aragorn:_ fällt ihm um den Hals_ Oh Gandalf, mein lieber Freund... Geh nur, geh, ich werde dich nicht vermissen... _schiebt ihn zur Tür hinaus._

_Als Gandalf weg ist..._

Théoden: Hm. Wenn er eh nicht mehr da ist, könnten wir natürlich auch hier bleiben...

Aragorn: _schüttelt den Kopf_ Besser nicht. Den Weg hierher zurück könnte er finden, aber den Weg nach Helms Klamm findet er garantiert nicht!

Théoden: Auch wahr. Also, machen wir uns bereit...

_Etwas später... Alle sind am packen... Aragorn latscht ziellos durch die Gegend, weil er möglichst wenig Zeit bei den anderen Gefährten verbringen will... Éowyn ist währenddessen mit ein paar Schwertübungen beschäftigt... Als Aragorn vorbei kommt, wirbelt sie gerade ihr Schwert herum und köpft ihn fast. Aragorn wirft sich gerade rechtzeitig zu Boden._

Aragorn: _schimpft_ Also hör mal, kannst du nicht aufpassen?!

Éowyn: _grinst_ Ooooooch, der Süße liegt mir zu Füßen...

Gewitter: DONNER! BLITZ!

Aragorn: Aber Arwen, ich kann doch nichts dafür, wenn sie mich süß findet! Ich hab mich auf jeden Fall nicht bei ihr eingeschmeichelt. Ich bin nur hingefallen.

Éowyn: Stimmt. Leider.

Gewitter: GROLL!

Aragorn: _rappelt sich eilig auf_ Ich geh besser...

Éowyn: He, wie wär's mit nem Treffen um Mitternacht, wenn deine Geliebte uns nicht sieht?

Gewitter: GROOOOOßER DONNER! GEFÄHLICH BLITZ!

Aragorn: Ich hab nicht zugestimmt, und ich hab's auch nicht vor, Arwen, wirklich...

Éowyn: Na, dann vielleicht wann anders.

Gewitter: Drohend groll...

Aragorn: Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, wirklich, ich muss jetzt gehen... _eilt hastig aus dem Raum. Éowyn sieht ihm enttäuscht nach._

_Dann machen sich alle auf den Weg nach Helms Klamm. Aragorn bemüht sich, möglichst so weit von den anderen entfernt wie möglich zu sein... Dummerweise besteht Théoden darauf, dass er neben ihm reitet, damit sie nicht ihn nerven... Boromir guckt mit dem Kopf aus Gimlis Axt, weswegen dieser wütend damit herumfuchtelt und sich sämtliche Reiter in der Nähe angstvoll zu Boden geworfen haben... Legolas schminkt sich (wie so selten)... Éowyn läuft in Aragorns Nähe... Der Himmel ist deswegen tiefschwarz und es donnert immer wieder leise._


	10. Die Wälder Ithiliens bis Entthing

10. Kapitel: „Die Wälder Ithiliens" bis „Entthing"

_Frodo, Sam und Gollum sind inzwischen in Ithilien angekommen. Dort beginnen Frodo und Sam eine Unterhaltung..._

Sam: Es ist der Ring, Herr Frodo. Er ergreift Besitz von dir...

Frodo: Unsinn, Sam. Der Ring ist mein Besitz, wie soll er da mich besitzen?

Sam: Er fängt an, ich bin mir sicher! Deine Haare färben sich schon golden, bald wirst du ringförmig sein!

Frodo: Aber Sam, meine Haare sind schmutzig, deswegen wirken sie golden...

Sam: Nein Herr Frodo, ich bin mir sicher...

Frodo: Hör zu, Sam. Wir sind doch schon auf dem Weg, den Ring zu zerstören. Und danach wasch ich mir die Haare und alles ist wieder wie vorher, okay?

Sam: Also gut.

_Etwas später... Frodo und Sam schlafen... Gollum führt Gespräche mit Sméagol..._

Gollum: Wir wollen ihn... Wir brauchen ihn... Wir müssen ihn haben, den Schatzzzz...

Sméagol: Da bin ich nicht sicher. Ich meine, was ist so besonderes an dem Ding?

Gollum: Du weißt esssss nicht? Wir wollen essss!

Sméagol: Aber warum?

Gollum: Weil eben!

Sméagol: Okay, von mir aus... Also wollen wir ihn eben. Und? Zufrieden?

Gollum: Nein, mein Schatzzzz, wir haben ihn schließlich nicht!

Sméagol: Wo is er denn?

Gollum: Der Hobbit hat ihn gesssstohlen!

Sméagol: _gelangweilt_ Ah so. Noch was? Oder kann ich jetzt endlich schlafen?

_Am nächsten Morgen... Sam kocht eine Suppe..._

Sam: Was gäbe ich für ein paar Tüften...

Gollum: Tüfteln? Was tüftelt es, mein Schatzzzz, was tüftelt es?

Sam: Hä? Tüfteln? TÜFTEN!

Gollum: Hä? Törichter Hobbit, kann kein Westron, nein, mein Schatzzz, er kann es nicht...

_Etwas später sehen sie ein paar Olifanten..._

Sam: Mann, siehst du die, Herr Frodo?

Frodo: Nun... wenn man bedenkt, wie groß die sind, wäre es schwer für mich, sie nicht zu sehen.

Sam: Herr Frodo, meinst du, ich darf die Olifanten streicheln?

Frodo: _seufzt_ Frag nicht mich, frag die Olifantenführer da unten!

Faramir: _taucht hinter ihnen auf_ Na so was, was ist denn das?

Sam: Hobbits!

Faramir: Das klingt wie ein Zauberwort! Aha, ihr seid Saruman in Verkleidung! NEHMT SIE FEST!

_Seine Männer stürzen herbei und fesseln Frodo und Sam. Gollum ist verschwunden._

Frodo: Hä? Saruman? Aber nein, wir haben nichts mit Saruman zu tun!

Faramir: Okay. Dann mit Sauron. Kommt, wir gehen.

_Sie nehmen Frodo und Sam mit._

_Währenddessen sind Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Qui-Gon, Boromir und Darth Maul zusammen mit den Menschen aus Edoras immer noch auf dem Weg nach Helms Klamm... Legolas streitet sich mit Gimli..._

Legolas: Und ob dieser Bart hässlich ist, du siehst aus als hättest du einen Besen im Gesicht kleben...

Gimli: Das nimmst du sofort zurück, du Elbengewächs, hörst du! Dieser Bart ist Zeugnis meines Stolzes...

Legolas: Stolz? Weißt du überhaupt, was das ist? ICH wäre nicht stolz darauf, in einer Auflaufform rumzulaufen...

Gimli: AUFLAUFFORM! DAS IST EINE RÜSTUNG!

Legolas: Eine Auflaufform!

Darth Maul: Vielleicht ist er ja ein Sturmtrupper.

Gimli: Ein bitte was?

Qui-Gon: Mensch Mauli, die Sturmtrupper kommen erst in Episode 2, eine Auflaufform tragen sie auch nicht, und außerdem bist du da schon tot!

Darth Maul: Aber du auch, und ich bin kein Mensch!

Qui-Gon: Zum Glück, das wäre ja eine Beleidigung für alle Menschen!

Gimli: He, was ist ein Sturmdingens?

Darth Maul: Beleidigung? Ihr solltet stolz sein, einen wie mich zu euch zählen zu können...

Qui-Gon: Ach, größenwahnsinnig bist du also auch noch!

Aragorn: _schluchzt_ Ich will heeeeeiiiiim... Aaaaarweeeeen... Rette mich...

Boromir: _grinst_ Was für ein tapferer Held...

Aragorn: Na warte! _benutzt die Macht_ Du bist ein hirnloser Trottel.

Boromir: Ich bin ein hirnloser Trottel. Äh... Aber... Nein, das bin ich nicht, ich bin ein stolzer Held und... Äh... Oder bin ich doch ein Trottel?

Aragorn: _grinst_ Ach, ich liebe die Macht...

Théoden: Welche Macht? Ich habe Macht, ich bin ein König! DU dagegen...

Aragorn: Grrrr... Bald bin ich auch ein König, und dann wirst du das bereuen!

Théoden: Dann werdet IHR das bereuen, heißt das!

Aragorn: _streichelt sein Eichhörnchen_ Lass uns diesen Deppen ignorieren, mein Freund, ja?

Legolas: Glaubst du nicht, dass das ein Weibchen ist?

Aragorn: Wieso?

Legolas: Ich weiß nicht... Es kuschelt sich immer so an dich ran...

Aragorn: Aber wenn es ein Weibchen wäre, hätte Arwen das sicher schon gemerkt.

Legolas: Auch wieder wahr.

_Als es Abend wird, machen sie Rast... Aragorn raucht eine Pfeife, Legolas und Gimli streiten sich... Qui-Gon und Darth Maul brummeln im Chor vor sich hin und Boromir schwebt irr murmelnd durch die Gegend._

Qui-Gon und Darth Maul: Willendlichnraumschiff, willendlichnraumschiff...

Boromir: Trottel? Held? Hirnlos? Stolz? Trottel? Held? ...

Legolas: Widerlich ist das, nie rasierst du dich...

Gimli: Natürlich rasiere ich mich nicht! Dieser Bart ist, wie ich schon sagte, Zeichen meines Stolzes...

Legolas: Widerlich!

Gimli: DU rasierst dich auch nie!

Legolas: Ich bin ein Elb, ich brauche mich nicht zu rasieren...

Gimli: Ich bin ein Zwerg, ich brauche mich auch nicht zu rasieren!

Legolas: Wieso hast du dann einen Bart?

Aragorn: _wimmert_ Aaaaarweeeen... Ich will heeeeiiiim...

Qui-Gon: Was hat der?

Darth Maul: Ach, der träumt nur wieder von dieser Arwen...

Legolas: Mann, Gimli, du nervst!

Gimli: Ich bin kein... Ach, doch, ich bin ein Mann.

Legolas: Davon bin ich nicht überzeugt. Wer einen Bart hat...

Gimli: Ein Bart ist ein Zeichen für Männlichkeit!

Qui-Gon: Der Meinung bin ich auch!

Darth Maul: Ich nicht!

Aragorn: _schluchzt_ Aaaaarweeeen... Hol mich hier raaaauuus...

Éowyn: _mitleidig_ Was is denn, mein Süßer?

Aragorn: _kreischt_ Nein, fass mich nicht an, schau mich nicht an, Arwen bringt mich um, Hilfe...

Éowyn: Wenn sie dich umbringt, warum willst du dann zu ihr?

Aragorn: _mit einem unruhigen Blick zum Himmel_ Frag nicht.

_Am nächsten Tag... Alles ist wie am vorigen... Aragorn hat nervöse Zuckungen in den Händen... Merkwürdigerweise zucken sie immer in Richtung der anderen..._

Éowyn: Du scheinst gereizt, Aragorn.

Aragorn: Ich? Ganz und – ICH BRING IHN UM – gar nicht.

_Boromir schwebt gackernd aus Aragorns Schwert und davon._

Éowyn: Hm... Das dürfte stressbedingt sein... Du solltest mal Urlaub machen, Aragorn.

Aragorn: Lieber nicht. Je schneller wir diese Sache hinter uns haben, umso eher bin ich die wieder los. _seufzt_ Oh, wenn ich doch wenigstens ein paar Orks zum abreagieren hätte...

Legolas: Wunsch erfüllt! Da vorne kommen welche.

Darth Maul: Die sitzen ja auf niedlichen Tierchen.

Gimli: Das sind Warge.

Boromir: Ich bin auch niedlich, gell, Éowyn?

Éowyn: _betrachtet ihn prüfend_ Hm... Ich will dich ja nicht ärgern, aber...

Qui-Gon: Mauli, du hast einen seltsamen Geschmack.

Darth Maul: Wieso?

Qui-Gon: Na ja, vor Pferden hast du Angst, Warge findest du niedlich – was hältst du eigentlich von Aragorns Eichhörnchen?

Darth Maul: _kreischt_ Eichhörnchen? Wo?

Qui-Gon: Volltreffer.

Aragorn: Sag mal, Théoden, willst du nicht mal was unternehmen?

Théoden: Wollt IHR nicht mal was unternehmen, heißt das!

Aragorn: Von mir aus. Und?

Théoden: Was?

Aragorn: _genervt_ Schon kapiert. _ruft_ Wir werden angegriffen! Alle Reiter an die Spitze des Zuges! Éowyn, du musst die Leute nach Helms Klamm führen, und zwar rasch!

Éowyn: Warum ich? Ich...

Aragorn: Weil du außer mir die einzige hier bist, die mehr als Stroh im Kopf hat, darum!

Éowyn: _geschmeichelt_ Wenn das so ist...

Théoden: Aragorn, das nehm ich dir übel!

Aragorn: Wie du willst...

Théoden: Wie IHR wollt!

Aragorn: Ja ja... Komm, kleiner Freund, wir ziehn in den Kampf.

Gimli: Hä? Seit wann redest du so mit mir?

Aragorn: Nicht mit dir! Mit dem Eichhörnchen!

_Dann ziehen sie in den Kampf. Ein Warg nach dem anderen wird getötet. Aragorn kämpft am Rand einer Klippe gegen einen. Plötzlich kommt ein weiterer Ork angelaufen. Aragorn will ihm entgegeneilen, stolpert dabei allerdings über den Warg, den er eben getötet hat und stürzt die Klippe hinunter._

_Qui-Gon und Darth Maul schauen von einem Hügel aus den Kämpfenden zu und werden diesmal ausnahmsweise nicht angegriffen. Nach dem Kampf..._

Boromir: Aragorn! Aragorn, hast du gesehen, wie ich diesen Warg zu Tode erschreckt hab? Aragorn?

Legolas: Wo is er denn?

Ork: Gestolpert...

Legolas: IIIIIIIH! Ein Ork!

Darth Maul: _panisch_ Wo? Wo? Ich hab Angst vor Orks!

Qui-Gon: _ignoriert beide, zu dem Ork_ Worüber denn?

Ork: Weiß nicht... Und dann is er da runtergefallen._ zeigt auf die Klippe und stirbt._

Boromir: He, vielleicht kommt Aragorn auch als Geist zurück! Aber... Moment... Dann kann er mich ja erwürgen! Nein, er lebt bestimmt noch. Ich bin überzeugt davon.

Gimli: He, dieser Ork hat den Abendstern in der Hand!

Legolas: Iiiih, der macht ihn ganz schmutzig!

Qui-Gon: Jemand sollte ihm die Kette abnehmen.

Darth Maul: Warum?

Qui-Gon: Na ja, wenn Aragorn wieder kommt will er sie bestimmt haben.

Boromir: Gut, dann stimmen wir ab. Wer ist dafür, dass Legolas dem Ork den Abendstern abnimmt?

_Alle außer Legolas heben die Hände._

Legolas: He, das ist unfair! Warum ich?

Gimli: Na ja... Weil das lustig wird?

Legolas: Gemein. Ich weigere mich!

Qui-Gon: Das sagen wir Aragorn!

Legolas: Und?

Darth Maul: Und der verwandelt dich dann in eine Kröte!

Gimli: Genau... Er ist ein böser Zauberer, weißt du...

Legolas: _schluckt_ W-was?

Qui-Gon: Ein Zauberer! Und sehr, sehr, SEHR, böse...

Legolas: I-ich... Also gut… _packt seine desinfizierten Handschuhe aus, nimmt dem Ork mit angewiderter Miene den Abendstern aus der Hand und packt ihn in eine luftdicht verschlossene Plastiktüte._ So.

_Nach einer Weile kommen sie in Helms Klamm an._

Éowyn: _eilt ihnen entgegen_ Und, alles in Ordnung?

Gimli: Na, wie man's nimmt...

Éowyn: Wieso?

Legolas: Aragorn ist sich waschen gegangen. Finde ich übrigens sehr gut, er war schließlich wirklich dreckig.

Qui-Gon: Hm, wenn ich jetzt drüber nachdenke... Ich glaube kaum, dass Aragorn sich freiwillig gewaschen hätte...

Darth Maul: Er ist ja auch gestolpert. Und wahrscheinlich hat er beim Kontakt mit dem Wasser das Bewusstsein verloren.

Éowyn: Der Arme.

Boromir: Und ich? Ich bin doch auch arm, oder?

Éowyn: Willst du ne ehrliche Antwort?

Théoden: So, das ist also Helms Klamm?

Éowyn: Ja, wieso?

Théoden: Ich frag ja nur.

Éowyn: TRAUST DU MIR ETWA NICHT ZU, DEN WEG NACH HELMS KLAMM ZU FINDEN!

Théoden: _zieht den Kopf ein_ Doch, Éowyn, natürlich, entschuldige...

Éowyn: ICH WUSSTE ES, KEINER TRAUT MIR WAS ZU! Außer Aragorn.

Théoden: Also, äh... Ich wollte nur... feststellen, dass wir angekommen sind, das ist alles...

Éowyn: AHA! DU GIBST ES ZU! DU DACHTEST, ICH HÄTTE NICHT BEMERKT, DASS WIR DA SIND!

Théoden: Nein nein, ehrlich nicht, es war nur...

_Währenddessen wird Aragorn an einer Sandbank angespült... Dann sieht er Arwen vor sich._

Arwen: Siehst du? Jetzt bist du die anderen los. Hab ich das nicht gut gemacht?

Aragorn: Äh... Na ja... Ich bin sie los, das stimmt. Allerdings bin ich auch meinen Schmutz los.

Arwen: DARÜBER SOLLTEST DU FROH SEIN!

Aragorn: _hastig_ Bin ich auch, Liebes, bin ich auch, ehrlich...

Arwen: UND MEINEN ABENDSTERN HAST DU VERLOREN! WIE KONNTEST DU!

Aragorn: Ich habe - ? Das wollte ich nicht, wirklich, ich...

Arwen: NIE PASST DU AUF MEINE SACHEN AUF!

Aragorn: Ich hol ihn zurück, Liebes, ganz bestimmt...

Arwen: DAS RATE ICH DIR!

_Sie verschwindet... Aragorn erwacht..._

Aragorn: _stöhnt_ Also... Dann muss ich jetzt nach Helms Klamm... Brego?

_Sein Pferd Brego taucht hinter einem Felsen auf._

Aragorn: _überrascht_ Du bist ja da... Und ich dachte schon, ich müsste die ganze Strecke zu Fuß laufen. Na komm, jetzt machen wir uns auf den Weg... _Er reitet los. Nach einer Weile sieht er Sarumans Heer anmarschieren..._

Aragorn: _begeistert_ Orks! Klasse! Endlich kann ich mich abreagieren! _Dann lässt er seinen Blick über das Heer schweifen._ Hm, auf der anderen Seite... Das sind ziemlich viele... Ach, ich glaube, ich lasse ihnen noch ein Gnadenstündchen... _Er reitet weiter._

_In Bruchtal... Elrond tritt in Arwens Zimmer..._

Elrond: Arwen... Die Schiffe segeln nach Valinor. Geh jetzt, ehe es zu spät ist!

Arwen: Hä? Was hat es mit mir zu tun, wenn Schiffe nach Valinor fahren?

Elrond: Äh... Du bist eine Elbin, Arwen, und da solltest du nach Valinor...

Arwen: Ach Adar, das Thema hatten wir doch schon was-weiß-ich-wie-oft! Solange Aragorn hier ist, bin ich auch hier! Außerdem gibt Glorfindel bald eine Party, da will ich dabei sein.

Elrond: Aber Arwen... Hör zu... Selbst wenn Aragorns Schwert den Fall des dunklen Herrschers sähe...

Arwen: Schwerter können nichts sehen.

Elrond: Äh... Ja, aber das ist ja auch nur eine Redensart.

Arwen: Aber Schwerter haben keine Augen, also können sie auch nicht den Fall des Auges sehen! Außerdem, was hilft es, wenn das Auge vom Turm fällt? Ich meine, ich dachte, es ist aus Gummi. Dann würde es einfach wieder raufhüpfen, oder?

Elrond: _seufzt_ Ich geb's auf.

_Inzwischen sind Faramir, seine Männer, Frodo und Sam in einer Höhle angekommen. Faramir wendet sich an Frodo und Sam._

Faramir: Meine Männer sagen, ihr wärt Orkspitzel.

Sam: Oh Mann, erst Spione Sarumans, dann Saurons, jetzt von den Orks – was kommt als nächstes?

Faramir: Spione Melkors?

Sam: _seufzt_ Menschen...

Frodo: Hör zu, Faramir. Wir sind Hobbits, ich bin Frodo, das ist Sam.

Faramir: Und wo ist euer schleichender Freund?

Frodo: Streicher? Irgendwo, weiß nicht genau...

Faramir: Streicher? Nein, ich meinte diesen hässlichen Kleinen...

Sam: Hässlich und klein? Hm. Darth Maul?

Frodo: Ne, so klein ist der nicht. Vielleicht... Gimli?

Sam: Der ist ein Zwerg. Und der Mensch da wird ja wohl wissen, was Zwerge sind.

Faramir: Natürlich weiß ich das!

Frodo: Und, war es ein Zwerg?

Faramir: Nun... Ich glaube nicht... Ich weiß nicht recht... Was sind Zwerge?

Sam: Na, egal... wen gibt's denn noch... Gollum!

Frodo: Gollum? Das ist eine eindeutige Möglichkeit.

Faramir: Ja, das kann sein.

Sam: Wie, du kennst ihn?

Faramir: Nun... Nein... Aber...

Ein Mann: _zu Faramir_ Wir haben den dritten gefunden!

Faramir: Wunderbar! Kommt, wir schauen ihn uns an.

_Sie steigen zu einem Felssims hinauf, von wo aus man einen Weiher sieht. Dort erblicken sie Gollum, der gerade dabei ist, singend einen Fisch zu verzehren._

Faramir: _empört_ Das ist ja unglaublich! Einmal ist das hier Naturschutzgebiet, da darf man keine Fische fangen. Und vor allem ist dieser unerträgliche Gesang verboten, damit verscheucht der ja die armen Schnecken!

Frodo: Du könntest ihn einfangen.

Faramir: Echt?

Sam: Wär ne Idee. Und ihn dann uns weiterführen lassen. Wir haben's nämlich eilig.

Faramir: Ehrlich? Aber erst nach einer Stadtbesichtigung! Erst zeige ich euch Osgiliath, dann Minas Tirith! Hierher kommen ja so selten Touristen...

Sam: _seufzt_ Herr Frodo, ich hab da kein gutes Gefühl...

_Aragorn reitet währenddessen nach Helms Klamm. Dort angekommen wird er freudig empfangen. Als erstes springt sein Eichhörnchen von einer Mauer hinab und auf seine Schulter._

Aragorn: Hallo, kleiner Freund. Geht's dir gut?

Darth Maul: Aragorn! Du bist aber dreckig.

Qui-Gon: Stimmt. Und ich dachte, du hättest dich gewaschen.

Aragorn: Ich hab mich gewaschen!

Gimli: Dafür bist du ganz schön dreckig.

Aragorn: Das muss so! Und jetzt Schluss damit, wo ist Théoden?

Boromir: Warte, ich schwebe dir voraus... _entschwindet im Boden_

Aragorn: Klasse. UND WOHER WEIß ICH JETZT, WO DER IST!

Gimli: Jetzt reg dich nicht schon wieder auf. Da lang.

Aragorn: Gut. _eilt in die Richtung_

_Dann prallt er fast mit Legolas zusammen._

Legolas: IIIIIH! Pass doch auf! Fast hättest du mich schmutzig gemacht!

Aragorn: _ironisch_ Wäre ja dramatisch.

Legolas: Hmpf. _holt die luftdicht verschlossene Plastiktüte aus der Tasche_ Da, und lass deinen Abendstern nicht mehr überall rumliegen!

Aragorn: Oh, danke schön – der ist aber dreckig.

Legolas: Dachtest du, ich würde ihn dir reinigen, oder was!

Aragorn: Ja ja, schon gut. Wo ist jetzt Théoden?

Legolas: Da lang.

Éowyn: _taucht auf_ Aragorn, du bist zurück?

Aragorn: Oh... Ja...

Gewitter: GROLL!

Aragorn: _seufzt_ Und ich dachte, das wäre vorbei.

Gewitter: DONNER!

Aragorn: Äh... Ich meinte, ich hatte mir schon Sorgen gemacht... Ob dir am Ende etwas passiert ist, liebste Arwen...

Gewitter: Grummel...

Aragorn: _seufzt abermals_ Also, dann geh ich jetzt zu Théoden._ eilt davon_

_Kurz darauf in der Burg... Die anderen haben sich zu Aragorn und Théoden gesellt..._

Théoden: Orks sind auf dem Weg hierher, sagst du?

Aragorn: Jep. Ziemlich viele, wenn du mich fragst.

Théoden: Wenn IHR mich fragt!

Aragorn: An die Zehntausend, schätze ich.

Théoden: Schätzt IHR!

Aragorn: Nein, ICH! _seufzt_ Könige...

Legolas: He, ich denke du willst einer werden?

Aragorn: Ja, und ich bin sicher, ich werde ein einziger intelligenter Herrscher inmitten einem Meer von Deppen sein!

Théoden: Das nehm ich persönlich!

Aragorn: _gereizt_ Schön! Und weiter?

Théoden: Was?

Aragorn: Was machen wir wegen den Orks?

Théoden: Wieso fragst du mich?

Aragorn: _schnaubt_ Gut! Éowyn? Was machen wir wegen den Orks?

Éowyn: _geschmeichelt_ Du fragst mich?

Aragorn: Wen sonst?

Éowyn: Also, ich würde sagen wir bringen die Frauen und Kinder in die Höhlen und alle waffenfähigen Männer sollen sich bereit halten.

Aragorn: Gute Idee! _winkt einem der Krieger_ Befehl ausführen!

Krieger: Jawohl!_ eilt davon_

Théoden: Ich sag's doch. Ich brauch gar nichts zu machen, das geht alles von selbst.

Éowyn: WAS! DU WÜRDIGST MEINE VERDIENSTE NICHT MAL!

Théoden: _hastig_ Doch, natürlich, deine Idee war außergewöhnlich gut und...

Éowyn: NIEMAND TRAUT MIR WAS ZU! NUR ARAGORN!

Théoden: Nein, ich wollte ja nur...

Éowyn: NUR? STÄNDIG ZWEIFELST DU AN MIR!

Théoden: Nein, ehrlich nicht...

_Baumbart hat Merry und Pippin inzwischen zu einer Lichtung gebracht._

Baumbart: Hum, wir müssen uns etwas einfallen lassen... Eine neue Verfassung, barum, muss erarbeitet werden...

Merry: Also, nicht das ich was davon verstehen würde, aber das klingt irgendwie politisch.

Baumbart: Hum, hom, das ist es, kleiner Auenländer... Ein neues Gesetz gegen die, barum, Umweltzerstörung...

Pippin: Und worum geht's?

Baumbart: Um die Baumfällgenehmigung Sarumans, hum, wir müssen sie ihm entziehen und möglicherweise, barum, Maßnahmen ergreifen...

Merry: Und was passiert jetzt?

Baumbart: Ein Entthing! Hum, alle Ents müssen meinem Gesetzesentwurf zustimmen, barum.

_Von überall tauchen weitere Ents auf._

_In Helms Klamm... Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul beobachten, wie die Männer Rohans sich bewaffnen..._

Qui-Gon: Irgendwie sind das nicht besonders viele, oder?

Legolas: Stimmt, nur etwa 300.

Aragorn: Umso mehr Orks bleiben für mich übrig.

Legolas: Du Egoist!

Aragorn: WAAAAAS! TAG FÜR TAG PLAG ICH MICH MIT EUCH RUM, UND DANN SOLL ICH NICHT MAL MEINEN SPAß HABEN!

Legolas: _zieht den Kopf ein_ Doch doch, Aragorn, ich meinte ja nur...

Aragorn: NICHTS GÖNNT IHR MIR! NICHTS!

Éowyn: _taucht auf_ Was gibt's, Süßer?

Gewitter: GROLL!

Aragorn: _schluchz_ Niemand liebt mich...

Gewitter: Zärtlich grummel...

Aragorn: _schnief_ Danke, Arwen...

Boromir: _taucht aus dem Boden auf_ Hu! Schuhu!

Aragorn: RAUS MIT DER SPRACHE! WO WARST DU!

Boromir: Mann, hast du wieder schlechte Laune. Wusstest du nicht, dass das deiner Gesundheit schadet?

Aragorn: Du meinst, eure Anwesenheit schadet meiner Gesundheit? Da hast du ausnahmsweise mal recht.

Éowyn: Ach Aragorn, es sind doch nur Bedienstete.

Legolas: Bedienstete! Ich bin der Sohn eines Königs!

Qui-Gon: Und ich ein Jedi!

Darth Maul: Und ich ein Sith!

Gimli: Und ich ein Zwerg!

Boromir: Und ich ein... Trottel? Held? Hirnlos? Stolz?

Qui-Gon: Geht das schon wieder los...


	11. Das Heer der Eldar bis Gollums Plan

Danke schön für dein Review, Tygerlady... Weiteschreiben tun wir sowieso, nur das veröffentlichen ist so eine Sache... Aber na ja, für dich das nächste Kap ;) Ich hoffe, du hast Spaß dabei...

An alle anderen: Seit neuestem wird mir übrigens angezeigt, wie viele Hits die einzelnen Kapitel haben... Und ich finde es ziemlich mies, wie viele der Meinung sind, hier kein Review hinterlassen zu müssen, obwohl es für mich sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie wirklich alles gelesen haben. Es ist mir egal, was ihr schreibt, es muss keine literarische Höchstleistung sein, ein einfaches "Hat mir gefallen" bzw. "Hat mir nicht gefallen" + Begründung genügt! Aber so langsam hab ich wirklich keine Lust mehr, hier was zu veröffentlichen.

* * *

11.Kapitel: „Das Heer der Eldar" bis „Gollums Plan"

_Etwas später bereitet sich Aragorn auf die Schlacht vor... Er ist gerade dabei, sein Schwert umzugürten, als er inne hält. _

Aragorn: BOROMIR! RAUS AUS MEINEM SCHWERT!

Legolas: _tritt neben ihn _Warte, Aragorn, ich kenn da einen Trick... _Er nimmt das Schwert und wirbelt es geschickt um seine Hand. Boromir bleibt in der Luft hängen. _

Boromir: He! Meine Behausung! Das ist Freiheitsberaubung!

Legolas: Freiheitsberaubung? Wir haben deine Behausung ihrer Freiheit beraubt? Oder wie jetzt?

Aragorn: _sieht Legolas bewundernd an _He, Legi, endlich bist du mal zu was nütze!

Legolas: Was heißt hier „endlich mal"! Ich bin IMMER nützlich!

Aragorn: Außer wenn du dich schminkst, dich wäschst, mich nervst, dich mit Gimli streitest… Also kurz gesagt nie.

Legolas: Ich streite mich nie mit Gimli! Er streitet sich immer mit mir!

Aragorn: Und du schminkst dich nicht, sondern dein Schminkzeug schminkt dich, richtig?

Legolas: Bäh! Du bist doof!

Aragorn: Selber!

Boromir: _beleidigt _Stimmt, Legi ist doof!

Legolas: Dafür bist du hässlich!

Boromir: ICH? Ich bin ein stolzer Held!

Legolas: _kichert _Jaaa, der Herr der Spinner, gell? Und außerdem, wer sich nicht schminkt ist immer hässlich!

Aragorn: _ironisch _Ja. Und Elrond ist der sanfte, gutmütige Liebhaber von Galadriel.

Gimli: _taucht auf _Galadriel? Wo? _Hechel _

Aragorn: Was machst du hier, Gimli? RAUS AUS DER RÜSTUNG!

Gimli: Hä? Wieso sollte ich meine Rüstung ausziehen?

Aragorn: Ich meinte Boromir.

Gimli: Aber der trägt keine Rüstung!

Aragorn: VERGISS ES!

_In dem Moment treten auch Qui-Gon und Darth Maul in den Raum. Doch da erklingt draußen ein Horn... _

Aragorn: _seufzt _Na, wenigstens auf die Orks ist noch Verlass...

Legolas: Orks? Für mich klang das nicht wie ein Orkhorn.

Gimli: Aus Hörnern kann man trinken.

Darth Maul: Ich hab auch Hörner!

Qui-Gon: Ja, Hörner so hohl wie dein Kopf...

Darth Maul: _grummel _Gar nich wahr...

_Sie laufen zusammen nach draußen. Dort tritt gerade Haldir an der Spitze eines Elbenheers vor Théoden. _

Haldir: _räuspert sich _Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal...

Théoden: Bruchtal? Heißt das nicht Bruchsenke?

Aragorn: Bruchsenke? Wie kommst du auf so was?

Théoden: Wie kommt IHR auf so was!

Haldir: _gereizt _Dürfte ich vielleicht ausreden!

Legolas: Was hast du eigentlich mit Elrond zu tun?

Haldir: Weiß nicht... Eigentlich hat Galadriel mich geschickt, aber wahrscheinlich wollte sie's Elrond in die Schuhe schieben...

Gimli: Galadriel hat dich geschickt? Hat sie dir eine Locke für mich mitgegeben?

Haldir: Hä? Du hast doch schon eine.

Gimli: Ja, aber das wäre doch ein schönes Zeichen ihrer Liebe gewesen...

Qui-Gon: Also, wenn dann hätte sie MIR eine Locke schicken sollen!

Aragorn: Jetzt hört mir mal gut zu: Galadriel ist VERHEIRATET! Also vergesst sie einfach, in Ordnung?

Qui-Gon: Wie kannst du so was sagen! Galadriel vergisst man nicht einfach!

Gimli: Genau!

Darth Maul: Wo wir schon davon reden, wer war das noch mal?

Qui-Gon: Ignorant!

Gimli: Banause!

Haldir: _seufzt _Also, noch mal von vorne: Ich bringe Kunde von Elrond von Bruchtal. Einst bestand ein Bündnis zwischen Elben und Menschen...

Aragorn: Das weiß ich doch.

Haldir: DÜRFTE ICH VIELLEICHT AUSREDEN!

Aragorn: Jaaaa, ich meinte ja nur...

Haldir: _sehr gereizt _Jedenfalls wird dieses Bündnis jetzt erneuert.

Théoden: Ach? Das heißt?

Haldir: _knurrt _Das heißt wir kämpfen an eurer Seite! Klar!

Aragorn: Also, willst du uns erzählen, Galadriel hätte dich als Zeichen der Verbundenheit zwischen Menschen und Elben geschickt?

Haldir: Elrond! Aber sonst stimmt's.

Aragorn: Ach. Und was war der wirkliche Grund?

Haldir: Dass ich aus Versehen Galadriels Spiegel umgeworfen hab und er jetzt einen Sprung hat. _seufzt _Wenigstens konnte ich sie überreden, mich nicht allein zu schicken...

_Als es dunkel ist, haben sich Elben und Menschen auf den Mauern aufgestellt. Qui-Gon und Darth Maul haben es sich mit je einer Tüte Popcorn (A/N: Fragt mich nicht, woher die das haben) in der Nähe bequem gemacht. _

_Die Orks kommen näher, dann bleiben sie knapp außer Schussweite stehen. _

Boromir: Hu! Huhu! _Er schwebt hinab und beginnt durch die Orks durch zu schweben, woraufhin diese die Nerven verlieren und versuchen, Boromir zu zerhäckseln, was nur dazu führt, dass sie sich gegenseitig umbringen. _

_Der Rest der Orks greift an. Mit Leitern klettern sie die Mauer hoch. Dann beginnt dort der Kampf. _

_Qui-Gon und Darth Maul sehen sehr interessiert zu. Dann allerdings taucht ein Ork vor ihnen auf. _

Qui-Gon: _kreischt _Ein Ork! HIIIIIIIILFEEEE!

_Er und Darth Maul rennen panisch weg, der Ork verfolgt sie. Nach einer Weile... _

Darth Maul: Äh... Qui-Gon? Wie wär's, wenn wir einfach die Macht benutzen?

Qui-Gon: Nun... Für eine Idee von dir ist das keine schlechte Idee. _pustet den Ork mittels der Macht von der Mauerkrone und dieser reißt dabei noch etwa 20 andere Orks mit. _Ja, das war sogar eine gute Idee.

Darth Maul: Hmpf. Ich hab IMMER gute Ideen!

_Währenddessen bei den Ents, Merry und Pippin... Baumbart tritt zu den beiden Hobbits... _

Baumbart: Hum, wir haben uns soeben geeinigt...

Merry: Ja?

Baumbart: Ihr fallt nicht unter die, barum, strafrechtliche Bestimmung. Barum, § 265 besagt ausdrücklich, dass, hum, Hobbits keine Orks sind, also müssen wir uns gemäß, hom, § 323, Absatz B, Zeile 2 nicht weiter damit , hum, hum, befassen.

Pippin: Ähm... Das heißt?

Baumbart: Hum, nun, kurz gesagt: Ihr seid keine, barum, Orks.

Merry: Das wusste ich schon vorher.

Baumbart: Nur nicht so hastig, hum, kleiner Hobbit!

_In Helms Klamm geht die Schlacht weiter... _

Qui-Gon: _bewirft einen Ork mit einem Stein _Ha, getroffen!

Darth Maul: Das ist doch gar nichts! _benutzt die Macht und lässt einen großen Felsbrocken auf ein paar Orks fallen. _DAS ist wahre Kunst!

Qui-Gon: Aber ich bin besser! _lässt einen noch größeren Felsbrocken auf die Orks fallen. _

Darth Maul: ICH bin besser! _Ein noch größerer Felsen fällt auf die Orks. _

Qui-Gon: _während er mittels der Macht etwa 20 Orks mit einem Felsen zerstampft _Was sagst du dazu?

Darth Maul: Pf, Kinderspiel... _Er lässt einen Felsen auf die Orks zurollen und erwischt an die 40... _

_Nach einer Weile tritt Aragorn zu ihnen. _

Aragorn: Was macht ihr?

Qui-Gon: Wir kämpfen!

Aragorn: Hä? Indem ihr hier sitzt?

Darth Maul: Wir lassen mit der Macht Felsen auf die Orks fallen!

Aragorn: Macht? Die hab nur ich!

Qui-Gon: Gar nicht wahr! Schau, ich werfe jetzt diesen Felsen auf die Orks...

Aragorn: Zufall. Der hatte sich gelöst und dann...

Darth Maul: Und jetzt werfe ich diesen Felsen...

Aragorn: Auch Zufall.

Qui-Gon: _sauer, lässt ganz viele Felsen auf die Orks regnen _Ist das auch Zufall? Und das? Und das? Und das?

Aragorn: _nickt _Ganz genau. Es ist Zufall.

Qui-Gon: Grmpf.

Darth Maul: Warte! _benutzt die Macht und lässt einen sehr großen Felsen auf die Mauer zu rollen _Na, wer ist das?

Aragorn: _beobachtet, wie der Felsen ein Loch in den Klammwall reißt _Okay, das warst du. So blöd ist wirklich kein anderer.

_Die Orks kommen durch das Loch hereingestürzt. _

Darth Maul: Ups... Das war wohl nicht so gut, oder?

_Bei den Ents: _

Baumbart: Hum, die Baumfällgenehmigung Sarumans war leider kein Teil unserer Entscheidungsbefugnis... Leider betrifft unser, barum, Hoheitsgebiet nur die Grenzen Fangorns, nicht die, hum, Innereien Isengarts... Damit können wir leider auch keine, barum, Maßnahmen ergreifen.

Pippin: Ach. Und jetzt?

Baumbart: Ich bringe euch, hum, zu den Grenzen Fangorns, barum, von dort könnt ihr ins Auenland zurückkehren...

_Inzwischen wird in Helms Klamm der Befehl zum Rückzug in die Hornburg gegeben. _

Aragorn: _schimpft _Wie kann man nur so blöd sein und den Orks die Tür, äh, die Mauer öffnen? Haldir! Wir sollen in die Burg!

Haldir: Ach, gut... Autsch!

Aragorn: Haldir! Alles in Ordnung?

Haldir: Ich hab Seitenstechen...

Aragorn: Ach so.

Haldir: Und meine Hand ist schmutzig...

Aragorn: Ach?

Haldir: Und meine Haare auch...

Aragorn: Ach?

Haldir: Und meine Rüstung auch...

Aragorn: Ach?

Haldir: Weißt du was? Ich glaube, ich leg mich einfach hin und sterbe...

Aragorn: Ach? Ich meine, wieso denn?

Haldir: Weil mir niemand zuhört.

Aragorn: Ich hör doch zu!

Ork: Ich auch!

Haldir: DU HÄLTST DICH RAUS!

Ork: Also bitte! _schnief _Wie haben schließlich auch Gefühle...

Haldir: Ja, gut, tut mir leid.

Ork: Es tut dir leid? Ist das alles, was du zu sagen hast! Jahrzehnte der Ausgrenzung, der Diskriminierung, der Verfolgung, der Depression, und du sagst es tut dir leid!

Haldir: Nun... Ja.

Ork: _schnief _Keiner versteht mich.

Haldir: Ich auch nicht.

Ork: Dich versteh ich auch nicht.

Haldir: Mich versteht auch keiner.

Ork: Ach, dann lass uns doch zusammen sterben...

Aragorn: _schnief _Das Ende zweier großer Helden... Die Welt wird euch vermissen. Lebt wohl. _Er eilt in die Hornburg. _

_Bei Baumbart, Merry und Pippin... _

Baumbart: An der Westgrenze lasse ich euch dann, hum, allein weiter gehen...

Pippin: Aber wir müssen doch nach Süden!

Baumbart: Nach Süden? Aber da ist doch, hum, Isengart...

Pippin: Nein nein, ich bin mir sicher, das Auenland liegt im Süden!

Baumbart: Nun... Das kommt, hum, darauf an, wie rum du die Karte hältst...

Pippin: Eben!

Baumbart: Nun, hum, nach Süden denn... _Er dreht um. _

_Faramir, seine Männer, Frodo, Sam und Gollum erreichen währenddessen Osgiliath. _

Sam: Ich weiß nicht... Das ist ziemlich kaputt, oder?

Faramir: Sicher! Gondor ist stolz auf seine Ruinen und bewahrt die Überreste sorgfältig.

Frodo: Und wenn ein Haus abbrennt, zündet ihr das Feuer immer wieder an?

Faramir: Nun... Das nicht... Wieso?

Frodo: Weil's da so raucht...

Faramir: Oh... Was das wohl zu bedeuten hat?

Sam: Vielleicht ein Angriff! Faramir, du willst doch nicht, dass uns was passiert, oder?

Faramir: Wieso? Das ist doch genial! Ihr könnt einen Orkangriff in natura erleben!

Frodo: Auf das Vergnügen hätte ich gern verzichtet...

_Baumbart hat mittlerweile die Südgrenze Fangorns erreicht... _

Baumbart: Hum, was ist das? Saruman hat seine, barum, Baumfällgrenzen ausgedehnt... Aber das waren Bäume aus dem, hum, Fangorn! § 498 besagt ausdrücklich, dass auf solche, hum, Überziehungen Sanktionen folgen! _Viele andere Ents tauchen aus dem Wald auf. _Wir werden uns darum kümmern, kleine Auenländer...

_Die Ents marschieren nach Isengart. _

_Faramir, Frodo, Sam und Gollum haben Osgiliath erreicht. _

Faramir: _begeistert _Seht nur! Ist das nicht lebensecht? Und das?

Frodo: Mir ist das ZU lebensecht.

Nazgûl: KREISCH!

Sam: _stöhnt _Nicht die auch noch...

_Frodo, Sam und Gollum verstecken sich in einem kleinen Raum. _

_In Helms Klamm sind inzwischen alle in die Burg geflüchtet. Die Orks sind schon fast durchgebrochen... _

Théoden: Und was machen wir jetzt?

Aragorn: Was fragst du mich?

Théoden: Irgendwer muss doch wissen, wo's lang geht!

Aragorn: Aber Éowyn ist in den Höhlen...

Théoden: Ich meinte DICH!

Aragorn: Ach so...

Legolas: Ich möchte darauf hinweisen, dass ich eine Wette mit Gimli laufen habe. Können wir endlich raus und weiterkämpfen?

Gimli: Genau!

Darth Maul: Mir ist langweilig.

Aragorn: Wehe wenn du hier auch noch ein Loch in die Mauer machst!

Boromir: _taucht aus dem Boden auf _Hu! Das ist lustig...

Aragorn: Eigentlich könnte Haldir als Geist zurückkommen...

Legolas: Elben machen das eher selten, Aragorn.

Aragorn: Warum denn? Er könnte Boromir für mich erwürgen...

Legolas: Kann man sich als Geist denn schminken?

Boromir: Das hab ich nie probiert.

Legolas: Siehst du.

Gimli: Was?

Legolas: Frag nicht.

Aragorn: Ach kommt. Wir reiten jetzt einfach raus und machen die alle nieder.

Darth Maul: Reiten? Ich hab Angst vor Pferden!

Qui-Gon: Dann bleib halt hier!

Darth Maul: Ich will nicht allein bleiben!

Qui-Gon: Dann mach was du willst!

Darth Maul: Was denn?

_Alle besteigen ihre Pferde, während Boromir schon wieder nach draußen schwebt. Nach einer Weile des Zögerns traut sich Darth Maul doch. Als die Orks durchgebrochen sind, reiten Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Théoden, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul sie über den Haufen und hinaus. Als sie vor der Burg angekommen sind, taucht auf einem Berg in der Nähe ein weißes Pferd auf, wiehert und bäumt sich auf. Eine weißgekleidete Gestalt fällt von seinem Rücken, rappelt sich laut fluchend auf und steigt (nun im schmutzig weißen Gewand) wieder auf sein Pferd. _

Gimli: Gandalf! Eindeutig!

Aragorn: Wie hat der den Weg gefunden?

_Hinter Gandalf tauchen Éomer und die Reiter von Rohan auf. _

Aragorn: Ach so... Na mit so vielen Führern is das ja ein Kinderspiel...

_Gandalf, Éomer und die Rohirrim greifen die Orks an. _

_Währenddessen in Isengart... Die Ents sind dabei, die Mauern einzureißen und die Orks zu vernichten... _

Merry: Hm... Baumbart... Sagst du nicht immer, wir seien so hastig?

Baumbart: Hum, doch, kleiner Auenländer...

Merry: Aber ihr reißt die Mauern doch auch recht hastig ein!

Baumbart: Das nennt man, hum, beschleunigten Abriss. Das ist nicht, barum, hastig.

Merry: Ach...

Saruman: _erscheint auf seinem Turm _Wartet es ab, ihr Ents! Ich werde euch alle verhexen! _hebt seinen Stab _Allezuentenwerdus! _Er trifft den Damm, der daraufhin in Stücke fliegt. Isengart wird überflutet und die Orks ertrinken. _Ups... _zu Baumbart _Ähm... Könnten wir uns darauf einigen, dass ihr den Damm eingerissen habt?

_In Osgiliath... Die Nazgûl kreisen immer noch über den Ruinen... _

Sam: Bei dem Gekreisch platzt mir bald das Trommelfell...

Frodo: Man müsste denen irgendwie den Schnabel zu binden... Meinst du, mit der Ringkette geht das? Ich versuch's mal...

Sam: Nein! _reißt Frodo zurück _Herr Frodo, die wollen doch den Ring!

Frodo: Ach so... Aber ich will ihnen doch nur die Kette geben!

Sam: Das ist zu gefährlich, Herr Frodo!

Frodo: Na gut…

Faramir: _taucht auf _Ähm, ich glaube, ich bin jetzt doch zu beschäftigt für die Führung... Vielleicht sollte ich euch einen Weg aus der Stadt zeigen?

Sam: Aus der Ruine, meinst du wohl.

Faramir: Nun... Soll ich?

Frodo: Wäre sehr nett.

Faramir: Dann kommt... _Er geht voraus. _

_Als die Schlacht in Helms Klamm schließlich gewonnen ist, tritt Legolas zu Gimli, Qui-Gon und Darth Maul... _

Legolas: _zu Gimli _Ich habe insgesamt Zweiundvierzig.

Gimli: Zweiundvierzig? Nicht schlecht für so ein Elbenprinzlein. Ich allerdings habe dreiundvierzig.

Darth Maul: Dreiundvierzig? Nicht schlecht für so ein Zwerglein. Ich allerdings habe eintausendfünfhundert!

Qui-Gon: _grinst _Und ich eintausendfünfhunderteins!

Darth Maul: _beleidigt _Aber der letzte war ganz klein!

_Währenddessen sind Frodo und Sam im Wald unterwegs... _

Sam: Herr Frodo, meinst du, über uns werden mal Fanfictions geschrieben?

Frodo: Nun... Ich hoffe nur, es wird keine Mary Sue mit mir geben. Oder wenn, dann eine gut geschriebene.

Sam: Ach... Die Mary Sues haben doch Legolas. Der ist genug, oder?

Frodo: _düster _Ich hoffe es, Sam... Ich hoffe es. Wo ist eigentlich Gollum?

Sam: Eine Mary Sue mit Gollum? Das wär was...

Frodo: Kannst du ja schreiben, wenn du willst...

Sam: ICH? Wo denkst du hin?

Frodo: Ja ja, schon gut...

_In einiger Entfernung... _

Sméagol: Sie wird es falsch verstehen, ich bin mir sicher...

Gollum: Wieso? Wir sagen ihr einfach, sie kommen zum Tee...

Sméagol: Ja, aber sie wird glauben, sie sollte den Tee aus ihnen kochen...

Gollum: Ja und? Können wir doch nix für...

Sméagol: Aber was bringt uns das?

Gollum: Wir kriegen den Ring, mein Schatz, den Ring!

Sméagol: Welcher... Ach so, der Ring. Na, von mir aus...

_ENDE des zweiten Teils... Im nächsten Kapitel beginnt der dritte..._

Tbc... Gegen Reviews ;)


End file.
